Her Cold Heart
by FallenWing21
Summary: Hearts hardened and locked from emotion. Secrets hidden underneath. One Master, one Ruler, one royal family. A single prophecy surrounds these three, involving a single Phantomhive servant.
1. Demon Servant

**A/N: **Hey people! It's FallenWing21 once again with a new story called Her Cold Heart. The fandom? KUROSHITSUJI. Whoo! I watched both seasons in about hrm..a week? Well I hope you enjoy this new story! It's going to have an OC in it when everything else is still the same. So...yep! Oh yes! In this story I didn't make Ciel a demon because it didn't work with the plot I had planned...so please leave a review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Her Cold Heart<strong>

**Chapter 1: Demon Servant**

A peaceful morning, one of the many that always come. The family of birds flew across the sky and the fountain of water splashing, truly a good day. Two brown high heeled shoes stopped at the base of the marble steps, it's laces tied neatly. Ciel Phantomhive stood by the door with his arms crossed and the black eye patch over his right eye. He wore his usual brown suit and blue diamond ring. His dark cerulean eye surveyed the view, searching for someone. Then with a flicker of recognition, he saw the straw hat tied to his neck.

"Finny!" He called out to his servant. The farmer boy turned and smiled, waving.

"Young Master!" He replied back, heading towards the young Earl.

"Do a favor for me will you?" Ciel asked as Finny stopped in front of him.

"Of course!" Finny said, a smile on his face.

"Go to the port to pick someone up. I have someone important visiting."

"Yes, Young Master!" He saluted and instantly headed for the port, getting a carriage. Ciel sighed and went back in with Sebastian by his side.

"Might I ask who's visiting?" He inquired, pouring a cup of tea for the young Earl. He sipped his cup peacefully and set it down.

"Someone who'll work as a servant of the Phantomhive's and protect the mansion and it's people." He replied, glancing at his butler. Sebastian raised his eye brows curiously as placed the tea pot on the cart.

"Surely, I am enough?" He teasingly asked with a smirk upon his face. The Earl's eye brow twitched in irritation as he continued to sip his tea.

"She'll be arriving soon so give her a warm welcome," He said as he stood up, heading to his room. Sebastian put a hand over his heart and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied as Ciel left the room. Now he was left to clean up the area, soon to see the visitor. Right then he did not know that the visitor would be one that was different from the others.

**xXx**

"Excuse me, could you perhaps be a Phantomhive servant?" Finny turned around at the sudden voice and gasped, followed by him slightly blushing.

A young girl around the age of eighteen stood in front of him with black spiked pixy hair and a black dress with black roses at the bottom that went up to her knees. In her white gloved hands, she held a small briefcase. Purple eyes looked curiously at him, waiting for a response. Blinking out of his daze, Finny cleared his throat and smiled.

"Yes! My name is Finny, please come this way to the Phantomhive mansion," He introduced, heading for the carriage. The young girl followed him into the carriage, sitting across from him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Finny, my name is Lina Carson and I'll be working with you and the others." She introduced in a sweet voice. The farmer shook her hand formally and blushed a bit. He looked into her eyes with a bright smile.

"I know you'll love the mansion, it's amazing!"

Lina smiled and looked down at her white gloved hands, seeing the small black diamond ring on her middle finger. It's been so long since she returned to London. _I wonder how Ciel will react once he reads the letter. _She thought as she remembered the letter tucked into the side of her high heeled boot. Lina closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the carriage bounce from the road.

This will surely be exciting.

**xXx**

Sebastian went down the steps after he visited his master in his room. Everything was quiet in the household except for Pluto who was barking for Finny. He stopped at the base of the steps when the doors slammed open.

"We're back!" Finny cried out, pushing the doors open to the Phantomhive mansion. The butler looked up, surprised to see a young girl enter the mansion with startling purple eyes. Sebastian walked up to them and bowed, greeting the visitor, meeting her eyes. They were filled with a certain coldness.

"Welcome, we were expecting you. Finny, you can go, please come this way." The girl stood behind him as Finny saluted and made his way back out to the gardens in a cheery tune. Sebastian made his way up the stairs, leaving the visitor to look around the mansion. When he stopped at the top of the steps, he turned to see her admiring the family portrait of Ciel's family. He smiled and faced her, his hand on the rail.

"Ready?" He asked, his eyes full of calm anger. Something about this girl made him slightly annoyed. She turned her head abruptly, meeting his eyes. She matched the same smile as his as they stood there silently, exchanging emotions through glares.

"I'm surprised to see that a demon would be a butler for the Earl Phantomhive. Surely there is a reason?" She asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. The man said laughed softly and walked down the steps and stopped right next to her, his eyes glowing that menacing pink.

"A contract. As for you, why are you here? My Young Master already has a contract with me and I've gotten rid of one demon who wanted to steal him from me. I'll kill you if you try to as well." He threatened, his red eyes narrowing in anger. Lina scoffed and met his eyes, her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Well you're lucky Sebastian...I won't be stealing your Young Master at any time I'm here. My orders do not involve him at any moment." She replied in a low voice. Sebastian smiled and turned, making his way up the steps.

"Let's go, he's waiting for you." Lina nodded and followed him up the steps into the door he held open for her. Once she stepped in, Sebastian shut the door behind him and walked over to the tray cart which held jasmine tea. He poured a cup for the Earl and handed it to him. Ciel put it to the side and clasped his hands in front of him, looking at Lina with calm midnight blue eyes.

"Ciel-kun, I finally get to meet you," She said as she curtsied in respect to the Young Master. He raised his eye brows in surprise as she reached into the side of her boot. She sensed that Sebastian stiffened from the spot he stood and smiled slightly. She pulled out the envelope with the unfamiliar crest on the back and handed it to the Earl. Ciel took it and opened it, pulling out the letter inside. As his eyes scanned across the paper, Lina glanced at Sebastian to see him staring at her silently.

"You...you're the servant that has been with the Phantomhive household for 200 years?" Ciel asked in a shocked tone. Lina smiled and put her hand on her heart, kneeling.

"It will be a pleasure serving you, Young Master." She said with her eyes closed.

"I see. Sebastian, show her to her room." He ordered before taking the tea in his hands.

"Yes, my Lord." The butler said before bowing. Pushing the cart out with him, he beckoned for Lina to come with him. Picking up her briefcase, she went after him quietly, shutting the door behind her. Moments later, they stopped at the end of the corridor. Sebastian turned to her and smiled, gesturing to the door.

"Here you are." He said as he took a step back. Lina walked up to the room and was about to open it when she felt Sebastian's presence still behind her. Rolling her eyes annoyed, she turned and found him standing right in front of her with a calm look in his eyes.

"Tell me, is there a reason why you're being so protective of your Young Master?" She asked with sigh. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Why are you here? We've already got servants," Lina raised her eye brows in realization.

"Oh? So you don't want me here. Ah, okay I understand." Sebastian gave her a look of irritation and put a hand on the doorpost.

"What kind of demon are you? Your certainly one that's different." A smirk played on her lips, as she narrowed her eyes again.

"I am a demon that is un-contracted," She replied before opening the door behind her and shutting it in Sebastian's face. He looked away from the door and put his hands on the cart, making his way to the kitchen.

"Un-contracted eh?" He quietly said as he put the cart in the kitchen.

"Then her orders?" He asked himself as he dusted the books off at the library.

This new servant will certainly be interesting. Sebastian set the books back and put a hand over his face, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did it seem interesting? I NEED ANSWERS! Please leave a review so I am know!

FallenWing21


	2. The Morning and To Work

**A/N: **Hi people out there! It's FallenWing21 once again! I'm just updating this story, so please review! I adore your reviews and I want this story to go really well!

Thanks to:

lovelymokona: The answers will come soon I assure you!

KijoKuroi: Thank you for putting this story on story alert!

Ame amens: Thanks for favoriting this story! It means a lot!

And to the readers out there: please review. I want to see your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Morning and To Work**

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." A voice called out to Ciel in a muffled tone. He turned his head towards the voice and half opened his eyes. The image came in blurry but cleared up to see Sebastian's face inches away from his. He recoiled and pressed into the pillows, his face growing hot. The man said smirked and stood up, heading for the curtains.

Ciel pushed the covers away and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms. Sebastian pulled open the curtains, letting the sun shine in. Ciel blinked open his dark eyes, the right one with the Faustian contract, glowing. Sebastian went over to his side, dressing him into his clothes.

"Are there any appointments today?" Ciel asked with his eyes closed. The demon butler buttoned up his white shirt and smiled.

"Yes, you have a violin lesson from me today since your teacher Mr. Saito couldn't make it today." He replied, the "charming" smile on his face. Ciel looked away from him as Sebastian reached up to tie the bow tie around his neck. He handed his Young Master his eye patch who placed it on his eye with one hand. The butler tied it in the back of his head and tightened it with his gloved hands.

"Anything else?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian stood up and handed him his cup of tea. His black hair fell smoothly in front of his face, giving him that handsome yet mysterious look.

"No, sir. You are completely free for the entire day after our lesson." He added, standing back as his Young Master stepped down the stool. He handed the tea back to his butler and pulled open the door with Sebastian following behind with the cart.

"Is everyone else awake?" Ciel asked as he went down the stairs to the dining room.

"Yes, sir. Finny is out in the gardens doing who knows what, Mey-rin is cleaning up the kitchen, and Bard is with one of them." Sebastian replied with a smile. Ciel stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced back at him.

"And what about Lina?" Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled once again.

"Yes, she's awake as well." He replied as he opened the door to the dining room. Ciel sat down on the chair his butler held out for him and scooted in.

"Have there been any letters from Her Majesty?" Ciel inquired, reading the newspaper. Sebastian set up his breakfast, about a dozen plates out in front of him.

"No, not yet."

"I see," Ciel said, sighing and putting the paper down. He leaned back in his seat and relaxed his shoulders, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, leaning down close to his master. The Earl shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing softly for a moment.

"Do you mind calling him over?" Ciel asked softly. The demon butler smiled and bowed, his right hand over his chest.

"Yes, my Lord. Excuse me," He bowed with a smirk on his face. He pushed the cart back into the kitchen, only to see Mey-rin about to crash on to the floor with a handful of plates. Gracefully, leaping over the cart, he appeared by her side, his hand steadying the plates. Mey-rin gasped, her face turning beet red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, her glasses lopsided. Sebastian sighed as he set the plates back in their cabinets quietly. "I was just working to put them back," She added in that cracking voice. He turned and gave her a charming smile, his hands clasped in front of him.

"That's quite alright. Just get the rest of this cleaned up." He instructed with a sigh.

"Yes, Sebastian!" Mey-rin said, getting a towel and starting to scrub the table furiously. The butler made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to make the call when he spotted a figure coming down the steps. He narrowed his eyes but smiled, passing her.

"Good morning, Lina," He greeted as he met her eyes. Her purple ones mixed with his well, but hidden under then were the same color as his. The new servant smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Good morning, Sebastian," She returned, heading down the steps in a simple black skirt and long jacket. At the same time, the two servants smirked as they headed opposite directions.

_Now to call Earl Green. _He thought, taking the phone in his hands.

**xXx**

"Young Master, any orders?" Lina asked as she stood next to the Earl. He was sitting in the dining room all alone. For some reason he looked exhausted though he's done nothing today.

"Yes, I have something you need to retrieve from a person named Lau. He's someone I know. He'll give you what is needed." Ciel ordered in his serious tone. He may look tired, but he's still the Earl who has an enormous amount of power.

"Yes, my Young Lord." She replied with her hand over her heart, bowing. Ciel glanced at her, his cerulean eye filled with curiosity.

"And don't be late. I have a guest coming over, I'd like you to be there." He added quietly, looking away and back to the paper on the table. Lina paused, astonished by what he said but closed her eyes and smiledl

"Yes, sir." She said, turning and making her way to the front door of the mansion. A carriage was outside waiting for a passenger. Smirking, she shook her head and climbed in, giving the directions to the driver.

_A person like me, riding in a carriage? Not something I'd usually do now..._She thought sitting by the window and looking at the scenery.

"I hope my order doesn't go too long. I would hate for my Young Master to be irritated with me." Lina said to herself as she took off her gloves. The small black diamond ring on her right hand glinted in the sunlight, giving her a glimpse of what was inside.

However she already knew what was inside. There was no need for a little peek. Memories surfaced in the back of her mind, bringing it forward.

_"Lina, I want you to do one last thing for me." _

_"What is it? I'll do anything," She had whispered next to her ear. _

_"Protect the Phantomhive estate. That is my last order to you." She widened her eyes, hearing the words coming out of her mouth._

_"Why?" Lina asked, right next to her. _

_"Because, there are things that I had done back then. The people who I had talked to will hurt him. Besides, my son will take over this estate, he won't remember you if you stayed..."_

_"But the Phantomhive's already have servants. They don't need another one. Ciel already has a demon butler, he'll have his suspicions about me." She interjected, confusion in her purple eyes._

_"Everything will be explained in the letter you'll give to them. I want you to read it before you go over though." _

_"I don't understand, you aren't supposed to leave...that isn't apart of our-"_

_"I only wished to have company. Now I have a family, it wasn't what I bargained for but I had a good life. He'll surely miss me, you as well." _

_"Madam," Lina whispered, pain in her eyes. Demons aren't supposed to show weakness...yet why here? _

_"Keep this, it will keep you linked to this world." A light silver ring landed in the palm of her hand, a black diamond in the center, glittering. _

_"But-!"_

_"You must serve the order I've given you till completed Lina Carson," Her voice came out in a weak rasp._

_"Yes, my lady." Lina whispered, closing her eyes as the woman let out her final breath._

The carriage stopped and Lina glanced out the window to see a huge building to the side. It was plunged into eternal darkness inside so you couldn't tell if anyone was in there. The door opened and the driver stood to the side, waiting for the passenger to climb out. Lina slipped on her now black gloves and stepped out, hearing the door shut behind her. She turned to the driver and smiled.

"It's okay, you can go on back without me." The driver raised his eyebrows in surprise and reached out to her.

"Are you sure? What if you get hurt in there?" He asked in an uncertain voice. Lina glanced back and winked, a smile on her face.

"If a servant of the Phantomhive's can't even do this, then what kind of servant would I be?" She asked, her hand on the door knob. The driver gave her a reluctant look and climbed back onto the carriage, giving her one last look.

"We'll be awaiting your return then," He said, cracking the reins so the horses would start running. As soon as the carriage was out of eye sight, Lina turned back to the door and pushed the door open. A rush of wind met her, blowing her long coat back. Hearing only silence, the servant narrowed her eyes and took a step in.

**xXx**

"Sebastian, have you called him?" Ciel asked as he met his butler in the middle of the staircase. He smiled sincerely and nodded.

"Yes, he'll be coming any moment now." He replied, gesturing to the door. At that moment, loud footsteps were heard and the doors slammed open. Ciel gasped and widened his eyes as he saw Thomas Green rush in, a concerned look on his face.

"Ciel? Ciel! Are you okay?" He hurriedly asked, running up to him. He grabbed him by the hands, making Ciel look into his green eyes.

"Tom, I'm fine." Ciel replied, with an irritated smile. He quickly turned to his butler, grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him down to his face.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Him." He asked in seperate breaths, his eyes glinting with anger. Sebastian merely smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing, just that you were so lonely you wanted to commit suicide. Nothing out of the ordinary." Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he released his butler, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You cat obssessed moron," He murmured in an irritated voice. The butler simply chuckled quietly, watching his Young Master with an amused look in his eyes.

"So you're not going to kill yourself, Ciel?" Tom asked him in a worried voice. Ciel breathed out sharply and looked at his friend.

"No, I'm not going to kill myself. Never was, never will." _Because my demonic butler is going to take my soul..._He added mentally. His friend sighed in relief and glanced back at the opened doors. His butler (not a demon) was closing the two doors quietly. He wore glasses and had that gentle manner in him.

Thomas Green is the Earl for the Green estate. He has been Ciel's good friend for some time and has developed a good bond with him. They would play chess together and enjoy at it, seeing who would win each time. Sometimes it would be him and most of the times it would be Ciel.

Thomas, a.k.a Tom is the type of person whom Ciel can relax with. However, Ciel won't smile at all when he's with him. Only a few fake ones. Tom was dressed in light green shorts and a green short jacket. To make him stand out, he had black hair and piercing green eyes.

However those eyes would soften and be filled with laughter when he was with Ciel Phantomhive. Speaking of the Earl, he was leading Tom into the room where the chess board was set, where their usual routine would begin.

"Would you like some tea, Tom?" Sebastian asked as he readied himself with a tea pot. Tom sat down in his usual comfortable seat and nodded, a smile bright on his face.

"Yes, please. Thank you Sebastian for asking." He said in return, taking the cup in his hands. The man said smiled and bowed before giving his Young Master his tea. As soon as Ciel took the tea cup in his hands, he met eyes with Tom and smirked.

"Let's begin shall we?" He asked defiantly, his hand gesturing to the board. Tom smirked back at him, giving him that cold side of him. His competitive side of him.

"Of course Ciel," He replied, setting his tea down on the side table. Crossing his legs, he laid his chin on the back of his hand and looked up at his friend.

"First move," He added, his green eyes glinting.

**xXx**

"Are you one of Earl Phantomhive's servants?" A soft voice echoed around the building. Lina glanced around, the fight within her rising. She kept the demon inside her from rising as she took another step in.

"Yes, are you Lau?" She asked, her voice also bouncing off the walls. She heard a smirk and the sound of something being unsheathed. Seeing in the dark she spotted a culinary knife on a table and jumped for it right when someone landed in her spot, the clang of a weapon hitting the floor. Grabbing the knife and turned and felt the weight of the weapon on top of her, being blocked by the silver culinary knife.

"Indeed I am. Though I have a question, why is a girl being sent to retrieve this?" Then with that the lights suddenly turned on to show a chinese man wearing a dark green robe and black pants holding a blank envelope in one hand. Once he saw Lina's appearance he smiled and tilted his head to the side, pulling back the long silver sword. She lowered the knife and nodded to Lau who gestured to the stairs upstairs.

"Would it be alright if I just received it now? I have my master waiting for my return back at the estate, if you don't mind." Lina suggested, laying the knife back down on the table. Lau glanced back at her, the sword balanced on his shoulder and smiled.

"No, I don't mind. I just wanted to have a little chat with you is all." He replied, throwing her the envelope. It flew through the air, right above Lina's head who reached up and caught it in between her index and middle finger. However in that moment, a gust of wind hit her in the face again and her hand flashed straight to her right eye.

Sharp pain focused on her right hand, straight in the middle as she glared at Lau who was in front of her, his sword about an inch into the back of her hand. Blood soaked into the glove, dripping on to the floor. Lau merely smiled and pulled the sword out of her hand, it made that tearing sound as he took a step back. Lina took her hand down and stepped back with the envelope in her hand. The two of them stared each other off till she made her way to the door.

"You'll just have to talk to me later then. I don't know when I'll see you again Lau but next time, please don't bring any weapons with you." She said with a smile as she walked through the door. The lights shut off as soon as she shut the door, heading down the road back to the Phantomhive estate.

Her right hand throbbed as she walked down the sidewalk, the letter tucked in her coat safely. Lina carefully looked around to make sure no one was looking and ripped off the glove with her left hand. Throwing the scraps away she looked at the wound on the back of her hand. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fist and instantly the wound started to heal.

Only a little though.

"Damn, the healing process...it's slowing down." She said in a low voice, seeing that the wound stopped healing.

"Is it because of how long I've been here?" She asked herself as she pulled a spare from the pocket of her jacket. The black diamond ring on her middle finger glittered beautifully in the sunlight. Pulling the glove on, she took the bottom edge of the glove in her teeth and pulled down, tightening the glove.

"No matter what, I won't leave the Phantomhive's side. I won't disobey the order that you've given me...Madam,"

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was this chapter good? Did it reveal just a little more? I know you all have some questions but I promise that they'll be answered in the future chapters!

Please review! I'd love to see what you thought of this! Bye!


	3. The Lovely Violin

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm truly sorry for not updating this whole month...I went on a really long vacation and couldn't post anything to where I was. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the people who reviewed to this story: XMiharuYoite, Swahili, SOMEONE YA DON'T KNOW. 

Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Lovely Violin**

The young lady made her way up the steps to the mansion and quietly opened the door, her head peeping around the corner. There was no one in the lobby of the mansion and by her senses, there wasn't anyone in the dining hall either. Where would everyone be? Keeping her injured hand behind her back, Lina shut the door behind her and was about to head into her quarters to change when she heard an entrancing tune coming from Ciel's study.

Stopping for a moment, she lifted her head, her eyes widened with interest. Never in her life had she heard such a beautiful sound. Smiling slightly she tilted her head down and her eyes softened. A violin is what it is. Making sure she kept her slashed hand behind her, she walked up the steps to the source of music and stopped in front of Ciel's study. Closing her eyes, she listened to the heart warming tune of the violin, the piece now memorized in her head. It was nice to just stand there for a moment and listen to the person playing. In fact, who _is _the person playing?

Lina opened her eyes and took the knob in her hand, wanting to see who the person was. There was a hint in her head that she knew exactly who it was until she heard a smack. She blinked in the sudden sound and pushed the door open slightly without making a sound. Who she saw playing shocked her for a moment but smirked when she saw the black haired, red eyed butler next to Ciel with glasses and a conductor's baton.

So he's the one who's teaching him.

She spotted a boy whom she did not recognize. He had dark black hair and piercing green eyes. A butler was next to him but not a demon kind. The green eyed boy was watching Ciel with a look of awe expressed all over his face. His lips were curved into a smile as he clapped and laughed at the same time.

"That was excellent Ciel!" He exclaimed, the look of pure joy in his eyes. He seemed to look extremely happy, however in Lina's eyes she saw a hidden memory behind those eyes. A memory that seemed to haunt the boy horribly.

"Please, that wasn't at all "excellent" Tom, I seemed to have messed up as you could've heard." Ciel replied in a disappointed voice. He held the violin in one hand and the bow in the other. Sebastian who was leaning on the Young Master's desk sighed and walked towards him, his glasses slipping. Professionally and quite handsomely, he pushed the glasses back up to his face in one fluid movement.

"Start here, you will get this right before you perform for your actual teacher." He quietly instructed, pointing to the spot on the piece with the baton. Then he stepped back and leaned back on the desk once more, waiting for Ciel to start. The Young Master let out a small breath and put his violin up, the bow on the strings, ready to play. His eyes scanned the piece, line after line carefully and eyed his butler for the command. Sebastian had his eyes closed and was tapping the baton on the table in a steady rhythm.

"Go," He said in a low voice. Instantly Ciel started to play the piece, focusing with a dull blue eye. The sad part of the piece was played and Lina leaned against the door listening. Her hand throbbed and twitched in pain so she balled her fist up in order to make it stop. Unfortunately, it didn't. She watched Ciel's every movement, the way he played the violin and how perfectly he had done the piece. He put down the violin in its case and crossed his arms, looking at Sebastian with an eyebrow raised.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. The butler and smiled and nodded, taking off his glasses and rearranging his hair.

"It'll do, my Lord." He replied with a smirk. Ciel glanced to the side and scoffed softly. Lina silently made her way to her Young Master, about to show the letter she had recieved when the boy named Tom spoke up.

"That was absolutely beautiful! You'll blow your teacher away with that Ciel!" He encouraged, his smile bright and happy. Ciel looked at him with narrowed eyes and smiled slightly.

"Thank you," He said as he nodded towards him. Tom stood up and put his hands on his hips, beckoning to his butler.

"Well, I'm glad to be your friend Ciel, but I think I'll be going now. I've got an appointment today so I should get going." He sadly said, an apologetic look in his eyes. Ciel nodded and smiled.

"It's fine. I'll see you then." He replied as he walked his friend out of his study. Sebastian led Tom and his butler out of the mansion as Ciel and Lina stayed behind. Of course Ciel noticed her. She stood in front of the desk as he sat down, that bored look on his face.

"Did you get it?" He asked, a look of interest in his eyes. Lina closed her eyes and nodded, having to reach into the pocket of her jacket with her injured hand. Hopefully the color of the glove would hide the blood. Handing the letter to the Young Master, he took the letter in his hand but held onto her wrist. Narrowing her eyes, Ciel turned her hand over to reveal the ripped glove and the faint color of blood.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice. Pulling her hand back, she covered the wound with her hand, shaking her head.

"It is none of your concern. You wanted me to retrieve that letter and so I had. That was all." She replied calmly, having a feeling that he wanted to know anyway. Silence bore itself in for a second before Ciel stood up and put his hands on the desk, leaning forward. It gave off this deadly feeling. Lina looked into his one blue eye and saw a cold chasm.

"Was it Lau?" He asked, still in a low and angry voice. All she did was stare back hard, her jaw set and her hands tightly squeezed. Then he knew.

"That bastard," He murmured under his breath, sitting back down. "Hurting one of my own servants," He added, talking to himself.

"You do know I am a demon?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. She can heal just like Sebastian can. He whipped his head up and narrowed his eye.

"Of course I do," He snapped before breaking eye contact with her. He took the note in his hands and lifted the flap, pulling out a piece of paper. Reading it silently, Lina waited paitently like she always did.

"Hm, it seems as though Lau himself would like a chat with me." He said, meeting her eyes. Just then, Sebastian stepped into the room with that calm composure of his and stood beside Lina silently. He eyed her clenched hands and quietly wondered.

"Does that mean we're coming as well, Young Master?" Sebastian asked politely. Ciel stood up and threw the note on his desk.

"Yes, the two of you." He replied, walking out the door.

"Lina, wait for us by the door as Sebastian and I get ready. It seems as though you're perfectly fine. So excuse us." He added as Sebastian followed behind him silently. She walked out the door and waited by the lobby just as she was instructed and took her hand off her injured one. The slash was gone but the rip remained, making the glove look horribly outplaced.

Making a face, she pulled an extra set from her coat and plucked the ruined ones off her hands, putting them in her coat pocket. Slipping the new ones on, just in time, Sebastian and Ciel came down the steps. Ciel wore his dark blue suit with tophat and black coat. Sebastian had that butler uniform as always. Lina smiled before turning to push the doors open. A carriage awaits in the front where the same driver from before sat. He spotted Lina and smiled in relief that she made it out alright.

The three of them climbed into the carriage quietly and sat across from each other. Sebastian sat next to his master and Lina sat in front of them, alone. Ciel stared out a window as the carriage began to move. The demon servant could feel the butler's eyes on her. She didn't feel like staring at them at this moment. Not when she has to face Lau once more. Hopefully he won't bring a weapon with him this time?

**xXx**

"Ah Ciel!" The cheery voice of Lau filled Lina's ears as the three of them got down from the carriage. Lau, in his green robes stood on the front steps, a smile on his face. There was a girl next to him in a kimono robe as well except purple. Lina silently glared at him from the corner of her eye as she passed him last. The feeling of the metal sword plunging into her hand came back but she forced it away as they climbed some steps to get to a comfy couch.

Ciel sat in the middle with Sebastian and Lina on his sides, looking as professional as possible. Lau sat in front of them with that girl in his arms. He had his eyes closed in a smile as he spread his arms out.

"Now! What can I do for you, Young Earl?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Lina frowned as she saw the Young Master purse his lips.

"You perfectly know what I want. You wanted a chat right?" Ciel replied in that knowing voice of his. "But not with me." He added quietly, his one cerulean blue eye glowering at Lau. Sebastian raised an eyebrow curiously at his Young Master.

"Oh? Could you be offended somehow?" Lau asked mischievously. He opened his eyes and moved them to meet Lina's hard ones. It was like a thick barrier in her eyes. The butler intervened.

"Our Young Master offended? That could possibly never happen. Would you like to talk with the both of us?" He asked politely, starting to stand. Lau shook his head and smiled.

"No, not you. _You, _my dear." He tilted his head towards Lina in that scary way and smiled brightly. Lau stood up and started walking to another flight of stairs.

"Please come with me, dear!" Lau cheerfully said as he waited at the top of the steps for her. Lina glanced at Ciel for permission and saw him nod.

"Go," He quietly permitted, waving his hand to Lau. She nodded and stood up silently, walking up the steps next to Lau. He led her down the hall silently till Ciel couldn't see their figures anymore. Ciel turned to Sebastian and nodded.

"You know what to do," He said to his butler in a low voice. Sebastian smirked and stood up, his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied as he stepped into the shadows, disappearing from sight. Ciel leaned back in his seat, waiting for the play of events to happen.

He knew what Lau was up to and planned to see that it does not come true.

**xXx**

The Young Master really does like his servants. Sebastian leaped silently over the rooftops to the specific room that Lina was taken to. The only sound from him was the occasional tap of his foot against the tile. His black figure leaped in front of the moon, lighting his hair into a beautiful black mane. He stopped in a crouch in front of a window, seeing Lina sitting in a chair across from Lau. Smiling, he waited.

"So what is it you would like to talk about Lau?" Lina asked kindly. She sat in a chair, her head tilted to the side sweetly. Lau sat in front of her, that smile on his face.

"I would like a request from you. I don't want to do it because of who I am and my reputation, but you can do it right? You're just a Phantomhive servant." He replied with a wave of his hand. Lina narrowed her eyes and rested her cheek against her fist.

"Really? That's what you think?" She asked with a scowl on her face. "I don't take orders from you. My loyalty only lies with the Phantomhive's." Lau stood up and kneeled down in front of her, looking into her eyes. She glared down at him with a scowl and stared him down.

"Is that true?" He asked out of curiosity. Sebastian watched them silently, listening to their conversation.

"What's the request?" Lina asked otherwise, breaking her eye contact from him. Lau smiled and stood up and leaned in, inches away from her face. His hands were on top of hers, his fingers gripping her wrists. The butler raised an eyebrow in interest and got ready with the window. Lina narrowed her eyes and waited for an answer, a frown on her face.

"I have come to collecting swords from all around the world as a new hobby of mine. There's one in particular that I have grown fond of and would like to have it. It's called the Silver Blade."

"It's location?" She asked calmly, not reacting to his request.

"The mansion of a very wealthy person. You might know him, you might not." Lau replied, handing her a piece of paper from his breast pocket. She nodded, taking the paper, holding it in her hand.

"So you'll do it?" He asked, standing up with his hands behind his back. Lina stood up and thought about it, glancing to the side. Before she could answer, she heard the window creak open and glanced up to see a dark figure come in and land behind Lau. She saw the butler outfit and lowered her eyes.

"We'll have to discuss that with the Young Master." Sebastian interrupted, stepping beside Lina, his hand accidently brushing against hers. Lau crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Whatever. Just get it done." He said, heading out of the room quietly. The mood in him seemed to have changed once Sebastian stepped foot in the room. Speaking of Sebastian, he turned to Lina and looked into her eyes.

"You will discuss it with the Young Master right?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes. Lina gazed into his eyes a little bit more before breaking off and walking out the door silently.

"Maybe," She replied, leaving Sebastian alone in the room. He followed and was soon beside her with a frown on his face.

"If you go on with the request, will you let me come?" He asked so suddenly. Lina stopped walking, shocked at his question. She faced him with widened eyes.

"Why? Nothing would happen to me." She countered, starting to walk again. Sebastian as always followed once more with her through the hall.

"The Young Master would see that it's fine." Sebastian offered, knowing that he might or might not allow it. Lina frowned and shook her head as they went down the steps to see Ciel patiently waiting for them.

"Let's go," Ciel said as he stood up, heading for the door. Sebastian opened the door for him, letting him out first with Lina next and him last. In the carriage, Lina held the piece of paper in her hands, reading the address of the sword that Lau wants.

"Lina," She looked up and saw Sebastian eyeing her calmly. She nodded and looked at Ciel.

"Young Master, I'd like to talk to you about something important." She started, catching his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, glancing at the paper in her hands.

"Lau wants me to go and retrieve a sword for him. He can't go himself because of his reputation." She explained, with a dark look in her purple eyes. Ciel put a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Young Master, I was thinking that I could accompany her." Sebastian added in a quiet voice. Ciel looked up at him, shocked that he would ask that of him. Lina also seemed shocked that he asked that to his own master.

"You want to go with her?" Ciel asked in an interested voice. Sebastian stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"If that would be alright with you, Young Master." He said in a low voice as the carriage reached the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel sighed and looked at Lina, staring into her eyes.

"Very well. I'll allow you to go with her. What is the address?" He asked, as Lina handed him the piece of paper. Turning it around he saw the writing and froze, coldness creeping up his back.

"Young Master?" Lina asked concernedly, leaning forward slightly. Why of all places would the sword that Lau is looking for be here? Could he really be telling the truth? What the hell is going on? Ciel asked himself in a crazy manner as his eyes kept reading the address.

_Alois Trancy's mansion. Somwhere inside their basement.  
>Hope you retrieve my precious sword!<br>-Lau_

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No waaaaay right? I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!


	4. Stealth Into the Trancy's Mansion

**A/N: **You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading this story! I'm glad you all like it. Tell people you know who like Kuroshitsuji to read it! If you wanna that is...okay! Now to the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**Chapter 4: Stealth Into the Trancy's Mansion**

Two weeks had passed since the visit to Lau and Ciel still hadn't said when the two demon servants could go to Alois Trancy's household. He had that undecisive look in his eye, refusing to let us on his suggestions. As of this moment, Sebastian and Lina stuck together in hopes of finally having an answer from the Earl. They were both at the top of the stairs, having no duties at the moment for the Young Master was still asleep. It was early in the morning and the two of them were always the first ones awake. Lina sat on one flat side of the rail to the stairs, dressed in a black skirt and tank top, a black jacket in her hands. Sebastian sat on the other side, in his usual butler suit and white gloves. They sat silently, listening to the birds chirp outside and the clocks ticking throughout the mansion.

"Do you suppose-"

"-that he'll finally say yes?" Sebastian finished, glancing at the purple eyed servant. She stared back with an uncertain look in her eyes. Ever since Sebastian asked to come with her on the request, they had become friends or what seemed like friends at the least.

"Maybe. He's had quite some time thinking it over." He added, giving her a small smile. They needed to retrieve that sword for Lau. Though they didn't want to, Ciel asked them to do it as an order. Now all he has to do is give them the answer they want. Lina knew nothing of this Alois Trancy, but from the looks of Ciel and Sebastian's faces...they seemed to have met him a few times, not having a great outcome.

"Mm," She replied, climbing onto the flat side of the rail, looking down at the first level of the mansion. Then without a second thought, she jumped. The wind rushed past her for a second before she hit the floor softly, her hands pressing down on the carpet, one knee up. A moment later, a dark shadow landed beside her softly, wind from the landing blowing her hair slightly.

"I do believe it is time to make preperations for the Young Master's awakening." Sebastian said, getting up onto his feet. Lending Lina a hand, she grabbed his white gloved hand and stood up, meeting his eyes.

"I have no orders at the moment," She quietly spoke, releasing his hand. "I'll be watching the mansion." She added, walking away silently through the halls, her black hair shading the expression of her face. Sebastian glanced down at the hand through his red eyes, glowing. That warm presence on his hand was her hand. As soon as she released her grip on him, the warmness faded away back into the cold atomsphere as before.

He didn't like that feeling.

Sighing, he walked in the halls, turning on the lights as he passed with the candle stick he held in his hand. Soon as the sun started to rise, he barged into Finny and Bard's rooms and woke them up, clapping his hands loudly. The two servants jolted out of bed, their usual reaction, and started changing as Sebastian left the room to wake Mey-rin. Pausing in front of the door, he knocked with a balled fist to be met with the maid as she opened the door, dressed and ready to start working.

"Good morning Sebastian," She greeted with a smile. Her glasses blocked that unusual look in her eyes, ones that made her not human. He smiled back, nodding as she passed him.

"Get to work, we've got a lot of things to do today." He instructed softly as he walked beside her, being met with Finny and Bard beside them. They walked in a line, going to their positions for the start of the day.

"Yes sir!" The servants replied, saluting as the ran off to do their duties. Glancing up to the corridor where the Young Master slept, he sighed, heading for the kitchen to fetch the tea for his Master. What a start to the day.

**xXx**

Watching the sun rise was a beautiful thing in the morning. The bright star rose through the horizon, giving Lina that breathless feeling. Even if she was a demon, she could still feel some emotions within her. Sitting on top of the mansion's roof, she leaned against the chimney, her arms crossed and that peaceful smile on her face. She had seen many beautiful things in her past life, but not as mezmerizing as dawn approaching.

"Have you recieved an answer yet Sebastian?" She asked as the man said approached on the roof, walking in that graceful way. He chuckled and stopped in front of her, just a few feet away.

"I have. The Young Master said that he shall let us go by this afternoon. We are to come back by midnight. If we do not, then...well I would especially however...you.." He began, giving her a wary glance.

"I am not contracted, therefore do not respond to his calling, I understand. It's alright, I'll make it back just as you would." Lina finished for him, a smile on her face. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, unsure of whether to tell the Young Master. Making his decision, he nodded and disappeared in the darkness, heading back to the Earl. Lina glanced back at the rising sun, wondering how her Master would react to her decision. Not Ciel. But...her.

"My lady Eclair," She whispered, closing her eyes, as a long lost emotion rose up inside. Sorrow. A demon did not feel this emotion yet why is she at this moment? A tear streaked down her face as she opened her purple eyes again, gazing up into the sky where her Master's soul laid. She did not fulfill her contract with her and yet she is still here. Not fulfilling a contract with a human is unforgivable, she would be punished if she were to go back to where she came from. Opening her eyes, she let the tears fall as she looked into the clear blue sky.

"She had a reason for giving me this ring," She whispered in the same tone, her hands clenched. "She saved me from receiving punishment, she saved me. My Master," Lina added, bowing her head, her hair blocking her eyes.

"But now I am all alone without anyone who actually means something to me. Ciel-kun, you have touched my heart but nothing will compare you to how Lady Eclair changed me." The demon servant said, unclenching and clenching her fists, releasing the tension inside her. Brushed the tears away with her glove, she turned her head to see Sebastian approaching once more on the tile.

"What did he say?" She asked as he came to a stop, not meeting her eyes.

"The Young Master would like to see you." He said, disappearing once more. Narrowing her eyes, Lina scowled and disappeared as well, appearing inside the mansion and heading towards Ciel's study. Opening the door, she entered and saw Ciel sitting at his desk with the matching scowl that was on her face.

"Young Master," She said, nodding towards him.

"You say that you will make it back even without a contract?" He asked in a cold voice. Lina narrowed her eyes and took a breath.

"Yes, my Lord."

"If by any chance that Alois Trancy or his butler finds you...you're dead Lina. You understand? This is why I let Sebastian come with you: even if you are an experienced fighting demon, the butler that Alois Trancy has is a demon as well and will kill you in an instant if you mess up. Sebastian will assist you with his life if you were to get hurt, that was one of my orders to him." Lina's eyes narrowed at the mention of "if you were to get hurt" which was highly unlikely.

"Go Lina, Sebastian is waiting outside the mansion for you. I want you to be careful when you retrieve that sword. It seems as though Sebastian has come to-" He cut off his words, narrowing his eye as he looked at his servant. He closed his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Go,"

**xXx**

"So did the Young Master say anything in particular before we left?" Sebastian asked her in a curious voice. They were darting through the dark woods, leaping from branch to branch. Lina stayed beside him, a smile on her face, one that did not reach her eyes.

"No," She replied simply with a shake of her head. The butler cocked his head to the side but looked away, dropping the subject. Instead, Lina thought of another one. She leaped off a branch, reaching high to grip onto a over hanging branch with her hand, swinging into an even faster speed.

"Where do you think the sword is?" She asked, turning her head to a silent Sebastian.

"There is no possible answer, but we must make haste and find that scrap of metal before Alois Trancy or Claude Faustus sees us looking through their basement." He replied, his eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on his face. She raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and smirked.

"What is the deal with these Trancy people? Exactly _what _did they do you?" She inquired in an amused voice. The smirk that was on her face slipped away as soon as she saw Sebastian's expression. Grave and evil.

"It wasn't _what _they did to us, it was what they _wanted _from us." Sebastian replied, in a stoic voice. A haunting feeling hit her in the gut as she waited for his answer.

"Ciel Phantomhive," She breathed out, realizing the answer.

"Both the Young Master and Alois Trancy's pasts were alike which made their souls much more valuable. Trancy's butler, Claude wanted Ciel's soul because of the similiarity." He explained, stopping for a moment. Lina was too deep in thought to notice and stumbled as she landed on a branch, her feet tripping beneath her. She fell forward, about to catch herself when an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pressing her back into his chest as he leapt down to the soft grass, leaning against a nearby tree.

Sebastian kept his hold on her for a few moments, leaning in for a second, his head beside her ear. Lina looked away from him, her hand on top of his that was around her waist, tightening as if to pull it off. However all that did was make him tighten his hold on her, surprising her for a second. The butler chuckled and he noticed how Lina's heart beat was beating hard against her neck. She whirled around, her eyes flashing with anger. The red eyes of a demon glared back at him as they narrowed. Her hair bristled with rage as she took a step back, her fists clenched. This certainly wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"You shouldn't have done that Sebastian Michealis," She snarled as she turned around, her anger rising up with the shadow. The man said froze in place as she walked off into the woods alone, anger coming off in waves around her.

**xXx**

Of course he'd do that. He's a demon it's part of what he is. Demons are born with the traits of lust and pleasure already within them, being with them until they grow up. Lina however had those traits taken away from her when Lady Eclair died. The thing that keeps those feelings rushing back was the ring she was wearing, it was her refuge of peace. The peace she could maintain.

"I am sorry for I did Lina," Sebastian landed in front of her, his face in a look of confusion. Well he certain didn't get the reaction he wanted. She stopped and balled her fists, a scowl forming on her lips.

"Come on, we have to go." She said, walking around him and dropping the subject. Sebastian turned around with a surprised look in his eyes. What had he done?

"As you wish," He said, following after her quietly. As of this moment, Lina Carson was fuming with anger. She could not stand it when someone does something like that to her. It only brings back those ripped away feelings that were being kept from returning because of the ring. Then why hadn't she gotten rid of the ring yet? Well it is the only thing that keeps her linked to this world and will keep the people after her away so she cannot be punished.

Lady Eclair saved her and she will never be able to repay that debt.

When she heard Sebastian inhale as if to say something, she turned her head slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He stared back at her with widened eyes, his lips partially opened.

"Drop the subject and we'll get this task done." She growled before jumping back into the path of the branches. Sebastian followed after her silently, keeping his distance but making sure that he could see her just in case something happened.

He himself didn't know why he had done that. The warm feeling of her hand in his must have something do to with this. Curse it all. It was that feeling of sorrow that was growing inside of him. Has never had anyone else in his life beside the Young Master.

No one else.

**xXx**

The two silent demons came to a stop at the edge of the forest, their eyes narrowed. They held onto the side of the tree for balance as they moved to the side, trying to find the back. Sebastian went at the speed of a demon around the entire mansion's exterior, trying to find a way in, leaving Lina to keep on as a look out, in case anything happened. Using her vision, she stuck to the shadows but saw through the window a blonde haired boy wearing fancy clothes with piercing sky blue eyes.

He had a smile on his face and was enjoying whatever he was doing. Next to him stood a butler, handsome just like Sebastian but with a set of glasses. In his hazel eyes was a look of desire and a meal that sat right in front of him. Lina had a guess on who that was: Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. A silent shadow appeared back beside her, his eyes taking glances at her impassive face.

"There's no other way in besides the front. We have to wait until the right time to enter." He said in a low voice besides her ear. The moment in the woods before had vanished and all that remained was the request made by Lau. And an order made by Ciel Phantomhive. These two butlers will not fail him.

"There must be something. Something besides that front door. It's too risky to just doorbell and hide until one of them comes out to open it. I have a feeling that that butler in there, Claude, already _knows _we're here. He just doesn't want to do anything about it right now." Lina quietly replied, glancing around the mansion hopefully to spot something. Then she spotted it, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"There," She said, pointing to the slightly opened window to the side of the building. Sebastian looked over her shoulder and smirked. Then he glanced at her, meeting her eyes for a moment.

"Seems as though I was wrong then," He quietly said, moving back through the trees to get to that side as stealthy as possible. Lina followed, making sure to keep her footsteps quiet.

**xXx**

Alois Trancy laughed as he danced around, watching his butler dance the macabre, seeing him tap dance to the beat. Alois held a rose in his mouth as he clapped, and stomped his feet. He stepped in a circle, taking Claude's hand into a dance.

Together they danced around the mansion to the music not caring if anyone else saw. It was just them two anyway. No maids or other demons at the matter. As soon as the song ended, Alois seperated from his butler and spun in circles around the carpet. Claude stepped off to the side and looked out a nearby window, his eyes searching for something.

Footsteps approached him and Alois was gripping his arm, laughing cheerfully, his blue eyes glittering. Claude smiled and ruffled his hair, turning back to the window once more.

"Claude! Claude!" Alois exictedly said, making him turn around once more.

"Yes, your Highness?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Suddenly, the Earl Trancy stopped jumping and he walked up to him, his eyes half closed and the coldness in them, reaching the butler.

"You know right?" Alois asked in a deadly voice, his eyes meeting the hazel ones of his butler. They faded to a deep shade of red as they both looked out the window.

"Yes, they're here. Those two demons sent by Ciel Phantomhive to retrieve the Silver Blade." Claude replied in that soft yet very deadly voice.

Things were going to get a little messy in this mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This can't be happening...right? Is that what you're thinking? Sebastian and Lina face off with Claude? Well I guess that's what you would think what would happen in the next chapter. It COULD happen...possibly...maybe...yes...

Well thanks for reading this chapter and I wanna also say thanks for the people who put this story on their alerts lists and added me to their favorite authors and added this story to their favorite stories! It means a lot! Thanks so much guys!

-FallenWing21


	5. Golden Knife

**A/N: **Yosh! I've got another update! I hope you like this story! I like it a lot and hopefully I'll have other updates as well! So keep checking and I'll catch you guys soon! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**Chapter 5: Golden Knife**

"Three...two...one..." Sebastian made the signal with his hand and the two demons rushed forward just as the clouds settled underneath the sun, giving them the darkness they needed to infiltrate the estate. Lina grabbed hold of the sill and pushed up the window, climbing in and tumbled on to the carpet below. The butler followed suit and landed beside her quietly.

She opened her eyes, glancing at Sebastian to reveal those astonishing flickering purple orbs staring into his eyes. He gazed back at her and nodded, going their seperate ways, trying to find the door to the basement. Sebastian had described it well, a light brown door with a golden brass knob however...WHICH ONE WAS IT? Lina had her back against a darkened hall, staring at the doors with a shocked expression. Each one of them was like the one the idiot butler described. All. Of. Them. Putting a hand to the side of her head, she sighed inaudibly, shaking her head.

Then staring off into the hall and sensing that no one was there, she used the speed of a demon to zoom straight past it, being as silently as a falling feather. No one would know she was there, unless they were a demon.

Which of course was 3/4's of the people in this place. The creak of a door opening made her freeze and press herself against the wall once more, watching a figure step out of a room. The figure had a uniform of a butler, and a pair of glasses. His eyes were hazel and he held a small frown on his face. Claude Faustus. Narrowing her eyes in reaction, Lina started backing away silently when he turned in her direction so suddenly.

"I know you're there demon," He spoke, his voice echoing through the hall. It held that deadly emotion and made Lina's heart slightly, _slightly _race. Ignoring his comment, she continued slinking away in the shadows, trying to avoid his scrutinizing gaze through the hall.

_Were we found out this easily? Were we not careful enough? _She thought bitterly as she found herself in the dimly lit dining room. Suddenly, she sensed something cold and metal slashed against her face and turned around, batting away the knives that were thrown to her. As she caught one of the golden knives, she felt a demonic presence approach. Moving silently, she dashed away from the presence and made her way back through the hall and into the lobby where she

"How could you get yourself found out at the beginning of the game?" He asked her softly as he walked in front of her, a small grin on his face. She handed him the knife she had caught and sighed quietly.

"I don't know how I could mess up already. I guess...I'm just on edge right now." She replied, glancing back at Sebastian who tucked the knife in his coat pocket. He cast her a small smile and shook his head.

"Well, let's stick together, I think I've found the door but it'll be hard to get in. It's heavily guarded." He softly said in her ear, leading her through the halls, away from the demonic predator that was after them. Sebastian pressed a hand to her abdomen suddenly, making her stop.

"Stay here for a moment." He said before dashing off somewhere, leaving Lina all alone in the dangerous and dark mansion. The hours had passed by as the pair traveled to the estate and now it's 7pm. Lina slowed her breathing and calmed down just as Sebastian came back with a worried look in his demon eyes.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, staring at him with a frown on her face. He breathed for a moment and closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. Then he opened his eyes and looking into hers for a second.

"I need you to trust me." He said, leaning forward slightly. "I know that we demons may not get along enough to like each other, but you have to trust me on this. Claude is already waiting for us by the door and we're going to have to fight him." Sebastian replied as they slowed down to a walk, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Then he stopped and turned back to her, a wary look in his eyes. She surprisingly had a defiant and revengeful look in hers.

"I trust you Sebastian, though you may be who you are, I trust you." She replied, giving him a small smile. Then that smile formed into a smirk and she grinned at him devlishly. "Besides, I'd like to kick that demon's ass for stabbing me in the back." Sebastian raised his eyebrows in astonishment but shook his head and kept going.

"I'll be the one to fight him Lina," He softly said, making sure she won't hear him. Lina had another task on hand than to fight the demon who wants to hunt them.

**xXx**

"Do you think Ranmao, that they'll be able to retrieve my precious sword?" Lau asked the girl that was sitting in his lap. They were sitting in the dim light, watching a butterfly flit around the mansion, looking for a way to escape.

"Will the two rabbits escape from the two predatory wolves that are after them?" He wondered out loud, his eyes cast up to the ceiling.

"Yes, I believe so nii-san." Ranmao replied quietly, resting her head upon his shoulder in a comforting way. "Their master ordered them to retrieve it and so they shall."

Lau smiled and stroked her hair smoothly, breathing and believing in her words. "Yes, I think so too."

**xXx**

"Well, I guess my suspicions were correct." Claude Faustus stood in front of the two demon servants, his hands behind him as he smiled. His butler outfit was similar to Sebastian's but the only thing that changed it were his glasses.

"I didn't want to meet up with your disgusting face." Sebastian countered with that maniac smile. Lina stood beside him, looking past Claude's shoulder to see the golden knob and the brown wood behind him. That's it.

"Oh, how rude of a Phantomhive butler to say such a thing to a Trancy butler. It is something that a Trancy butler would not say. Absolutely not." He said as he took off his glasses and stuffed them inside his coat. Sebastian took a step forward and cracked his knuckles with a smirk upon his handsome face.

"Why don't we get this show on the road?" He asked, just a few feet away from the butler. The Trancy butler stepped up and smiled. Then he extended his hands and beckoned for him to come.

"Yes, so I may crush and rip that other demon's heart out." He flipped his hair before swiping out golden knives that were stuck in between his fingers. Sebastian did the same thing except the golden knife that was thrown to Lina was in the middle of one of his hands. Then at the same time, they threw their knives at each other, each one hitting the other. All except that one golden knife. Flipping in mid-air, Sebastian cast another throw at the Trancy butler, also being caught by his own. The Phantomhive butler deflected them all with the one knife he was holding and landed back beside Lina. He placed the side of the knife in his mouth and grabbed Lina's shoulders, pulling her back and then pushing her forward. Before he let her go, he whispered in her ear: "Get that sword for us."

Lina broke out of her daze and leaped up, twisting through the line of fire and landed behind Claude who was still fighting Sebastian. Claude turned and was about to throw the knives directly into her back when Sebastian showed up out of nowhere and blocked them all, still with that golden knife. Surprisingly, Sebastian held a smile on his face as he heard the door squeak open and shut.

"Here, take this back! This knife was the one you shot at her, one thing you'll regret doing Trancy butler," Sebastian said with a cold smile, as he threw the golden knife through the cluster of others, heading straight for Claude's heart. He moved aside but it struck into his arm, making him stop for a second. Sebastian took this as his chance and instantly had in his hands, another handful of silver knives, throwing them at his still figure. Landing back on the ground, he glanced back at the door that had shut a few moments ago.

_Lina, you only have a few minutes. I'll give you as much time as you need, but get that sword soon!_

**xXx**

She could hear her own footsteps echoing through the basement as she looked at the many shelves that passed her line of sight. There was only a single bulb that lit a single spot but other than that, total darkness. Glancing around, she searched for something long, something that looked like a sword, anything! She felt the sudden drop in the temperature and froze, her eyes staring at nothing for she knew it was behind her.

"I knew you'd be the one to come." A voice echoed behind her. It was cold and filled with malice, like this person wouldn't mind seeing her get tortured. Turning, she saw the purple suit he was wearing and those piercing, mean, light blue eyes.

Alois Trancy.

Narrowing her eyes, she faced him, the purple in her eyes, fading to the red of a demon's. A frown formed on her lips as she walked up to him, stopping a few feet away. The Earl glared back at her with such an expression that it seemed like no one could pull it off but him.

"Do you have it?" She growled, her red eyes boring into his. The kid smirked and closed his eyes, tossing his head to the side.

"Of course I would, but there's no chance that I'd be giving it to you." He replied, pulling out a long and deadly looking sword. That must be it. Except her pointed the sharp point of it at her. There was a deadly look in his eyes as he neared her slowly.

"I won't mind killing you either. I'm sure Ciel would be devastated. Oh and that arrogant butler of his as well." He sneered as he said "Ciel" and raised his weapon up. Striking down, he was met with Lina's hands holding the blade in her gloved hands, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Then he pulled back and taunted her with the blade, jabbing it on either side.

"You don't want to pick a fight with me, Alois Trancy, you'll regret it." Lina threatened, meaning every word of it. She jumped out of the way of the blade once more and was pushed back against the wall, the blade of the sword against her throat. Alois grinned and pulled the blade away, his hand lashing out for her throat. Lina made a look of annoyance, swatted his hand away and jammed her fist into his stomach. He gasped and was sent sprawled onto the floor, his hands around his stomach in pain. Then he recovered and stood up, wiping the spit off his chin.

"This is going to be fun!" He cheered, charging at her at enormous speed. Lina prepared herself and grabbed his wrists, keeping the blade away from chopping her head off.

"You're really trying to make this hard for me aren't you?" Lina asked in a deadly voice, hitting his arm hard with the side of her hand. She heard something break and stepped to the side as Alois crashed into a few of the shelves, the contents piling on top of him. He roared in anger and stood up, not caring that his arm could be broken. His eyes bore into hers, showing the rage that he holds. Then he ran at her once more, the blade pointed towards her heart.

"I'll slice your heart out demon!" He yelled, lashing forth. Lina side stepped it and pushed him into another set of shelves. He released the grip of the sword and fell face down on the floor. Then she grabbed the sword from the floor and stared at her own reflection from the blade. It showed her true demonic nature, the unruly, wild look in her red eyes and that smile on her face as she approached the Earl. Bending down to his height, she put the blade right next to his cheek, her eyes narrowing.

"It sickens me to see that you're this weak." She softly said, gazing into his eyes. He glared back at her, gritting his teeth as his hand wrapped around a piece of glass behind his back. Then he whipped his arm around, aiming for her shoulder. Lina moved to the side and brought the heel of her palm to his chin, sending him to his back once more. He stared at her with widened eyes as she neared him, the point of the blade directed towards him. At the last moment, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed her ankle.

"Claude!" He yelled before showing her the Faustine sign on his tongue. It glowed a bright yellow and a shadow appeared beside the Earl. The demon butler's eyes faded into the red demon eyes as he helped his master up. Alois let go of Lina's ankle and stayed behind his butler, a smile on his face.

"Eliminate this demon!" He ordered, pointing at her with a small chuckle. Lina narrowed her eyes and stepped back, the sword in a defensive stance. Claude stepped forward and put a hand on his chest, bowing.

"Yes, your Highness." He said before turning to meet her eyes. She whipped the sword to the side, and smiled as he approached her.

"This will be interesting." She spoke as he threw a handful of knives in her direction. Dodging them quickly, she appeared behind him, the blade of the sword stuck through his chest. Blood spilled on the other side before she pulled the weapon out, leaping back. Claude turned around with a smile on his face.

"I'll finally have the chance to tear you to shreds." He said as he walked towards her slowly. She narrowed her eyes as she was backed up against the wall with the butler only a few feet away from her.

"I killed off that other butler so now it's only you." He added as he raised a hand full of knives. Lina ducked as he threw them, hearing them sink into the brick wall behind her as she dashed forward, ramming herself into the body of Claude Faustus. They both flew on to the ground but Lina got up first, running up the steps with the blade in hand.

"Get her Claude!" Alois screamed as his butler ran after her. She broke through the door and turned as she was met with Claude's hand around her throat. They both fell on to the carpet with Lina on the bottom and Claude on top. She kneed him in the stomach and flipped over, to be met with him again with the blade of the knife against her throat.

"This'll be nice and quick." He said in her ear softly. Smirking, Lina closed her eyes as she still felt the knife at her throat. Where you might ask is our famous Phantomhive butler? Well he's still in the room.

**xXx**

Sebastian held his knife at the base of Claude's throat, his eyes holding a vicious glare. Claude smiled and released the knife that was around Lina's throat, hearing it drop to the floor. Lina whirled around and grabbed his throat, her eyes narrowed. She caught the look in Sebastian's eye and scowled, releasing Claude from her clutches. Stepping back she balanced the sword on her shoulder, her eyes filled with fire.

"It seems as though our fight has to end a bit early." Sebastian said as Lina stood beside him with a grin on her face. Claude turned around and threw two handfuls of knives at them, making sure none of them missed their target. However, they did since the two demons were already climbing out the window.

"Claude!" Alois yelled as he walked up behind him, only to give him a slap to the face, sending his glasses to the floor. "You did not complete the order I gave you, therefore you get punishment! Ooh, I wonder what punishment he shall get?" He wondered, his eyes icy and cold.

**xXx**

"You certainly didn't give me enough time to escape." Lina commented as they jumped through the trees, looking fine as if nothing had happened. Sebastian smirked and shook his head.

"No I most certainly did not. I didn't have any idea that Alois was down there." He countered with an excuse. Lina rolled her eyes as the red color faded back into the purple.

"Well, our order has been completed. Shall we give it to Lau then?" She asked, looking at the blade once more, wiping off the blood that was on it. Sebastian put a hand over it, in a signal to wait.

"Not yet. I do believe that the Young Master wanted to see the sword for himself." He said, a small smile on his face.

"Those two really are a handful," She said, changing the subject to the two people inside the Trancy mansion. Sebastian gave her a look and nodded.

"As you could've seen, Alois has this violent nature in him."

"Yes, I saw that from when he tried to stab me with a piece of glass." She replied as they reached the Phantomhive mansion. The demon butler chuckled and clapped her shoulder in a praising type of way. The two demons knocked on Ciel's study and let themselves enter to be seen with a waiting Ciel. He smirked at them as he glanced at his watch.

"Thirty minutes before twelve. Good job," He said as he leaned back in his seat. The tension that seemed to be in his shoulders fell away as he saw that the two servants of his were unharmed. Lina passed him the sword and stood in front of him, watching his reaction.

"Excellent work, deliver this to Lau first thing in the morning. Sebastian you may go with her." He said, his eye looking at Lina in an impressed way. Sebastian bowed and exited the room to gather his cart for tea.

"You certainly have done more than you've bargained for Lina," Ciel praised quietly. Lina smiled and nodded a small hint of blush on her face. To think a demon could still do that.

"I am prepared to protect the Phantomhive's estate with my life, my Lord." She replied, her hair blocking her eyes. Lina Carson has given the one single order her all, ever since she was given it. Ciel closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oooh...lots of action huh? That's just how Kuroshitsuji is right? Okay, I hoped you like this chapter! Please review!

-FallenWing21


	6. The Estate of His Fiancee

**A/N: **Hola! It is a new chapter for this story! Can you leave a review and tell me who your favorite character is in this story? That'd be cool!

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**Chapter 6: The Estate of His Fiancee**

In the darkness of the mansion, a figure jumped over the railing and on to the carpeted floor below. She landed on her bent knees and had the sword strapped to her back. It clinked slightly against the buckles of her coat but otherwise, it was as silent as the night. Lina stood up, her hair moving in front of her face. She got herself ready and leaped through the night as a shadow. In minutes she was in front of Lau's mansion with a relaxed look in her eyes. Taking the knob of the door she pushed it open to be met with Ran-mao's weapon against her forearm. Lina narrowed her eyes, filled with anger as she pushed her back into the room, shutting the door.

"All I want is to return the sword," She said through gritted teeth, shoving her away. Ran-mao slid on the floor, about to attack again when a hand landed on her shoulder. Lau was beside her, awake and smiling.

"I see you've got it." He said, his hand outstretched. Lina scowled and pulled the sword from her back, throwing it to him. He caught it easily and put a hand on the blade, stroking it softly.

"Thank you for bringing it to me," He quietly said, nodding towards the demon. She nodded back and made her way to the door.

"I'll follow any order that my master gives me. Not yours." She said in a low voice, glancing back at him before leaving. Returning back to the estate, she walked in and smoothed out her coat breathing out. Shutting the door behind her, she walked up the stairs to go into Ciel's study to see him sitting there drinking tea.

"My Lord, do I have any orders today?" She asked, standing in front of him with her hands behind her back.

"Yes, quite a long one. My fiancée, Lady Elizabeth has planned for us to all go to the beach. As much as I don't want to," He muttered, glancing to the side. "You are to go to her home and escort her to the Raymond Sea. That's our location. Sebastian and I will meet you there along with our servants for they want to come. And, if anything happens, protect Elizabeth with your life, that is an order." Hearing her orders she bowed gracefully with her hand over her heart.

"Yes, my Lord." She said before exiting the room. Shutting the door, she turned to be met with Sebastian right in front of her. Not flinching, Lina stepped to the side to let him enter, making her way through the halls.

"Good morning," Sebastian calmly said, tilting his head in her direction. She nodded back and turned, making her way back to the first floor. From there on, she disappeared as a shadow, dashing through the woods to see Lady Elizabeth.

**xXx**

"I assume that you've given her the order?" Sebastian inquired, setting a cup of jasmine tea in front of Ciel. He held the cup in his hands, his eye closed.

"Yes, I have. She'll be with Lizzy till we get there." Ciel replied, taking a sip. The butler stood beside him, his hands in front of him.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Young Master?" He asked, leaning down a little to his height. Glancing from the corner of his eye, Ciel stared into the red eyes of the demon and frowned.

"No, there isn't." He bluntly said, setting the half drunken cup back on the table.

"I see, then I shall make my way to prepare the basket for our trip today." He said before bowing. Ciel nodded, watching him step out of the room. Sighing, he turned the chair and stared out the window to see a bright sunny day. _Lizzy will surely enjoy this trip, _he thought with a small smile.

Sebastian walked down the steps of the mansion to hear complete silence. Furrowing his eyebrows, the butler wondered what could possibly be going on to make it this quiet. Surely there ought to be an explosion or two somewhere around the kitchen complex. Walking to the rooms of the servants, he barged into the guys room and stopped in his tracks to see swimming trunks displayed all over the place. They were hanging on the bedpost, scattered on the floor and all over the bed.

The culprits? Finny and Bard.

"What in the world are you two _doing_?" Sebastian asked quietly yet angrily. He stared down at the two men who sat in front of him, talking about something that seemed to be even more important than cleaning up what was displayed around the room. Finny looked up with a gasp and smiled, waving in hello.

"Oh! Sebastian! We were just picking out what trunks we'd like to bring with us to the beach! Oh yes! You've got to pick your own as well!" He said, spreading his arms towards the mass of swimming trunks around him. Putting a hand to his head, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No I am sorry, but I will not be swimming today. I only serve as the Young Master's butler and that is all." He calmly said, backing up out of the room slowly. Just then, Bard jumped up behind him and shoved him forward into the room. He held his mouth slightly open in surprise as Bard shut the door behind him, leaving him trapped with the two servants.

"So! Which one would you like to wear?" Finny asked him cheerfully, showing him a bunch of trunks that all looked different. Sebastian looked to the side, obviously not interested in looking at men's trunks.

"Like I said before Finny, I am not going to-"

"Ah who cares? Bard and I will be the ones who pick for you!" He said, ignoring the butler's protests. Usually the gardener would listen, but not right now. He's too caught up in the subject to be pulled out. He's gone **too deep. **Suddenly, Finny and Bard laughed loudly making him jolt. He stared at them for a few seconds and started to back away, his hand already around the knob of the door. In a flash, he was out of the horrid sight and was making his way to the kitchen when he heard a yell which was a laugh, making him jolt once more.

"Whatever subject they're talking about cannot be that seriously funny." Sebastian said within a deathly aura. He was obviously angry and annoyed. Clenching his fists, he sighed and the aura vanished as he closed his eyes, his hand to his throbbing temple.

"No matter, I must prepare the dishes for the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth." He said, finally reaching the kitchen. He grabbed the ingredients he needed and started making the dishes as quickly and professionally as he could. After all, Ciel and the servants were waiting for him to finish so they may go to the beach. Sighing again, he just remembered that he had to also pick the attire for the Young Master. The Young Master after all wasn't a very good choice maker when it came to clothing.

In about thirty minutes he had finished the two fabulous dishes along with two desserts for the young couple. Placing them in the basket carefully, he shut the lid and whisked it off with him back into the Young Master's study. Knocking on the door, he went on in and saw Ciel patiently waiting for him with his hands interlaced.

"Young Master, it is time to get ready." He said, offering the Earl a hand. Ciel took his hand and stood up without a word, being led to his bedroom. Minutes later he had the Earl dressed up in his attire and was finishing the last of the buttons.

"I'm sure that Lady Elizabeth will be impressed by my choice of attire for you." Sebastian said with a smirk as he put the top button in, inches away from the Young Master's face. Ciel scowled at him but let him tighten the tie around his neck, his smile growing wider as his hands hovered next to his neck. Moving back, he stood up straight and chuckled as Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"Let's just get going, I don't want to keep Lizzy waiting." He calmly said, stepping down and heading for the door.

**xXx**

"Oh you must! Please Lina! I'm sure Sebastian would love it!" Lady Elizabeth cried out with joy all over her face. She had Lina in her arms, keeping her from moving as her maid picked out the swimsuit for the demon servant to wear. She was trying hard not to be rude by walking away but so far her patience was lacking and she really didn't want to wear that swimsuit.

"I-I don't really-" Lizzy put a hand over her mouth, silencing her. Lina widened her eyes as she faced her with a sad look in her eyes.

"You know? Ciel-kun said that you would belong to me today. And that you'd have to obey every order I give you. Please?" She asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Sighing inaudibly, Lina gave in with a constricted smile and stood in front of the mirror as Lizzy handed her different colored swimsuits. The only one that caught her eye was a black bikini with purple strings. It was the only one that stood out.

"That one," She said, pointing to it calmly. Lizzy glanced over at it and widened her eyes. She grabbed it and squealed, shoving it into her.

"Go go! Try it on! It will look amazing on you!" She exclaimed, pushing her into the fitting room. Rolling her eyes, Lina sighed and zipped down the button of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Then changing, she clasped the bikini top on and slipped through the bottom, tying the strings. Observing herself, she realized that Lizzy was right, it _did _look amazing on her. It brought out the brightness in her eyes and the striking features on her face.

"Are you done?" She heard the young heiress call out from behind the curtain. Turning, she slid the curtain back and walked out to show the two ladies. They both gasped and laughed as they surrounded her, complimenting on how great she looked.

"Sebastian will love it!" Lady Elizabeth squealed, jumping up and down as she looked into the demon's purple eyes. Rolling her eyes once more, Lina turned and got changed into her dress once more, bringing out the swimsuit on the hanger.

"Here you go," She said, handing it to the heir. She beamed and hugged the servant forcefully, nearly suffocating her. Then she let go and handed the swimsuit to her maid, leading the servant to the lobby, plopping her onto the couch.

"Sit here, we'll go soon!" She said with her arms asking her to sit and stay as she ran off into her room to get changed. Sighing, Lina leaned back on the couch, her eyes staring at the ceiling, wondering where her pride went. Well, it went into the hands of a thirteen year old girl. A sweet one. Smiling, she shook her head, telling her to forget it. She had fun being with her.

"Thanks so much for being with me today!" Lizzy thanked, walking down the stairs in a frilly dress. In her hands was a suitcase, possibly filled with their swimsuits. Lina smiled and stood up, bowing with her hand over her heart.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Elizabeth." She said with her head lowered. Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself in her own making her look up in surprise. Lizzy held her hand with a tilt of her head, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that Ciel took you in. You've made me even happier than I have been in a while. Thank you," She said as she turned to hug her. With her arms wrapping around her waist, Lina put a hand on the girl's head and leaned down, giving her a small kiss to the head.

"You're very welcome." She murmured in her hair, eyes closed with a smile. "C'mon, we should go. Ciel-kun will be waiting for you at Raymond Beach. I must make sure nothing happens to you on the way." Lina said, lifting her head and tilting the heiress's head up. Lizzy nodded and called for her maid, turning around to see her coming down the steps. The three girls walked through the front door and made their way into the carriage setting off for the beach.

Unfortunately, things have taken a turn for the worst with them. Which gives Lina the time to fulfill her order: to protect Lady Elizabeth and her maid with her life.

**xXx**

Sensing the unstability of the carriage on it's wheels, Lina had realized that someone had taken the time to loosen the bolts on the wheels before the three of them even left. The driver and the horse went off on it's own as the attachment to the carriage snapped and it went tumbling down the hill. Lina pressed the two girl's bodies to her own, giving them the protection they needed as the demon crashed against the seats and the top of the carriage, possibly breaking some part of her body. The pain was real and intense but she was a demon, this was why she was given this order. As soon as the motion of the carriage stopped and Lina landed on the seats with the two ladies lying on top of her, she closed her eyes, checking herself for injuries.

"Lina..." She heard Lizzy whisper, snapping her attention back to them. Her eyes wandering over the both of them in worry, she saw nothing piercing their skin and sighed.

"It's okay, you're not hurt." Lina whispered in pain as she felt a shard of glass stuck in her back. Lizzy opened her green eyes and gasped when she saw the demon's messed up state. Dishiveled hair and a pained look on her face. The maid in her other arm stirred and sat up, holding her head.

"You're both fine." She whispered once more, a reassuring smile on her face. A wave of pain hit her and a trickle of blood trailed down her chin.

"You're hurt!" Lizzy said in a concerned tone, sitting up quickly. Lina grabbed her hand instantly and pulled her back.

"Don't move, who knows where we are. We could be hanging off the edge of a cliff if we looked out the window." Lina cautiously gasped, slowly shifting her position so the two girls could sit on the spot where she was.

"I'm just going to check. None of you move a muscle understand?" She instructed with furrowed eyebrows. She grimanced and winced as another wave of pain hit her. Moving to the cracked window, Lina stared out to see flat land. Glancing up, she saw that they were at the bottom of a hill, close to the water. Turning back to the two girls she grabbed hold of the handle and pushed the door open, feeling the blood soak into her dress.

"It's okay, I'll go out first and you two follow." She said, crawling slowly and painfully through the door. Standing up with the glass still in her back, she gave a hand to the climbing out Lizzy and her maid, helping them stand up. Backing up, she stood up against a tree, hand reaching for the glass. Gripping it firmly in her hand, she closed her eyes and pulled it out, gasping at the sudden fire. Pain was real to a demon though she never acknowledged it till now.

"Whoops, it seems as though my plan failed." Reacting instantly, she turned with the glass in her hand, a knife meeting the glass making it crack. Widening her eyes, she saw him grin. Dropping the glass, Lina jumped back to the two shocked ladies, her body in front of theirs, ensuring their safety.

"Lina, who is he?" Lizzy asked over her shoulder, pointing to the man approaching them. Lina narrowed her eyes as the man stopped a few feet away from them. He put a hand over his heart and bowed.

"I am simply a Trancy butler,"

**xXx**

"What do you think could be taking them so long?" Ciel asked his butler as they stood by the sand, hoping to see his fiancee somwhere around the beach. Sebastian held an irritated look on his face as he glanced at his pocketwatch, seeing the seconds tick by. He was worried as well, he knew that he could take care of herself, but what if she was to meet up with Claude? Things wouldn't turn out well with a fight against him.

"I'm not sure, but do you suppose that something might've happened?" Sebastian asked, turning to the Young Master with an eyebrow raised. He clicked the pocketwatch shut and placed it back into his coat pocket, watching the Earl mull over things.

"There must've for they are never late at times like this. After all, Lizzy was the one who planned this. She'd be the first to be here." He said, walking up to his butler. Suddenly a phone rang and they both froze, staring at each other.

"Why is there a phone ringing?" Ciel asked in a low voice. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he stuck his hand in his coat pocket to reveal a small black cell phone. It was ringing and it held an unidentified number.

"It is for emergencies only. I keep it just if something comes up." He replied, flipping it open and putting it on speaker phone so the Young Master could hear.

"Why hello there, Michealis," The voice made them freeze, staring at the phone with absolute fury. "I just wanted to call to say that I've met your other demon servant here with me. We seemed to have crossed paths when their poor carriage fell down the hill." Ciel widened his eyes at the mention of that, confirming that something did happen to the three girls.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked in a low tone, obviously angered. On the other line was laughter and a scream. It sounded like Lizzy's. Ciel opened his mouth in shock when he heard what she said.

"Lina! Stop it! Don't hurt her anymore!" That sentence is exactly what got Ciel's heart racing and Sebastian's expression even more angrier. Over the line, Lizzy was still screaming her name. Claude sighed in boredom over the phone, letting the butler and master know exactly what he was up to.

"You're friend here seems to have gotten injured during the flight down. This fight certainly isn't going well for her." He said with a hint of malice. Ciel clenched his fists and was already making his way to the carriage with Sebastian behind him, the phone still on. Rustling was heard on the other side and Lizzy screamed again. A low voice made them freeze, listening.

"Would...you..._SHUT UP ALREADY!"_ Lina yelled over the phone. Then they heard a sickening crunch and the surprised grunt from Claude. Instantly after, the line went dead. Sebastian hooked it to a small machine and started it up. Soon it started beeping the dialer's exact location.

"It seems as though Lina is still alive," Ciel mumbled as the carriage got moving to the location. Sebastian was the driver as he made the horses go faster. He held that scowl and furrowed eyebrow on his face, showing that he'd beat Claude to a pulp.

"It seems so," He said as the horses kicked up dirt into the air.

**xXx**

Claude landed on his back, a calm look on his face as he came to a stop. His jaw cracked as he stretched it out, sitting back up to see an angry demon with a glowing fist in the air. She was panting but other than that she looked like she was ready to beat the daylights out of him. Her eyes had already turned into that red color as soon as she had punched him in the jaw.

"I won't let you hurt them," She softly said, frowning. The demon butler stood up and dusted the dirt off his uniform. Narrowing his eyes, he recalled what had happened over the phone with Sebastian.

_Flashback_

_Claude had Lina on the ground with his foot stepping on the injured part on her back, making fresh blood seep out of the wound. Lina gritted her teeth as she tried to move but that only made him step harder on her back, hearing something crack. At that moment, that girl in the frilly dress screamed out her name and asked him to stop. _

_Ignoring her, he continued stomping on her back, hearing the same thing over and over again. That horrid crunch. He glanced down at her face and saw tightly shut closed eyes and blood down her chin. He smiled and applied all pressure to that foot, making her eyes snap open when she heard a rib break. Again, that girl screamed. And when he talked over the phone with Sebastian, saying that she's not going to have a great outcome of this fight, he didn't see her move out from under his foot. He heard her words clearly, yet why didn't he react?_

_"Would...you...SHUT UP ALREADY!" Then he felt that pain in his jaw, seeing her fist collide with his mouth sending him flying and the phone disconnecting._

"By the time Sebastian gets here, you'll be gone." Claude sneered as he stepped forward, pushing his glasses up and taking out knives. Lina narrowed her eyes and jumped back to the two girls who stood there in shock. She put a hand on their shoulders and led them to the back of the carriage.

"Close your eyes and stay here till Ciel comes or when I say it's all right." She whispered, setting them down and walking up to face Claude. Lizzy was in tears by the time she left, and her maid held a fearful look on her face as she put an arm around the heiress. They both obeyed and shut their eyes, waiting for her to come back safely.

"You're going to regret stepping on my back, Faustus," Lina snarled, putting her hands to her sides and letting her fingers relax. Suddenly, long nails sprouted from her nails, sharp and deadly as she moved her fingers, testing them. Claude raised his knives up, ready to counter whatever abilities this demon had. Then Lina jumped towards him and disappeared a second later, only to appear behind him rake her nails across his back. He whirled around and clashed with her fists only to be met by her foot shoved in his stomach. He flew back into the water, but instantly stood up, water dripping from his black hair.

"I see you've released a part of your true form," He said observingly, approaching to attack her. She blocked all his attacks, going on the defensive and moving back away from the water. She smirked and drew her arm across his face, seeing the three slashes against his cheek. Then she continued till his butler uniform was torn to shreds and all you could see were his six pack abs and a bloodied chest. He moved quick and jabbed three knives into her torso, making her stumble.

Gritting her teeth, she leaped forward and tackled the man to the ground, her nails sunk into his shoulders. They laid at the edge of the lake, the blood dripping in, turning the blue color into a deathly red. Claude went into desperate measures and backhanded her across the face, leaving her dazed. That was all he needed. He kicked her in the stomach, causing the knives to sink further in, and flew through the air, a distant look in her eyes as Claude appeared above her, his fist raised. Then his fist made contant with her chest and she hit the ground so hard you could hear the high pitched compression of air.

A crater was formed in the ground and a faintly breathing Lina lay there, her head to the side, bloodied and wounded. The knives stuck out of her torso as Claude landed beside her, kneeling to the ground. She had her eyes closed, her breaths short and her mouth slightly opened. Claude lowered his hand and moved a few strands of hair away from her face when he grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up from the ground slowly. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled out the three knives that were in her torso and threw them aside.

"My orders were to destroy you, so now I am." He whispered as he whipped out an extra set of knives from his coat. Then, as he raised his hand up, he froze and instantly let go of Lina, letting her fall to the ground. In his back were ten silver knives, of course been thrown by Sebastian. He stood up on the hill with his eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. Ciel was behind him, his blue cerulean eye narrowed.

"Claude Faustus," Sebastian quietly said, slowly walking down the hill to meet the demon butler. The aura around the Phantomhive butler was vicious and evil. It followed in his shadow. Suddenly, nails jutted out from the demon's chest, coming from the back. Sebastian stopped and widened his eyes as he saw her. Lina, standing up, bloodied and slashed with her eyes covered by her hair. She had pierced the demon through the chest with her nails, the other side dripping with poison. Her breaths were shallow and in gasps as she pulled out her nails, having them retract. She clenched her fists and looked up, her hair moving away from her eyes to see fire in those red pools of evil. Then, lifting a fist, she jammed it into the butler's back, sending him into the air. Sebastian took this chance to leap up and add more knives into his front and hit his pressure points, leaving his paralyzed for a moment as he hit the ground. Sebastian suddenly knew who Lina Carson really was.

She was the demon who's full name was Lina Aoi Carson, the one called the Poisoned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow I made it especially long...it's because I love it so much! Now please tell me who your favorites are from this fandom! The OC I made or anyone else! I hope you liked it! Tell me which was your favorite part! I'd love to know!

-FallenWing21


	7. The Servant's Past

**xXx**

**Chapter 7: The Servant's Past**

Lina stood there for a moment, staring down at the paralyzed, unmoving Claude, her heart starting to slow down. Upon realizing that she had actually released a part of her true form and let out poison disgusted her. She never liked her true form; it was a grotesque sight. Clenching her fists, she backed up to the edge of the lake and looked at the palm of her hands seeing them shake. Her horrible reputation gave her the name of the Poisoned. It came from when she used to be that out of control, untamable demon that the others seemed to avoid. Lina Aoi Carson never wanted to become _that _messed up; just a strong demon who could actually do something useful. She could feel the strong gaze of Sebastian on her face, hopefully wondering if she'd look up. Instead, she glanced to the side to stare at the ground.

"Are you hurt Lina?" The butler asked her softly, approaching her with quiet footsteps. From the corner of her eye she saw Lizzy and the maid of hers being led to the carriage with the Young Master, safe.

"Of course not, I'm a demon," She spat in a lowered voice, her fists clenched. Her hair started to cover her eyes as her vision began to blur.

"I meant inside," Sebastian restated in that concerned tone of his. Hearing that, she widened her eyes and turned her head to him slowly, meeting his eyes. They were softened and filled with a deep concern for her. _To see that this demon could still do that..._She thought as she let go of her clenched hands. Thinking for a second, the memories of past played through her mind, returning the feelings she felt back then. As a result: she had been hurting for eternities.

"Yes, for...a while now. C'mon, we should...go," Lina said, walking past the silent demon butler and heading back to the carriage where a crying Lizzy was. This left Sebastian by the lake, deep in his thoughts.

_Not so much of an open book huh? _He thought as he climbed up the driver's side, and leaned over to the opened door.

"Young Master? Where shall we go? Back to the beach or...I assume back to the Phantomhive mansion?" He asked with a tilt of his head, his eyes wandering to Lina who was staring out the window, avoiding his eyes.

"Back home Sebastian," Ciel replied, not looking once at him. Smiling, the butler nodded and repositioned himself to crack the whip and send the horses running. Lina turned her head and saw Lizzy in Ciel's lap with her eyes wet and a whimper or two escaping her. Feeling a bit guilty, Lina leaned forward and placed a hand over the heiress's, making her open her eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry," She whispered with a nod, letting go of her hand to lean back in the seat. Lizzy looked into her eyes for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She said before closing her eyes once more. Looking up, she met Ciel's eye and saw concern and an anger for the Trancy. Turning her head, she continued gazing back through the window, the memories of her past haunting her for the first time in a while.

**xXx**

_"Hey, aren't you the one that demons call the Poisoned?" An obnoxious demon asked her, a smirk on his face as he circled her in just a long black jacket. He wore a silver necklace that hit against his chest and black hair that was as dark as the night. _

_"So what if I am?" Lina sneered, pushing past him by the shoulder. She could feel his angry stare into her back as she walked away in her black dress, heels clicking. _

_"People won't like you if you keep that attitude up!" The demon yelled from a distance. Narrowing her eyes, she came to a stop and looked down at the gray ground. _

_"They won't...?" She murmured before starting to walk again, to a couple of demons that were in a circle together. Once they caught a glimpse of her, their perfect little faces scrunched up in annoyance and held that angry look in their eyes. _

_"Oh, it's you." One of them said with a smirk. Lina tilted her head as she stopped in front of them, her hands by her side._

_"Get outta here man!" A boy who approached said with a shooing motion. A scowl forming on her face she flexed her fingers and her sharp nails popped out. _

_"Am I really that bad?" She asked in a deathly voice, approaching them, her true evil side coming out. They widened their red eyes and stood up, soon walked in a circle around her laughing._

_"What can you do? We're already stronger than you because of the contracts we've made and the souls we've eaten." They said simultaneously, sneers on their lips. _

_"You're just a first grade demon, we're higher, stronger, and faster than you," One girl said, her arms crossed as she stopped in front of Lina. With her jaw clenched, Lina glared at the girl in rage, her red eyes burning with fire. Then lashing out, she had swiped a hand across her face leaving three claw marks on her cheek. The others gasped as they comforted their friend as the poison sank in. _

_"You freak! You can't be one of us!" The girl she scratched angrily exclaimed, pointing at her, her eyes streaming. Lina stood back with her lips in a tight line, her arms crossed over her chest. _

_"Get away from us!" A boy said, pushing her by the shoulders making her stumble back. Then they ran away laughing and talking about what a freak she was, leaving her standing in the dark...hurt. That was when her heart started to turn into the hard stone it was today. __When she found Lady Eclair, she was alone in a dimly lit room which had drawn her closely. _

_"Your sorrow and rage has brought me here, is there anything you want?" Lina asked in that soft and alluring voice as she appeared out of the shadows, walking towards her in her silk black dress. The young woman she saw was about her age with deep blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her eyes were streaming with tears as she looked up with widened eyes. Lina knelt down beside her, her hair waving in front of her face._

_"Yes," Lady Eclair had whispered, taking the demon's hand. "I know that you're a demon and that you come to people who are sad or mad, so please!" She said, putting her head against her hands, her own gripping Lina's hand hard. "Please, stay with me till I die! I've been alone all my life and no one was there to share it with...so please!" Lina blinked in surprise at the sudden cry of a request, leaving her speechless. However, a contract is a contract._

_"Yes, I will help you. First we must form the rules of our contract." She said, standing up and slipping her hand through Lady Ecliar's. She looked up and gave the demon a small smile in gratitude._

_"Of course. You will be by my side till I die, make sure that this mansion stays intact if I ever have an heir to it, and then you may have my soul." She said in confident words, stating them very clearly. Lina nodded and touched the back of her hand, having the Faustine sign imprinted on it, turning into the color of lilac while on Lina's right hand was the black Faustine sign, indicating that their contract was sealed. _

_"Now it is finished, I will be by your side." Lina said, kneeling down and putting a hand over her heart. _

_"Oh yes, do you have a name?" Lady Eclair had asked, putting a hand on the demon's shoulder. She looked up and shook her head for at the time she didn't have one. _

_"Well, how about Lina? Lina Carson," Lady Eclair suggested with a smile. Lina smiled and nodded, approving of the name. _

_"Yes, that'll do." She said, standing up. "And yours?" Lady Eclair stood up and nodded to her._

_"Just call me Lady Eclair," She introduced, shaking her hand. _

_Soon after being with Lady Eclair for most of her life, Lina had become friends with her over time, loosening up to actually smile and laugh. That was when she figured out that she didn't need to always have a cold heart. Not until Lady Eclair died that is._

**xXx**

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Phantomhive mansion and everyone climbed out with Ciel last, carrying his fiance in his arms, bridal style. As Lina turned around, she saw that Lizzy was asleep with salty cheeks. The Young Master took a hankie and stroked her face and laid her in his bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, sitting in the chair beside his bed. Sebastian had gone to the kitchen to prepare lunch and Lina was standing in the doorway with a sad expression on her face. She glanced at Ciel and saw his fists clenched, turning white.

He was angry at the Trancy. For what he caused.

Lina decided to turn, about to leave when Sebastian came through the hall with his quiet footsteps. He stared into her eyes, giving her a message to wait. Nodding, Lina leaned against the wall, waiting, as the butler went into Ciel's room to ask if he needed anything. Seeing that he didn't want anything, Sebastian came back out and led Lina to the kitchen.

"There is something I want to talk to you about," Sebastian said, preparing the food as he spoke. He passed her the dishes with the meal and opened the door for her to the dining room.

"Go ahead," Lina replied, setting the dishes down carefully, her hair falling in front of her eyes. Tucking the strands behind her ear, she glanced up and saw Sebastian leaning against the chair casually. His elbow was balanced on the edge and he looked like he didn't do that very often.

"Would you mind telling me about your title?" He asked cautiously, eyeing her warily. Lina lowered her head, her hair blocking her eyes.

"I normally wouldn't allow it...but since we are both demons..." She said in a low voice, her lips forming into a frown. She looked up and saw Sebastian silently staring at her, waiting. Sighing, Lina took his wrist and led him to the chess room where it was quiet. There they sat across from each other, staring into each other's eyes. He sat with one leg crossed over the other professionally, just as Lina did the same. She held her hands in her lap as she prepared herself. Breathing deeply, she sighed once more and glanced at her hands.

"I gained that title from...the reputation I held at the time. I was different from all the other demons, much more short tempered than anyone else and -" She closed her eyes for a second as her hands squeezed the arm rests until her knuckles turned sheet white. "I had hurt the ones who annoyed me. My master helped change me however," Lina continued, finally opening her eyes to see Sebastian gazing at her with a tweak of interest in his eyes.

"That poison...it just somehow came one day and "The Poisoned" is what those demons used to call me." Lina said, lowering her head.

"You have certainly gone far to stay away from that title-"

"You don't understand!" Lina interrupted, slightly yelling, making Sebastian jolt in surprise. Speaking through clenched teeth, Lina covered her eyes with her hair.

"I don't want to face that horrid form Sebastian," She said, wringing her hands together in anger. She didn't hear him move but when she saw his hands over hers she widened her eyes and looked up to see him kneeling beside her, a kind smile on his face.

"Then we can face it together," He softly suggested, helping her up to her feet. She stared down at the ground, unsure of what to say. No one had helped her out with anything that she had done except for this guy. This demon butler Sebastian. Smiling slightly, she stepped forward and bumped her forehead against his chest, with her eyes closed. She felt the butler stiffen under her but she didn't pay any mind.

"Thank you," She whispered, lifting her head to meet the surprised red ones of Sebastian Michealis. He smiled and nodded with closed eyes.

"Of course, now then, shall we go call the Young Master and Lady Elizabeth to their lunch?" He asked, still looking down at her. Lina grinned and nodded, stepping back so the butler could leave. Opening the door, he turned back and held out a white gloved hand. Would she take it? Would she take the risk of being betrayed? Would she be able to say that she had the courage to take his hand? Reaching out, she slipped her black gloved hand in Sebastian's, registering the warmth from it.

Someone who finally saw her for who she was, offered his hand.

* * *

><p>Awww, this was a little SebastianXOC moment...I thought it went well. Let me know your thoughts! Oh yes! And also, please answer this question!<p>

**Do you think that Sebby should instantly like Lina or...?**

A. Rescue her from some order and realize that he's starting to like her

B. Get to know her better and then start to like her

C. Go on an order together once more and learn about each other's lives

D. Others!


	8. Depends on a Kiss

**xXx**

**Chapter 8: Depends on a Kiss**

His chest moved slightly as air filled his lungs once more, showing that he was still alive. Fingers twitching, Claude Faustus sat up and pulled out the knives in his back, feeling no pain as he threw them in the water. He held an impassive look on his face as he pushed his glasses up with a bloody glove. Then as his hand slowly went back to his side, he clenched it and smiled. Lina Aoi Carson will die at his hands. He'll make sure of it.

Standing up, he dusted off his ruined butler uniform and looked into the water, seeing his reflection. It showed a bloodied, handsome butler with a cold look in his hazel eyes. Smirking, he turned to see his Master behind him, his arms crossed. He had a grin on his face as he looked at his butler up and down.

"Well, look at what they did to you." He said with a whistle, trying to keep in laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. He met the butler's eyes and stopped laughing immediately, seeing the seriousness in them.

"You've got a plan?" He asked, his hand waving in question. Claude nodded with that smile on his face as he walked up to his master, grabbing his chin so he could meet his eyes.

"Sebastian is her weakness," He whispered with a flicker of madness in his eyes. Alois Trancy burst out laughing just as Claude released his chin with a scowl.

"Really? _Sebastian_ of all people?" He asked between giggles, heading back to the carriage.

"As long as they're seperated- I'll be able to kill her easily." Claude said as he climbed up into the driver's side, taking the reins of the horse.

"It's good that you want to keep the order I gave you. You never really do that. Is there a reason why you want to do this? I don't have a hatred for Lina," Alois asked as he peeked out the open door. Claude narrowed his eyes and turned around with a frown on his face.

"I don't like Sebastian Michealis. Therefore, I'll start by taking someone who actually means something to him." He replied, cracking the whip so the horses could start running. Inside the carriage Alois Trancy was grinning like a maniac, seeing the plan that his butler had laid out.

"Yes, I don't like Sebastian either." He quietly said, staring out the window watching the trees pass by.

**xXx**

"C'mon Lina! Just a little closer!" Finny cheered on as the demon servant was in a giant oak tree, trying to save an injured baby bird. The gardener saw it fall out of its nest and land on a large branch, hurting its wing. Hand almost there, Lina scooped the baby bird in her hand and hopped down from the tree, making sure nothing happened to it as she landed.

"Bring him here," Finny said, his hands already set with a medic kit. She set down the bird slowly, careful not to move its wing as Finny wrapped a bandaged around its wing and its body so it wouldn't move it around.

"There you go little guy," He softly cooed, bringing the bird to his face so he could kiss its head. Smiling, Lina watched as he comforted the bird by saying that things would be alright for him, and that its mother would come to him soon. It was interesting to spend a morning with this gardener. He was different, much like the other servants.

"Lina!" Hearing her name, her head snapped up to see Mey-rin running towards her with a flustered look on her face. Standing up, she held an alarmed look on her face as the maid stopped to catch her breath.

"What is it?" She asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"The Young Master needs to see you. It's urgent!" She replied in that squeaky voice. Turning around she put a hand on Finny's shoulder to bid farewell and made her way back into the mansion. There was something about Mey-rin's sentence that brought a slight chill into the house. Reaching the door to her master, she knocked and entered at the same time to see Ciel and Sebastian discussing something in low voices.

"Is there something you needed, Young Master?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, I have another job for you to do. You are to go to a nearby Earl's house and drop him this letter." He explained, handing her a white envelope from a tray that Sebastian offered. "Everything is explained in there, going on about how I scheduled a meeting with him here for some company negotiations. Simply hand the note over and come back. Simple," He finished, taking a sip of his tea. Slipping the note into her coat pocket, Lina placed a hand over her heart and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, and take this with you," Ciel added tossing her something small and heavy. Catching it, she opened her hand to see a black cell phone.

"For what reason do I need this?" She asked, waving the phone in her hand. The Young Master smirked and glanced over at Sebastian who looked like a rock.

"Just some...precautions." He said with a wave of his hand. Lina made her leave and caught Sebastian's eye before she left. It showed a warning. Shutting the door behind her, she pulled out the letter and held it in her hands, wondering what this job could lead her to. _Possibly back to that Trancy butler. _The thought gave her a cold atmosphere, curling around her. Walking to the front door, she placed her hand on the knob when she heard soft footsteps behind her, making her turn around.

"Sebastian," She said in a low voice as he stopped in front of her, his face showing a calm composure.

"Just...watch yourself this time." He simply said before walking towards the kitchen. Turning back, she kept her hand on the knob, thinking. _What will this job bring me to? Will it be as dangerous as the one before, where I didn't know what was going to happen? _These questions racked her head as she pulled the door open and walked out, shutting it behind her, and shutting herself away from her Young Master and everyone else.

Then, leaping she landed on a branch in the shadows and held on to it, looking back at the mansion that was her home, hoping it wasn't the last time she saw it.

**xXx**

"Y-you're just a little-!"

"I could kill you in a second, you know that?" Alois asked as he pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into the Earl's mouth. He had him cornered in his seat as the Trancy sat on his desk, being completely comfortable. Claude was to the side, watching without a moment's hesitation to kill him.

"We just want the person that's coming over. She's gonna give something to you, then just leave her to _us._" The Earl calmly said, taking the gun out of his mouth. The skinny, rich Earl sighed in relief and nodded, feeling sorry for whoever this person was who was coming. These, people, they're made to _kill. _And that butler there, holds a deep hatred for this girl. Alois laughed and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Good! Now we'll just hide and-" Suddenly, a doorbell rang and it echoed throughout the mansion. "Oh? Looks like she's here. Now get ready mister, for your act is up." Then without a second to spare, the duo disappeared in the shadows, leaving the man alone with the bright lights that were not comforting him. The man shakily got up out of his seat and made his way to the door, clearing his nervous throat while fixing his tie.

"Just pull her in and leave the rest to us..." He heard the little boy whisper in his ear, making him shake in fear. He didn't want to die. But he was a noble man, he didn't want this girl to die either, whoever she was. Placing his hand on the knob, he gulped and shut his eyes for a moment, putting on a happy smile. Pulling open the door, he was met with a beautiful young girl holding a letter.

_No, she's can't die at this age! She's looks happy! She's going to die!_

**xXx**

"Why hello there!" A skinny, middle aged man greeted with a smile. Lina noticed that his legs were shaking. They were knocking together constantly.

"Yes, could you be the Earl James Conroy?" She asked with a tilt of her head. She also saw the man bite his bottom lip as soon as she had done that.

"Y-yes, it is." He replied as he pulled the door more open.

"Here you are, a letter from the Earl Phantomhive. Everything is explained in it." Lina said, handing it over. The man took it with a shaky hand and gave her a weak smile.

"Please, why don't you come in?" He asked as he pulled the door open wider. Slipping her hand in her coat pocket, she flipped open the phone and dialed Sebastian's number. Hearing it pick up, she knew he was listening.

"For what reason sir?" She asked kindly, giving him a nod. She could hear his terrified breathing and narrowed her eyes as his hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in.

"I'm deeply sorry!" He sobbed as he slammed the door and put his back against it. Lina turned on her heel, the phone still on and shook her head.

"Sir?" She warily said, her hand reaching out. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked behind her and pointed. Bringing her arm back, it collided with something sharp, cutting through her skin but hitting the buckles of the jacket.

"Well, it seems you've made a deal with a naughty Trancy," Lina softly said, taking her hand out of her pocket. She tightened her glove and slammed her fist against the door, making a deep crack in it. She glared down at the man she gave the letter to and frowned.

"Big mistake," She said before jumping straight into Claude. Her fist sunk into his torso and he fell to the floor only to get back up. He threw a handful of knives at her, grabbing anything he could find.

"I see you're still alive," She added, taking a few knives from the floor to prepare for a counter attack. Claude stood on top of the staircase and jumped on to the top of the chandellier, only to snap the chain off and have it plummet down on top of Lina below.

Having the chandellier smash on top of her, she was thrown off her feet to hit the wall lined with weapons. A hand grabbed her by the hair and smashed it into the wall, through the bricks, and through the wood. Then the hand moved down to the phone in her pocket.

"And you're still getting help," Claude softly whispered as he dug his hand into her pocket, only to have it stopped with a firm grip on his wrist. Bricks fell as Lina rolled her head forward, her eyes the red deathly color.

"Sebastian doesn't want to talk to you!" She yelled, smashing her fist into his face, seeing it convulse as his glasses exploded off his face and cracked. Taking the phone from her pocket, she put it next to her ear and started yelling in it as well.

"You hear me-" The sound of a disconnected line went through the ear piece and Lina looked at the phone to see the battery crushed and the glass shattered.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have destroyed it while I hit the wall back there." Claude said as he appeared behind her, taking her arms and pulling them back. He stepped on the base of her back as she kneeled down, feeling the bones in her arms creak. Gritting her teeth in pain, Lina twisted her wrist and let her nails go free. They stabbed Claude's chest and let his grip slacken. She twisted her body around and head bashed the demon in the forehead hearing the bone crack. Snapping her arms out she was about to strike when something pierced her in the shoulder.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the green blade stuck in her shoulder and could feel the numbness flow into her arm. It was the demonic sword that was in her shoulder. And whatever wound it leaves on a demon is _permanent. _Someone grabbed her by the hair and she was pulled on to her knees by Alois Trancy.

"Hi there, you're coming with us. We'll make sure Sebastian never finds you." He softly said in her ear as Claude took her in his arms.

"Come Claude," Alois said as he made his way into the shadows. Lina glared into the butler's eyes unwillingly for his hand was at the back of her neck.

"Is this all because you hate him?" She asked in an angered voice, seeing him narrow his eyes.

"Of course, and we start by taking _you." _He said bringing her face close to his. She gasped as their breath was mixed in together, she could sense the cold aura around them.

"You wouldn't," She whispered, her red eyes blazing with anger. She used her free hand and tried to struggle away from the other demon's grip but was held to. She was pinned against him and had no way out. Claude narrowed his eyes and brought her face close to his again.

"Try me," He replied before meeting her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, seeing her eyes widen. Which meant it was working. Claude deepened the kiss, and bit her bottom lip when he saw her red eyes go distant, getting farther and farther away. Then with one last moment for his own, he pressed his lips against her warm neck and smiled as her head tilted backwards and her eyes shut.

She won't be waking up for a while.

If a demon, both against each other, kiss; then the person who started it shall fall under a sleep. This is something that demons forgot about for no one knew when that person would wake up once more. It all depends on the kiss. And on this one, it was under Claude Faustus, who has something else in plan for Sebastian Michealis.

**xXx**

"Young Master," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. In his hands was what used to be his cell phone, now squeezed till the metal bent and the battery died. And it was all because of Claude Faustus. Whatever he did to Lina, he'd pay, a million times over.

"Yes, I know Sebastian," Ciel replied, writing something on a piece of paper for some reason. He folded it up and slipped it in an envelope and wrote Lizzy's name on the front. Tanaka-san stood by the desk, waiting in his full form.

"Tanaka-san please take this to Lizzy. Let her know I'll be gone today." He said getting up from his seat to stand next to Sebastian.

"Let's go Sebastian, we're getting Lina." Ciel said as he made his way out the door. Sebastian was at his back, looking as furious as ever; his eyes blazing with rage and the crushed phone in his clenched hands. He knew Claude hated him, and Sebastian hated him too.

So, it will be a head to head fight once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, the votes that I recieved were mostly rescues, so...that is what's going to happen in the next chapter! I had to get the kidnapping part in first. Then the saving will begin in the next chapter! Where Sebastian will be heroic and will kick Claude's sorry ass. I guess Ciel will be kinda pissed off as well and probably kill Alois, (pssh, no...maybe? Ha!) But of course, Lina will be asleep. And must have a knight in shining armor to save her...

I'm guessing you know where this is going? What must her knight "do" in order to save her do you think?

Take a guess!

-FallenWing21


	9. A Different Mind

**xXx**

**Chapter 9: A Different Mind**

Yet, somehow a demon can have a stronger mind to wear off the sleep of the kiss. And that is exactly what Lina has.

She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a dark cell, chained to the wall with the shackles digging into her wrists. With her eyes adjusting to the surroundings, she saw a small table, some sharp tools, a towel covered in blood, and the demonic sword propped up against the wall. Sharp pain embedded itself in her shoulder, making her remember the demonic sword. The wound was now permanent and someone decided to stitch it up for her. How nice.

Claude Faustus was not so nice.

He _kissed _her! Just to get her unconscious too. Scowling, she glanced around some more and saw the cell door in the darkness. She knows that Sebastian is coming, she could sense it, but she also knew that she was bait that Claude needed so he could get Sebastian here. Knowing she couldn't take chances, she didn't break out of the cell. Claude would probably do something worse to her if she escaped.

Hearing footsteps, she simply shut her eyes once more and let her mind wander off to sleep, listening in on who was coming. The cell door opened and the said butler stepped in alone and shut the cell behind him, locking it.

"You're awake." He said, letting his eyes wander over Lina's calm face. Then, that face became a twist of anger and a desire to kill as her eyes opened and her purple eyes glared back at Claude.

"You kissed me," She growled, pulling against the shackles. The chains clinked as the clasps started to bend.

"I will again if you try to move anymore," Claude said as he pinned her wrist back down with his hand. His face was inches from hers and she could read the desire written all over it.

"Tell me what you want with Sebastian," She said instead, moving her head forward so she could stare the butler down with her red eyes.

"Nothing really, I just don't like him." He replied, lighting a row of candles along the cell so there would be light.

"It's not just "don't like", you hate him, there's an angry aura around you whenever his name is mentioned." Lina said in an observing voice. "But why?" Claude picked up a chair and sat on the back, facing Lina so he could speak.

"He and I...didn't get along very well in the demon world. We were constantly fighting for something or perhaps someone." He said, taking his glasses off.

"Why do you two always seem to have a liking for Ciel Phantomhive huh? I just don't understand why he's so important." Lina said with a side glance to see his reaction. The butler stiffened as she asked and sighed deeply.

"Careful of your words demon, you wouldn't want to be taken away from your precious deceased master now would you?" Eyes narrowing in anger, Lina lashed her head out forward and ripped through the shackles to reach his throat. Surprised by her sudden action, his head was an inch away from getting singed from the flame on the candle.

"If you _ever _say another word of my master, I'll make sure you don't come back to life. There's the demon sword right there and I can kill you with it." Lina threatened in a low voice as she sat on top of the butler, her eyes lit with fire.

"Well I the same," Claude replied in the same tone, the two of them getting silent.

"You wouldn't want us to be fighting now would you? Not so your precious plan can be ruined?" Lina asked with a tilt of her head. The demon butler narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Too bad, it seems as though-" Her words were cut off as she felt a sharp knife in the spot where the demonic sword had hit. Glancing at Claude, he had the knife stuck into the stitches with a small smile. Gritting her teeth, Lina stood up clutching the knife as she was backed up against the stone. Claude stood in front of her with his arms crossed and the eyed the wound.

"I will take that knife out as long as you don't move." He said in a negotiable voice. Hesitating, Lina nodded with distrusting eyes. With his hand moving her hand, he pulled the knife out smoothly and held a clean towel on the wound.

"I will have to redo the stitches." He softly said as he lowered her to the ground in a sitting position. Scowling, stripped herself of her jacket to reveal her in her black dress and slipped down the sleeve so that Claude could do his work. As he stuck the needle into her arm, Lina watched his eyes carefully and saw them trail down her neck.

"If you try Faustus, I will slice your head off." She snarled, seeing him freeze. Then he chuckled and gave her a smile before starting to close up the wound carefully.

"Why is it, that you seem to have a soft spot for me?" Lina asked instead, hoping to get a conversation out of him while she waited for Sebastian.

"You just seem like the type of demon who...needs a kind person around them, like Sebastian, or me." Claude replied with tilt of his head. He stood up and left her sitting on the ground as he put the towel and tools away.

"Hmp," Was all that Lina said as she slipped on her jacket again, flipping the hood up over her head and zipping it all the way up. The butler turned and looked down at her for a second before bending down to her height.

"And it also looks like Sebastian has developed certain "feelings" for you as well," He said, waving a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Demons don't harness feelings like that anymore. _You _should know that by now." Lina replied, smacking his hand away. Claude laughed and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I suppose." He said unlocking the cell door. Before he could shut it, Lina was already outside leaning on the wall. Claude shut the door and locked it, only to turn to Lina and grab her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"If you try anything, I'll pursue you and will not be afraid to kill you with the demon sword." He said with a glint in his hazel eyes. Lina's gaze flickered to the cell and saw that the green demon sword was gone. Then letting go, he grabbed her wrist and led her out of the prison cell, showing her around. It seems that they were in the dungeon of a very big castle. To see that these things still exist was a shock for Lina.

Looking around, she saw giant glass windows and weaponry laid around everywhere. The moon was out and it was a bright and full one. Keeping her eyes on it, she saw a shadow jump in front of it gracefully and she knew that he was here. That he had actually come for her. Switching her gaze to Claude, she saw that he was still in that calm faze, seeing that he still hadn't noticed that Sebastian was here.

_Lina, can you hear me? _Sebastian's voice echoed in her head. How was that even possible? (**A/N:** Hey this is my story, I can do whatever I want in here!) Oh, right.

_Loud and clear Sebastian, _She replied as Claude decided to parol through the halls with her following. He seemed pretty intrigued by the paintings and furniture that were around.

_Good, and I believe you saw me by the window?_

_Yes._

_Excellent, The Young Master and I shall be coming in through that window in three...two...one..._

A loud crash was heard a few feet away and Claude whirled around just in time to see Lina's fist narrowly miss his face. Pulling his arm back, he made a move to stab her with the demon sword when she flipped over it and dug her heel into the base of his spine, slamming his face in the ground. Taking the demon sword in her own hands, she leaped back on the carpet, her heels skidding against it as Claude got up on his feet, face rug burned. A shadow passed her, took the demonic sword and the next thing she knew, she was watching Sebastian and Claude clash against each other at supersonic speeds.

Ciel was at her side, a handgun in his hand. He looked perfectly calm as he watched his butler fight. Meeting her eyes, he nodded and led her away from the fight and to a quieter place.

"I need you to help me find Alois Trancy," He said in a low voice against the wall. Lina nodded and got in a position for Ciel to be in. Rolling his eye, he climbed into her arms bridal style and was soon jumping around the castle, searching for the blonde boy as loud crashes and clangs were heard from the battlefield of the two butlers.

Landing in the middle of the ballroom, she saw that the lights were all on and no one was in it. Setting the Young Master down, Lina looked around, hoping to find the blonde Trancy when she spotted a sword no, swords coming at them from all directions. Taking Ciel in her arms, she jumped up just in time for the swords to sink into the floor below. Stepping on top of the hilts, she looked up and saw Alois Trancy standing on top of the balcony with a grin on his face.

"Let's go Ciel! One on one! What do you think?" He asked as he jumped down and landed on the floor below. The Young Master humbly agreed and stepped down from Lina's arms.

"Are you sure about this Young Master?" She asked, worried for his safety. He grabbed one of the swords that were in the ground and pulled it out, obviously making his choice.

"Yes, I'll be the one to kill him." He said, whipping the blade to the side, clearing the dust. Lina jumped down from the swords and stood in the middle of the two boys, conducting the match.

_Okay, one, two, three, four, five! _Ciel counted, turning around to see Alois charging at him yelling. They clashed against each other and Lina looked around, seeing something metal glinting from all sides of the balcony. Jumping up, she reached one and saw a bow and arrow launcher. Seeing a person, she appeared behind him and knocked him unconscious. Looking up, she spotted men posted at each launcher, and at the trajectory angle it was at...it was aimed for the boys! The men were looking down and was about to press the button when Lina jumped down from the balcony as fast as she could, heading for the Young Master.

And at the moment, she had no choice but to put her arms around them both as the long arrows shot into her back all at the same time. Ciel looked up at her with a shocked look on his face as she shoved the Trancy aside. Gasping, she met the Phantomhive's eyes and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Run," She whispered that one word, falling to her knees, just in time to see the ballroom door slam open and Sebastian to run in and stop as he saw Lina. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alois Trancy getting up on his feet to run to the balcony. He was planning something. The Young Master ran over to him just as Sebastian saw the chain of the lights snap and come plummeting down on Lina. Taking the Young Master with him, he moved as fast as he possibly could and got to Lina just in time so they could slide under the lights and hit the glass windows so they would avoid getting hit.

Sebastian glanced down at Lina and saw the arrows in her back disappear into dust and the wounds on her back heal. He had her hand in his, squeezing it tightly for some reason. Even he could not figure out what he was feeling. It seemed like something from long ago. Getting into a sitting position, her head leaned against his shoulder as the glass tinkled around them, sparkling from the moonlight. The Young Master fell unconscious but was alright in the same. Watching Lina, he realized just how beautiful she was, even for a demon. Even if she didn't want to see her true form, he'd face it with her if she wanted to.

Lina gasped awake and opened her eyes to see Sebastian gazing down at her. Feeling someone holding her hand, she looked down and saw his white gloved hand in hers, keeping it warm. And then, another emotion came up as she looked up at the butler. Leaning her head against his shoulder, actual tears fell down her face and she smiled, holding his hand.

"What happened to Claude?" She asked getting up without letting go of Sebastian's hand. He stood up with the Young Master in his other arm and walked next to Lina.

"He's gone now. The demon sword got him." Sebastian replied as his gaze lingered on the balcony above.

"And Alois?" His eyebrow twitched as he remembered the Trancy climb a ladder to the top.

"Possibly up there."

"Well what shall we do with him?" Lina asked, letting go of Sebastian's hand for the first time. She jumped up on top of the balcony to see if he was there and saw his unconscious form. A woman in a maid's outfit was standing next to him, stroking his hair. She met Lina's gaze and smiled, her blue eyes turning red.

"It is alright, I will take care of everything else from here. My name is Hannah Annefellows," The white haired young woman introduced with a sweet smile. Lina walked closer to her and saw that she was strikingly beautiful.

"Lina Carson," She introduced, shaking her hand in hesitation.

"There is nothing to fear. I do not wish to kill you. Alois Trancy will be fine. Now that his butler his gone, he'll have no one. But now he has me and his brother." She vaguely said, stroking the boy's hair softly. Eyes softening, Lina sighed and nodded, understanding. This woman, loves this boy for whatever reason and Lina shall respect that.

"See you then," Lina quietly said with a wave as she jumped down from the balcony and back to a waiting Sebastian.

"Who was up there?" He asked as he held her hand once more. Lina smiled and shook her head, waving it off.

"It was nothing. Let's just leave Alois, he'll be fine." She said, as they headed for the door. Sebastian shrugged as they headed out of the castle, where Lina saw a bloodied form of Claude stuck to the ground. The demonic sword was sticking out of his torso where Sebastian probably hit it.

"It was a tough fight, but I got it done." He said with a small chuckle. They headed towards a carriage and set the Young Master in a sleeping position. Then, Sebastian and Lina sat on the other side, together, still holding each other's hand. Soon the carriage was set in motion and they were headed back to the Phantomhive mansion.

"I knew you would be different as soon as you set foot into the Phantomhive mansion." Sebastian softly said towards a window gazing Lina.

"I didn't like you back then," She replied, turning her head to him with an amused look in her eye.

"Well, I do now." The butler said as he leaned in closer. Lina raised an eyebrow in realization and stopped, about a centimeter away from Sebastian's lips. Her gaze wandered to the young thirteen year old boy possibly awake on the other side of the carriage.

"I do hope he is asleep," She murmured when Sebastian met her lips once, twice...you get the point.

The young Ciel Phantomhive heard the servants words but didn't make a sound for he did not want to ruin this moment. They would probably never get another chance like that. Pretending to sleep was a tough job when there were two people right next to you making out. But...the young Earl just had to deal with it, for Sebastian finally gets a girl in his life. Though it took him a while, Ciel inwardly laughed, at least it was with another demon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HA! SO I FINALLY GOT THEM TOGETHER! And I got them to kiss!~ And...I updated faster than usual. TWO DAYS PEOPLE. I just posted a new chapter a day ago, and yet...HERE'S ANOTHER ONE? wHAAAAT? Ah well, I got it out and I really hoped you liked this chapter!

Tell me what you thought about it!

-FallenWing21


	10. A Breaking Point

**xXx**

**Chapter 10: A Breaking Point**

The demon woke up to white, hot pain behind her right eye, making her sit up, pressing her hand to her eye. Breathing hard, she stared hard down at the covers her eye wide as another wave of pain hit her. She pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head against her knees, wondering why _that _would be happening right now. The pain spread to the back of her head and she pulled it back, her hands pushing down on it in pain. Bringing her hands in front of her face, it blurred for a second, showing her sharp black nails and pale skin.

"It's her," She whispered as she stared at them. Dashing out of her bed and passing the rays of moonlight, she stopped in front of her mirror and took her appearance in. A young woman stared back at her with deep red eyes and black eyeliner. It was her...yet it wasn't. The image in the mirror crossed her arms with a smirk while the person outside of the mirror stood solid still, hands trembling.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" Lina from the mirror spoke in a sad voice. She tilting her head to the side and mockingly pouted. The Lina outside and balled her fists and stepped forward, looking her reflection in the eye.

"No, I never want to see you." She said in a low voice, her eyes gleaming in anger. The Lina in the mirror laughed and placed her hand on the mirror narrowing her eyes.

"I'm you Lina, and you're me. We're the same and always will be. That's how a true form is." She softly whispered as her image started to disappear.

"You're my past and I've put that behind me." Lina growled back as her own image showed through the mirror.

"Sadly, I follow you even if it's from the past." She whispered as mist circled around the demon.

"I'll be with you forever Lina, and whether you like it or not, and I'm going to make you face your true form fully."

The mist wrapped itself around her ankles and moved upward, encasing her in a cocoon of mist. She breathed and felt deep inside of her, a form that wanted its shell to see. To see who she really is, and to show her how wrong she is at how she changed. Then, opening her eyes, the red demon eye stared back, flashing.

**xXx**

As the sun rose, Lina was already setting up the items that Sebastian would need for the Young Master. She must get everything done fast before the form inside her decides to take her chance. Leaving the kitchen, she reached the Young Master's study, she knew that Sebastian wouldn't be there for he was downstairs, preparing the things. Knocking on the door, she stuck her head in to find the Earl reading the newspaper.

"Young Master, may I ask a question?" She asked, stepping in and stopping in front of the Earl's desk. The young boy set down the newspaper and locked his hands together, placing them in front of him.

"Go ahead," He said with a nod.

"I'd like to visit my old estate. The one where I was contracted." She said with hopeful eyes. The Young Master was taken aback by her question and blinked away the surprise.

"Why would you want to go there all of a sudden?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Just some thoughts I'd like to clear," Lina replied sincerely. Ciel took a deep breath and thought about it with closed eyes.

"You are not contracted to me, yet you serve me. Will you come back if I call you?" He asked as he met her eyes. Lina's eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched her.

"What are you talking about? I have no contract with you, therefore, how could I come?" She asked, setting her hands on his desk.

"I am suggesting you should take Sebastian," Hearing his name, the grip on the Young Master's desk tightened slightly. Putting on a fake smile, Lina shook her head, politely declining.

"It is alright, I shall be fine by myself. I am sure that nothing will happen to you while you are with him. Surely something will happen when he is not around." She said, backing up away from his table. Ciel widened his blue cerulean eye in astonishment at her rejection. Sighing, he closed his eyes and waved his hand.

"Very well, just be back soon." He said dismissing her quietly. Lina nodded and made her way out the door when she ran into Sebastian, pushing the cart through the hall. He tried to meet the demon's eyes but she avoided his gaze, glancing to the side.

"Good morning," He quietly said, passing her slowly.

"Morning," Lina replied back, still not meeting his eyes. They passed each other without another moment's notice and made their seperate ways, leaving the demon butler to wonder what had just happened. Are they not together? Glancing back at the demon behind him, he noticed a cold and closed off atmosphere around her.

What happened to her?

**xXx**

"Young Master, your tea." Sebastian said as he lowered the cup next to the Earl. He took the cup in his hands and took a sip in silence. Putting the cup down, he kept his eyes closed and crossed his arms.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He asked, taking a look at his stoic butler. He stood silent, setting the tea pot down on the cart, and cleared his throat.

"There could be." He quietly replied, meeting his master's gaze.

"You want to know about Lina?" Ciel asked with a smirk. Sebastian narrowed his eyes but nodded. With a sly smile, Ciel waved a few strands of hair away from his face and crossed his legs.

"She went to go see her old contractor's home. I doubt she'd go inside though." The Earl replied as he met his butler's eyes. There was something in it that he couldn't describe; a curiosity? Or could it be concern?

"Why would she want to do that?" The butler asked in a low voice, possibly just talking to himself. Ciel shrugged and twirled in his chair to face the window.

"Who knows?" The Earl said with crossed arms. "However, I am granting you permission to go after her if you would like. Just get all of your things done first."

Sebastian stood there, the silver tray in his hands and listened to his words echoing around his head. The Young Master had granted him permission to go after Lina if he wanted to. Does that mean he would? _Maybe she just needs some time on her own. _Yes, that might be it. That could be the reason she's so distant at this moment.

_I suppose I needs some time to think as well. _He thought with an impassive look on his face. He took the empty tea cup from the Young Master and set it back on the cart, bringing it out of the room.

What he didn't know right then, was that Lina was not thinking as he thought she would be. There was something else that was disturbing her from her sanctum of peace; that was her true form.

**xXx**

Landing on the soft grass, far away from her contractor's home, she slid to the ground, her breathing short and shallow. The wave of white pain hit her again and she clutched her head, wincing. She promised herself that she would only use her true form when she was in absolute danger, but now, it seemed like it wants to show itself to her even while she isn't fighting at all.

Suddenly, she noticed an angered presence approaching her. Looking up momentarily, she glanced around the bright yet shadowed forest seeing nothing. Standing up, she held the side of her head while using the tree for support. With her fast tracking eyes, she saw black heels at the edge of the shadows. Moving with fast reflexes, she threw a knife in that direction, immediately jumping up to the branch of a tree.

"Well, looks like I was right. The old Thorn servant decided to drop in on us." The voice came from a young man who stepped out of the shadows wearing a butler outfit just like the other two demon's Lina knew.

"It is quite alright, I will not harm you. I just wanted to ask you something. By the way, my name is Marcus," He added, his arms stretched out in a reasonable matter. A frown forming on her lips, Lina jumped down from the branch and leaned against the tree, her temple throbbing.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as the butler stood in front of her. The young demon had dark blue eyes and jet black hair, just like all the other demons do.

"I am to deliver a message from the Underworld to you. But I also have my own questions. Firstly, why have you come here?" He asked, an thin eyebrow raising. Lina was curious as to what message this demon could reveal, however, she must answer his question in order to receive it.

"I came here to clear my mind from a few things," She replied, wincing when pain stabbed her in the back of her neck. Marcus noticed this small motion and tilted his head to the side in concern.

"Could you perhaps be injured? I could heal you if you want," He said with a hesitant hand reaching out towards her. Lina backed away from him quickly, her eyes cold as they stared into his.

"No. It's nothing." She replied in an icy voice, giving him a side glance. Marcus gave her a wary glance and breathed in, looking up to the sky. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black envelope with a red seal on the back. He handed it to her, with searching eyes as he waited for her reaction; however it never came. All she had on was an impassive expression as she took it in her hands.

"Shall I read it now?" She asked, glancing up at him. The demon butler shrugged and nodded towards it.

"It's up to you," He replied, watching her tuck it into her coat safely.

"Are you a butler for Lady Eclair's son?" She inquired, piercing him with a curious gaze. It was softened and calm, nothing like it was a few minutes before. Marcus gave her a small smile and nodded, bowing with one hand behind his back.

"Yes, I apologize though, you must've loved him." Lina frowned and glanced over at the grass.

"I never got to meet him, only his mother." She replied, refusing to meet the curious butler's gaze.

"Oh," Was all he said in return.

"Why did he-"

"Make a contract with me?" Marcus finished for her, walking up next to her-no in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder compassionately. She made no move, but acknowledged his presence with a tighten of her lips.

"I actually have no idea, he just lured me there with a certain rage and ordered me to become his butler and protect him till all his orders were finished." The demon butler said with a casual tilt of his head.

"What was his rage?" Lina asked, turning her head to meet the other demon's. They were a calm a dark blue, filled with swirls of silver, making it shine in the sunlight. He took his hand off her shoulder, and shrugged, putting his hands up in the air.

"Well, I should get back. Have a good time at the Phantomhive's and if I ever have to fight you; it is out of an order, not because I want to. I see no hate for you so I will not attack without an order." Marcus said, starting to walk away back into the shadows. Lina watched him go off when searing pain hit her head again. She bent over clutching her head and gritting her teeth when she heard her voice in her head.

_"Ding! It's time, Lina~!" _

Her true form's voice echoed in her head as she was on all fours, hands curling into fists in the grass. Footsteps ran over to her and she saw Marcus's heels through the blurriness in her eyes. A hand wrapped itself around her shoulder and she could hear his voice calling her.

"Lina! What's wrong? Is there something I can do?" His voice was muffled in her ear as she felt the transformation begin in the depths of her mind. Moving on her own, she sat back against the tree and looked at Marcus's worried blue eyes through gasping breaths.

"Get out of here," She whispered, giving his shoulder a small push. His eyes searched hers, trying to understand what was happening, but couldn't for he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, meeting her eyes.

"Lina, is it your true form? Is it trying to show itself to you?" He asked in a hurried voice, his eyes now fully understanding. Lina paused for a moment but then nodded once, feeling something move in her back.

"Alright, this happened to one other demon I knew, I can help you somehow. Hold on one minute, I must call him over." Marcus said before closing his eyes, reaching the mind of the demon he met once in his life.

**xXx**

_Hey there, do you remember my voice? You had some trouble with your true form so I helped you out. My name is Marcus._

His voice echoed through the demon's mind, making him freeze in his setting down plates at the dining table. His eyes narrowed as he realized, he really did recognize his voice. It was Marcus, the demon who helped him with his true form. Sebastian finished the last of it and rolled the cart into the kitchen while replying.

_Yes, I do remember you. Why are you contacting me? _

The butler took a handful of washed plates and was about to nicely put them in their cabinet when Marcus replied once more.

_I found another demon who is having trouble with her true form. She's near her own contractor's mansion. _

He nearly dropped the plates when he heard that, quickly catching them with his fast reflexes. Setting the plates on the counter, he breathed for a moment, realizing that the person Marcus was talking about was Lina.

_I know her, and you need my help how? _

Sebastian wanted to dash over to her side as of this moment, but he needed to know the reason for his assistance first. Putting the dishes back was his last job so he would be free to go see her once he was finished.

_You know what to do when something like this happens, so for that I need your help. _

Knowing now, he shut the cabinet door and opened the front door, dashing out as shadow to see Lina. He has been worried about her ever since she left and was wondering whether he should've gone with her. Now he realized his mistake, for he was not there when her transformation started.

He was wrong for thinking she just needed time away from him.

He had been wrong about her; she needed him and he wasn't there.

He wasn't there to help her.

**xXx**

Reaching the point of nearly screaming, Lina bit the inside of her lip as she watched Marcus open his eyes again and take hold of her hand gently. He smiled reassuringly and sat down next to her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, he's coming." He said with a smile as he gazed into her flickering eyes. They widened when she heard the word "he" and felt fire erupt inside her body.

"Was it...Sebastian?" She hesitated, giving the young butler a soft glance. Realizing what she had said, Marcus smiled back and nodded, knowing that she needed him. Lina leaned her head against the tree, knowing that the butler was probably coming at the speed of who know's what, just to see her. Chuckling to herself, she winced in pain, holding her head in her hand.

"Please just hold on a bit longer," Marcus said in a worried voice, pleading, actually pleading for her to not let the transformation become complete yet. She knew right now that half of her face was in pain and the other was a calm and evil stare, one of her red eyes glowing and the other one purple and flickering. She also knew that one black wing had appeared on the side of the red eye, as well as the long black nails, dripping with poison.

"I don't think I can much longer Marcus," She replied back, her voice in two different tones.

"Well that's okay, he's here." He replied as a shadow landed behind him, his red eyes glowing. His face seemed mixed with emotions that he could not explain in words. Marcus turned and smiled as Sebastian knelt down next to him, looking into Lina's changed eyes.

"I'm sorry," He quietly said with softened eyes as he gazed at the ground. Marcus turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have no time for that. We've got two choices right now; one, reverse the transformation, or two, face it head on." He said, turning to Lina. She sat up straight and stood up, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I choose to face it, I suggest you move out of the way." She said, the tone of her voice now in one, no longer in pain but calm and smooth. Sebastian watched her with careful eyes as darkness started to surround her like mist. The two demon butler's backed away into the shadows as Lina's true form began to reveal itself.

Slowly, the other half of her body, joined in and became the same appearance as the other. A pair of black wings was coming out of her back, her red eyes glowed with intensity, and her black long nails dripped with poison. When she gave the butlers a crooked smile, sharp fangs showed itself from underneath her lips, glinting in the darkness. She was really like a snake when she was in her true form; after all, her name _The Poisoned _is what her true form meant.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry you had to see this." Lina said in her smooth and calm voice as she ruffled her wings, the black feathers falling to the green grass. The Phantomhive butler stepped out of the shadows and gave her a smile.

"No need to apologize, after all I did say that I would face your true form with you if you wanted." He replied with a small tilt of his head.

"Yes, you did say that." She said softly, closing her eyes for a moment. Extending her arm out towards him, she gave him a small smile when he took her hand in his, the white and black glove together.

**xXx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the late update, I was really busy with upcoming school and stuff, so please forgive me and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have the next one out as soon as I can!

-FallenWing21


	11. The Letter of Despair

_Hey guys, I've got a really quick question for you all. Am I moving things a little too fast for Sebastian and Lina? I just want to know in your opinion that's all. _

_Thanks!_

**xXx**

**Chapter 11: The Letter of Despair**

"So, you're sure that everything is okay?" Ciel asked from the dining table chair, folding the napkin onto the table neatly. Lina stood by his side, an eyebrow raised as she held a silver tray in her gloved hand.

"Of course," She replied with a small smile, followed by a nod. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, possibly somewhere else in the mansion.

"Did something happen back there?" The Earl asked, still pushing forward. She gave him a wary look, and glanced away back to the cart. She placed the tray down on it and picked up the finished plates, setting them down on the tray.

"Lina," He said softly, her gaze following her quick movements. She finished the last of it and set it down on the cart carefully. Turning around, she walked back next to the Phantomhive Earl and unbuttoned her jacket. Slipping her hand in, she pulled out the black letter, and showed it to Ciel. He gaped at the darkened letter, never seeing something so...intriguing. Taking it from her hands, he turned it over and saw the red seal on the back. Running his hand over it, he looked up at a silent Lina.

"Who gave this to you?" She didn't meet his eyes, keeping her gaze to the floor, her hands together in front of her.

"Lina..." Ciel cautiously said, his voice low. Forcing herself to look into the single dark cerulean eye of the Earl she sighed softly and gave him a worried look.

"I am not allowed to speak of it, Young Master." She said, extending her hand to take the letter once again. He glanced down at the letter and to her hand, thinking about it. Sighing in exasperation, he handed it back to her and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

"Fine, however," He opened his eyes and met hers with a cold glare. "If something bad happens to you, blame yourself, or that letter in fact. I know you're keeping secrets from me, but I'll respect them and hope that everything goes well with whatever is going on." Lina closed her eyes and bowed, understanding his decision.

"Yes, my Lord." She finished, heading out the door to go back to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the letter with a worried look in her red eyes. A knock on her door made her jolt out of her daze, quickly putting the black envelope under her pillow, hiding it.

"Yes?" She asked, walking up to the door curiously.

"I was just wondering if everything is okay?" A muffled Sebastian's voice came through the door, causing Lina's eyebrows to rise up. Pulling the door open a crack, she stuck her head out and met the demon's gaze. Smiling, she showed him that she was fine, laughing slightly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" She asked, a brightful atmosphere around her. An astonished butler stood outside with a frown on his face.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." He said in a hesitant voice, starting to walk away. Lina watched him walk off and then shut the door quickly, dashing over to the side of her bed, shoving her hand under the pillow, grabbing the letter. Breathing hard and her heart racing, she delicately ripped the seal on the back, wind coming from the letter, hitting her face and blowing her wind back. Hissing filled the room and Lina looked up from her covered face, glancing around her room to see nothing.

However, a chilled sensation was in the air, leaving her with an unsafe feeling. Pulling out a piece of paper, she put the envelope behind it and carefully opened the stiff, written paper, dreading what was on it. Summoning her courage, she flipped it open and read the first line, seeing her name.

_To our long lost Lina,_

_It has been quite a while hasn't it? Probably feasting on a bunch of human souls huh? Bwahaha! Typical of us demons, we really are alike in someways.  
>So, how are you? You're not being too harsh on your master's are you? Or are you being seductive and things such as that? Haha! I'm just making myself laugh. I'm sorry, I must've offended you. Well, anyway, about this letter, I needed to write you well, because I was told to! Forget those lines before these ones, that was just my father being a tease. And as to who's writing? It's Kai! I really do hope you remember me? Okay, let's get down to business, my father told me to tell you that we will be holding a meetingball to congratulate you on your soul feasting! His Highness shall be there, so...I have a feeling you should really come. Besides, he IS your uncle, ya ought to show SOME respect for him right? _

_Well, I'll see you at the ball!  
>-Kai<em>

Blinking from staring so long, Lina sighed in relief that they didn't know just yet. But then she froze when she read the part again where it mentioned the ball and the soul feasting. Crap. She hasn't had...a single soul ever since she made the contract with Lady Eclair. Lying down on the side of her bed, she looked up at the letter with her black hair fanned out on the bed.

What was she going to do? Should she go? Well of course, her uncle was going to be there...hugging the letter, she closed her eyes and remembered Kai from home. They weren't really related, but both of their uncle's are really good friends, so they thought to meet each other as well. Kai and her had become so close before she had left, he had helped her gotten through the bullying when she was uncontracted, having not left the Underworld yet. They were best friends.

If she left, that would mean asking permission from the Young Master. There's no doubt that he'll be suspicious of her actions and would send Sebastian along. She didn't want that to happen. He had to stick by the side of the Phantomhive Earl, to protect him and not her. She could handle herself and didn't need help. Sighing softly, she sat up and looked down at the letter, visually seeing her friend Kai writing this down at his desk in his room.

Glancing over to the side desk with a lamp, setting the letter to the side of the bed. Pulling open the top drawer, there was a pad and pen inside. Taking it out, she stared at it momentarily, putting it on the bed to reach for her suitcase. Was leaving really such a bad idea? Would she be disobeying Lady Eclair's order? If she went, they'd ask her what happened. They were all family though, she couldn't lie to them. Opening her suitcase, she sauntered over to her closet and pulled out all her clothes, laying them out on the bed.

I have to go, she thought folding her dresses and putting them in her suitcase neatly. Having packed and ready, she closed the case tight and set it down beside the bed, grabbing the pad and pen across the bed and pulling it to her. Clicking the pen, she gazed down at the blank paper, wondering what she should say. Sorry, I have to go, please take care? No, they wouldn't accept that.

So what then? What would make the two of them understand? To just tell them? She wasn't the person to do that kind of thing. She didn't like telling the secrets she had to people she knew, and even trust. Taking a breath, she started writing neatly and once she signed her name at the bottom, having her complete thoughts on the paper, she ripped it out of the pad and lay it on the table with the pen next to it.

Looking out the window, it was nighttime and she only had a few hours to go back. Finding a black bouree, she slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror; looked a bit French. Smiling sadly, she gazed at her room around her and nodded, picking up her suitcase. Glancing back at the note, she walked back over and added something on the bottom, a single tear rolling down her cheek and plopping on the paper.

Lina made her way to the window and pulled it up, the curtains blowing with the wind. Taking one last glance back at her room of the Phantomhive's she closed her eyes and looked forward, jumping out, never looking back.

Her decision had been made and she was leaving whether the others liked it or not.

**xXx**

_I'm sorry it's so short you guys! I just really wanted to make an update so you guys could be happy! I had to get things going, so I added the letter into the story, making her leave. So...lemme know what you thought of it okay? I really need to know!_

_I'm always thankful to your reviews and your comments,  
>-FallenWing21<em>


	12. A Betrayal Never Thought Of

**Chapter 12: A Betrayal Never Thought Of**

"Lina?" The butler in clad softly said as he knocked on her door softly, waiting for her to open it. Seconds passed and there was no response. Trying once more, his finger quietly tapped against the wooden door, his hand already at the knob. Narrowing his eyes, knowing for certain now, he pushed the door open and saw a neatly made bed and the curtains swaying in the breeze.

His hand falling down to his side, his eyes lowered in disappointment as they looked around the room, hoping to find something, anything that would let him remember her in some way. His eyes lay upon the letter on the desk with the bottom of it slightly smeared. Walking over to it, he picked it up and read it, the disappointment in him growing deeper and darker every second. Just then, a knock came from the door and Sebastian looked up, seeing Finny peering in with a bright look in his eye.

"Something wrong Sebastian?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in question. His eyes met the fixed bed and the opened window, realizing. Sebastian took the letter and walked past him, as he stood there, transfixed that Lina was gone.

"Yes, she's gone." Sebastian said for him, heading for a sleeping Young Master, ready to be woken up. Finny turned, his hands balling into fists.

"But why?" He asked, confusion in his voice as it echoed through the empty hall. Sebastian turned slightly and met the gardener's bright blue eyes.

"That is something even I don't know about," He replied, walking into the dark, leaving a confused and sad Finny behind. He shook his head and looked back at the open window, huffing. He ran off, heading for his friends to share the news, upset that she was gone.

**xXx**

Sebastian opened the door to the Earl and rolled the cart of tea in, the letter on top for the Master to see. Going to his window, he drew the curtains open, letting the sun shine in as Ciel rolled over in his bed, blocking his face from the sunlight.

"Sebastian, did something happen?" He suddenly asked, meeting the butler's red eyes. Instead of answering, he handed him his tea and showed the letter, sitting beside him on the bed. After reading the letter, the Earl sighed and took a sip from his tea, closing his eyes. Sebastian set the letter down on the cart and prepared the Young Master's clothes.

"I will not leave your side until given order to, Young Master," He guaranteed, changing him out of his pajamas. Ciel kept his eyes closed, letting the butler slip on the green coat.

"It's all right; you will not be leaving my side at any moment. We must leave Lina to her own burdens," He quietly said, putting his head up as Sebastian tied the ribbon around his neck.

"But surely she might be in trouble?" Sebastian asked, lifting his head to meet his eyes.

"You trust her don't you?" Ciel asked, extending his foot as Sebastian slipped on his shoes. He stopped for a second, and glanced up at him, seeing him with his eyes closed, waiting.

"Of course, as do you." He replied, tying the strings. Tying the other shoe on, he stood up and helped the Young Master down, letting him go first.

"So, we will wait for her return, and if she doesn't, then it is her decision to come back." The Young Master said before exiting the room to go downstairs, being followed by Sebastian, who was thinking to himself quietly.

"Oh yes, and burn the letter, if she returns on her choice, then she will place new memories in this mansion, the old ones banished." He added with a wave of his hand. Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded, listening to the young boy's orders.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied, heading into the kitchen. Taking the letter, he walked next to the fireplace that was currently burning wood, the ember crackling quietly. Bending down, he read the letter one last time and spotted the smeared part at the bottom; a faint tear streak.

"So she was sad to leave," He quietly said to himself, tossing the letter in with the rest of the burning wood, watching fire lick onto the page, soon consuming it, the letters disappearing into ash.

_**To the Young Master and Sebastian,**_

_**I have to bid farewell to you both for a while. An important task came up that had to be finished. I may not return to this Phantomhive mansion; however I hope that my presence brought you some happiness in your life, as I did with my master. **_

_**We will hopefully meet again soon,  
>Lina Carson<strong>_

The neatly written letter burned into a crisp, leaving only nothing but ash that sunk down to the bottom of the stack of wood. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he took the Young Master's breakfast for the day to him, still thinking to himself.

_Hopefully we do meet again Lina._

**xXx**

The dark and cold chasm of her empty heart grew deeper as she stepped out of the portal, hearing it close behind her. She had to come back, yet why did it feel like she wasn't meant to belong here? Taking a breath, she fixed the grip on her suitcase and walked over the stone bridge that hung over the literal red sea beneath her. Thunder rumbled in the distance of the blood red clouds, strong winds blowing in the air.

It blew her hair back behind her as she reached the door, taking the knob in her hand. Her heart starting to race, she pushed it open and stepped in, shutting it behind her. Instantly, the lights snapped on and she jumped as cheers echoed through the mansion. There, right in front of her was her family, clapping with grins on their faces…one that didn't reach their eyes. Kai was there too, looking especially happy, his smile bright. In the middle of that, was her uncle whose dark red eyes glowed even in the bright light. He had the soft and composed smile as he walked down the steps to embrace his grand-daughter.

"Oof," Lina said as he shoved her head against his chest, putting his chin on top of her head. He chuckled as he pushed her back, taking a good look at her, his eyes flickering.

"It's so great to see you again Lina," He greeted as he led her to the dinner table, where everything was set. Before she knew it, her suitcase was snatched out of her hands and she was sitting down in a chair with food placed in front of her, her family members sitting next to her with odd beaming faces.

Kai looked especially different than everyone else; he had a distant look in his eyes as he gazed down at his plate, biting into pieces of his food. His black wavy hair fell in front of his eyes, yet he made no move to put it back into place. Looking back to her uncle, he was playing with his wine glass, making the liquid swirl around the clear glass.

"It's nice to see you all again," Lina quietly said with a nod, looking into each other family member's eyes. They just laughed and grabbed her wrist, patting it affectionately.

"It's nice to see you to dear!" Her mother replied with too much enthusiasm. Lina chuckled and gave her a hug, inhaling the sweet perfume that she missed so much.

"So, I assume you received Kai's letter then?" Her uncle asked, taking a sip from his glass. Lina sat back in her seat, placing her hands in her lap, knives at the ready under her thigh for precaution.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss meeting you all for anything." By the looks in her family's eyes, there was something going on here that was preventing them to act normal. Glancing back at her uncle, she saw a dark colored bracelet on his wrist that was concealed under the sleeve of his blazer. Was that it?

"Now now, why don't we get back to eating our dinner?" Her dad suggested brightly, digging in to his plate. Lina met his eyes and saw a flicker of fear, a message to run. Looking over at Kai, she met his hazel eyes, also seeing the same message. Meeting everyone's eyes in her family, one thing was clear: _they wanted her to get out and run._

She would've done exactly that, however the burning gaze of her old and tired uncle was boring straight into her. The knives that were kept under her thigh now started to make marks against the skin from sitting there so long. Soon, the end of dinner arrived and her mother volunteered to take the plates back into the kitchen, her father following as well. Her cousins smiled and took her by the arm, leading her through the hall, giving her a tour of the mansion with bright voices.

"And _this _is going to be your room Lina! You're right next to me!" Her cousin, Angelica happily said, handing the key to the room. The others had left to go to bed for they had been waiting for Lina's arrival ever since. "Oh and your suitcase is placed on your bed for you." She added before disappearing into the haven of her room, shutting the door softly.

Entering her room, she walked towards the window of her darkened home, seeing nothing but the red sea and the occasional lightning bolts strike across the sky. Why exactly _did _she want to come back? This place certainly wasn't the feel of "home" at all. She went over to her suitcase and snapped it open; grabbing the ring that Lady Éclair gave to her. Holding it in her hand, she gazed at it while sitting on the edge of the bed, a thoughtful look on her face. Had she disobeyed her order? Or was this just putting it on hold for a moment?

Before she could answer her own questions, a knock came from her door, causing her to whirl around in surprise. Kai was standing there, a pained look on his face as he walked over to her silently.

"Oh hey," Lina greeted with a smile, turning back to her suitcase that was on the bed, she reached for her hat when a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. Looking up, Kai's eyes met hers with a hard gaze, only silence filling the air. Suddenly, he brought her into his arms, crushing her in his strong hug. Lina fell into him surprised as he breathed out slowly.

"K-kai," She whispered, a light blush reaching her cheeks.

"I missed you….so much…" He whispered back, his voice in pain. She laughed nervously, looking to the side as he let go of her, stepping back.

"Yeah…me too," She replied back awkwardly, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Do you know how long your parents have been worrying about you?" He asked softly, his back turned to her as he put a hand over his eyes. A pang of guilt hit her heart as she lowered her head, feeling the weight of the burden she had cast aside for so long.

Once again, he gazed into her eyes, his own searching hers, for some sort of answer. Then he sighed and broke out into a widened grin. He did a hair flip to brush his hair out of his eyes and chuckled.

"It's nice to finally see you again," He calmly said, completely catching her by surprise. A moment ago, he was torn in two, his sensitive side showing itself to her. But now, he had regained his original composure like he always did, not missing a single beat. Lina smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he sat down next to her.

"Tell me, what was with that act you were holding earlier at the table?" She asked, finally getting to the question. Kai gave her a serious gaze and looked up to the ceiling, his hazel eyes glowing.

"Your uncle, he gave us all an order before you arrived: 'You are to give her a cheery welcome, and act natural.'" Lina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, disbelieving.

"_That _out there was not _natural_," She replied, her chin held high. Kai laughed; one thing she had longed to hear since she left.

"Well, there's something going on with him, I'm pretty sure of it. However," He turned and met her eyes once more, that deep look in his eyes.

"If he ever tries to hurt you in any way, your parents and I will be there to protect you." He added, meaning every word in that sentence. Lina smiled gratefully to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. A warm hand held on to hers and she was thankful that he was there. However, a betrayed and guilty feeling hit her in the stomach, making her stare down at the ground in worry. One person came in mind once she had laid her head against his shoulder; it was one with that perfect style of serving, one who could do everything.

Was this what it felt like to betray someone you also like?

**xXx**

_End of Chapter 12_

_I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner, but I was super busy in the past few months and had to take care of some really important things. So, please forgive me. I'll try to update sooner and I thank you for reading this chapter! Till the next chapter!_

_-FallenWing21_


	13. At the Hands of Your Own Friend

**Chapter 13: At the Hands of Your Friend**

_She snapped her eyes open only to meet the glare of the torch beside her head. Shifting her hands, she felt them restrained and pulled them forward, hearing the chains rattle she looked over to her wrists. Blood trailed down her arm from the torn skin, dripping on to the stone floor. _

_Suddenly, a sword plunged into the wall right next to her head. Looking straight ahead, she narrowed her eyes as a shadowed figure stepped forward, the edge of their boots peeking from the line of shadows. Straining her hands, she reached for the sword, grabbing hold of the blade. Then, pulling it out, it slashed her skin as she threw it up in the air to catch the hilt. _

"_I wouldn't catch that if I were you," The shadowed figure spoke. Still staring at him, she saw the bloody and beaten body of a certain butler behind him. His uniform was torn to shreds and all she could see was his red stained chest. He was slumped up against the wall with his hands bound, his eyes painfully closed. Dried blood was caked to the side of his head and down his chin. The sword clattered to the floor with a clang and along with that, the silent Sebastian's eye brows twitched._

"_You bastard!" She spat, pulling forward on the chains once more, gritting her teeth as the links started to shake. Snapping off, she bent down and retrieved the sword, running up to the person. That same person came at her, a dark obsidian blade in his hand. Clashing against each other, a gust of wind passed through them, blowing the hood off of him. _

_Seeing his narrowed hazel eyes, she froze with a surprised look on her face. He swung his sword back and slammed it into her, sending her crashing into the wall, the imprint of her body in the stone as she fell on to her knees. Pieces of stone lay around her and she held her head in her hand, the clicking of his boots against the floor. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, a smirk upon his face. He reached down and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingertips. _

"_No way…" She whispered with fear and betrayal flashing before her eyes. Then his hand went straight for her throat and pinned her against the wall, squeezing tighter every second. He raised his hand, making a sword appear from thin air and set the point at the base of her throat. With a flick of his wrist, the broken chains assembled together once more and bounded her wrists and feet together. _

"_You know, I've actually always wanted to kill you." He said in a low voice as he examined the blade of sword with scanning eyes. He met her eyes and saw disbelief in them, her eyes cast down._

"_Oh, you don't believe me? Well you ought to cause you're about to be gone from here anyway." He grinned as he raised the sword up high, a bright look in his eyes. _

"_You wouldn't," Lina whispered, her eyes slowly widening. He laughed and set the sword down for a moment. He bent down and tilted her head up so that they were eye to eye._

"_You see this face Lina? This face is the last thing you'll ever see before you die. You'll die at the hands of your very own friend." He whispered as he stood back up, taking his sword. Raising it up, he narrowed his eyes down at her and frowned._

"_Good-bye, Lina." _

_Her widen eyes stared at his face, not believing this was happening. However, a flicker of movement in the back altered everything that was in her mind. Thoughts flying through her mind, white hot pain hit her eye again, telling her that she was about to change. Putting a hand to her right eye, she bent her hand up and braced the impact. _

"_Stop Kai!" _

**xXx**

She bolted up in bed, her hands to her forehead, panting. Cold sweat dripped down her back and on her arms. A drop of it rolled down the side of her head as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

_Kai…he was trying to kill me! _She thought, covering her face with her hands. _For what reason would he want that? What could make him do that? _

_There were none. _

_Yet why did he seem so angry? And why was Sebastian of all people there? _

Her breathing calmed, a piercing scream hit the air and snapped her head up. Getting up and out of bed, she pulled open the door to see her family rushing through the halls. Putting aside the dream, she walked up to Kai and ran up next to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, a bit concerned herself. Kai didn't answer but just kept walking on towards where the commotion started.

"Lucifer!" A woman cried out in despair. Lina then realized that it was her mother sobbing. Rushing forward, she pushed through her family members and stumbled up to her mom who was in a puddle of blood. Kneeling down on his knees was her uncle with blood on his hands and trailing down his chin.

"W-what happened?" Lina asked, putting a shoulder on her mother's shoulder. She hugged her and shook her head, not being able to explain.

"I-it's quite a-alright dear Lina, t-this h-happens sometimes," Her uncle weakly spoke, getting to his knees slowly. Lina walked over to his side and helped him stand up, putting a hand over her shoulder. Setting him down in his palace chair, she held his hand and met his eyes.

"Do you need anything? Like water?" She asked, worry in her eyes. He nodded and smiled, patting her hand.

"Thank you my dear," He softly thanked, seeing her off as she nodded and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lina's mother asked, tilting her head. He nodded and smiled thanking her.

"Yes, however I will be going to the bathroom for a new change of clothes." He said, getting up to leave.

"Of course, Lilia! Fetch uncle some new clothes from his room!" She called through the hall, her voice echoing. Kai watched as Lina's uncle walked away slowly, seeing a small smile form on his face. He furrowed his eyes in confusion when he turned and met his eyes. Instead of seeing a surprised look from the ruler, he smiled and walked off.

_What could that mean? _He thought to himself, heading off into the kitchen where Lina went.

**xXx**

_Agh! Gah! It hurts! _She thought as she clutched her throbbing head. She was doubled over at the counter, her eyes scrunched closed as a wave of pain passed through her. Suddenly, a flash of white light obscured her vision.

She seemed to be looking at what was going on in the present:

"_Young Master, you a have a letter." Sebastian greeted, carrying a silver tray with an envelope on top. The Earl in the large swirly chair took it and peeled off the seal, seeing the butterfly. _

_Rolling his eyes, he took the page that was inside and unfolded it. Scanning his eyes across the words, his lips slowly formed into a frown. His butler was right beside him, watching his reaction._

"_Is there a problem?" He asked in a curious voice. Ciel scowled and tossed the letter on to the desk, crossing his arms to look out the window. _

"_Lau seems to have been keeping something from us. He wants us to visit him." He replied as demon dog ran around in the backyard._

"_Exactly what has he been keeping Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he took a glance at the note. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the name in the last sentence._

"_Information about Lina; there seems to be more to her than we had originally thought." _

Blinking out of what seemed like a vision; she grabbed her uncle's glass of water and headed out, only to bump into Kai, stumbling back.

"H-hey sorry about that," He said, chuckling as he moved to the side to let her pass. She smiled back at him and nodded, setting the glass down on the arm rest of her uncle.

"It's okay," She replied, giving him a strained smile. Her head was throbbing and as of now, her vision was also starting to blur. Kai grabbed her wrist which surprised her as she whirled her head around.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned. She gave him a smile of thanks and slid out of his grasp.

"Yeah," Lina replied softly, stepping back cautiously. That dream was still haunting the depths of her mind. "I'll see you later." She waved quickly, ending the conversation and walking briskly back to her room. Kai tilted his head to the side confused and was about to follow her when hands clamped down on his mouth, making him widen his eyes and reach up to get them off.

"This'll be the last time you see her," A voice whispered in his ear before he passed out, his eyes rolling back.

**xXx**

Kai jolted awake, only to see that he was chained to the wall, his ankles shackled as well. Gathering his surroundings, he recognized the figure in front of him and narrowed his eyes, a scowl forming on his face.

"It's you," He quietly growled, his hazel eyes changing to red. Lucifer stepped out of the shadows, wearing a three piece suit, his bangs dyed blonde. Even if he was in his mid 30s he still looked like a 20 year old.

"You'll be playing a big part in this play Kai," He spoke, pulling a chair out of nowhere and sat down in front of him.

"What're you talking about?" He asked fiercely, his eyes blazing. Lucifer laughed softly and laid his head in his arms.

"I'm talking about killing Lina by your own hands," He replied, a glint of insanity in his eyes. Before Kai could even answer, a shadow passed over his face and soon his mind had gone blank once more.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys its so short! I just really needed to post something cause you probably all think I'm dead. _ Please leave a review for me!<p> 


	14. Defeat

**Chapter 14: Defeat**

"Young Master,"

The Earl turned his head to meet the butler's dark red eyes as he stood outside the carriage. Grabbing on to his outstretched hand, he jumped down and landed cleanly on the stone. The two of them turned and faced the looming figure of Lau's mansion. A breeze passed through them and blew their hair- at least Sebastian's hair- in their faces.

"I really do not like this man," Ciel muttered, looking aggravated as he made his way up the steps. Sebastian followed, giving him a small smirk as he watched his master use the knocker on the door. It creaked open and there stood Lau, his head peeking out of the door.

"I see you've received my invitation." He quietly assumed, opening the door wider for them. The two of them entered and made their way to his dining room, led by Lau himself.

"Please sit down and I'll explain everything." He suggested, smoothly sitting down into the leather seat as Ranmao came in with a plate of tea. Sebastian sat in the seat next to Ciel and put his arms on the arm rests. Ranmao came back in with a large dusty book and placed it in her master's lap, spraying the air around them with dust.

Ciel coughed and waved the particles away from his face, narrowing his eye as he watched Lau open up the old book to turn to a certain page. Sebastian leaned forward slightly as Lau smiled, sighing.

"Here it is. Now, pay attention for I won't repeat this again." Ciel moved slightly as well and put his chin in his hand, waiting.

"There is a legend from this ancient book from my ancestors that a child in the Carson family generations ago would take over the throne once Lucifer had grown old and died. However, of course Sebastian, you know that most legends are true," He met the butler's eyes, his dark ones meeting his red fiery ones. "In order for this to not come true, Lucifer had killed every child born under the Carson family name, using small memory eliminations for the parents to not remember anything. He threw the bodies into the lava under the bridge, simply going on to his normal ways." He took a sip of his tea and coughed in his hand, continuing.

"One day, another child was born-or can I say "had appeared"-and was taken under the Carson family's wing, raising it as their own. Lucifer saw no threat from this child and decided to leave it be, living on under the family. On the other hand, he had done his research in that moment and discovered that it was not a child of the Carson's, but an _adopted _one. He had realized his mistake too late and had watched the child grow, regretting every moment of letting it into his home, his hatred for it building. He realized that he could not kill it anymore for it had the will to fight back, much more hard to deal with." He halted and coughed, taking another sip, savoring the taste.

"As I was saying, legends are always true and my ancestors had been waiting for the moment the throne would be passed on, however it never came in their time. In our time, I have a feeling it might. Can you guess who might the child be Young Master?" Lau asked, tilting his head to the side, smiling. Ciel Phantomhive scowled and lowered his dark cerulean eye, the grip on his cane tightening.

"Of course I do," He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Lina Carson,"

"That's exactly right. And at this moment, the rage that Lucifer has inside of him has come to a boiling point. I have seen through my dreams that he plots to finally destroy your servant, letting the parents find out or not, not even caring; as long as he still holds the throne, he'd be willing to do anything."

Ciel widened his eye and stood up suddenly, his butler following suit. "Sebastian," He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. The Earl turned his head slowly and met his red eyes, the anger in his cerulean eye shocking him. He hasn't seen that much hatred in so long. It astonished him that his Master was still able to do that.

"I order you…to bring back my servant."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly with a smirk, putting his hand over his heart, kneeling. Lau watched this with raised eye brows, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes, my Lord." He stood up and pulled off the glove with the Faustine contract and waved it to the side. He glanced at Ciel who was glaring out the window, the grip on his cane so hard, his fist was shaking.

"Will you not accompany me?" He asked as the portal appeared, a shadowed oval with a dark blue swirl in the middle of the darkness; truly a pathway to the Underworld. Smoke wafted out of the portal, licking Sebastian's feet like the tongue of snakes.

"No, I trust that you will bring her back." Sebastian shut his eyes and bowed with his hand over his heart.

"As you wish," Walking through the portal, his figure disappeared as it slowly shrank till it was air. Ciel turned and stared at the spot where he vanished, sighing. Sitting back down in his chair, he met Lau's eyes and noticed them staring back at him.

"What is it?" Ciel growled, a frown forming on his face. Lau chuckled and leaned back in his seat, his head angled downwards as if to say he missed something important.

"Lucifer will do anything to get his way, even if it means to kill anyone that gets in his way."

"I know that Lau, _thank you._" Another short laugh sounded from the Chinese man as he brushed his lips with the back of his hand.

"You do not understand how much danger your butler is in and yet you still let him go. Tsk. Tsk. Lucifer uses a special type of sword that will poison the opponent with any wound it makes. You butler will die even if he is a demon." Ciel looked down at his tea cup, the frown on his face getting deeper.

"It is too late for you to undo your mistakes. The pieces have already been played and the game has started."

**xXx**

Sebastian stepped out of the portal, waving his marked hand behind him, making it disappear in thin air. He sighed and looked at the enormously large mansion in front of him, putting a hand through his hair, raking the soft locks as his red eyes softened.

"I never thought I'd come back to this place," He quietly said, images of _her _rushing through his head. Her bright emerald eyes, that idiotic smile she always held, the way she fought when in trouble. He shook his head furiously, clenching his fists.

"That's foolish. She will never come back." He whispered to himself, moving forward calmly as he pictured Lina, torn and broken. _That _was what kept him going. Lina; without her being, he'd only be remembering _her. _It was too painful for him to see anymore images of her.

His hand touched the cherry wood on the door and stroked it calmly, closing his eyes. His heart hurt when her face popped back into her mind, her black hair framing her small face as she lay on the steps of the tower, a pool of blood around her.

"_Never forget about me, Sebastian, never forget." _

His eyes snapped open and he brought down the door with a simple kick of his foot, hearing the loud _thud _in front of him as he immediately jumped in.

Guards rushed down the halls with black shields and spears in their hands. Sebastian smirked and pulled out his knives. _As if those will ever kill me, _he thought as he jumped to one row, blasting through in a flash, their uniforms slashed through, blood spurting out. Dashing to the other group, the same thing happened to them as they both slammed to the floor.

He ran up the stairwell and could feel a sudden surge of energy from below. Scowling, he glanced down at the pile of men in the middle of the room. Looking up, he saw about seven stories up and lowered his head, jumping from rail to rail, his black hair blowing behind him. Landing on the top on, his eyes met the small speck of men, rolling his ankles.

Leaping up, he flipped into the air and sank down, feet first at the speed of light straight into the pile of men, crushing the floor under them. Large cracks formed on the concrete and crumbled, falling into the dungeon. Sebastian neatly landed on his feet while the guards groaned in pain. Only a shadow, he looked through the small windows of the dungeon and spotted the gleam of hazel eyes in the darkness. Opening the door to the room, he was met with a sword at his throat, his back against the door.

"I finally get to meet you once again Sebastian," The familiar voice of the man in front of him brought back the memories centuries ago; flashes of Lisa's body on the ground bloody and the man standing above her, a sword in his hand, dripping blood. He narrowed his eyes and knocked the weapon aside.

"You," He growled, realizing instantly, grabbing for the hilt. "You killed Lisa!" He yelled, his calm composure gone. His red eyes changed into that menacing pink as he moved faster than ever before, plunging knives into his skin.

They clashed together and the man's hair flew back, revealing his face. Kai's face shone underneath however he knew who he truly was. Gritting his teeth, he jabbed him in the stomach with his fist, sending him back.

"Lucifer," He seethed, his fingers flexing as black long nails extended from underneath. Black wings sprouted out of his back, feathers slowly falling to the ground. His clad boots rose up into sharp heels as he positioned himself. "You used Kai's body to trick her?" He asked, disgusted. Kai laughed and crossed his arms, pulling his sword across him in a defensive stance.

"Of course! What a better way than to have her die at the hands of her friend?" He roared, his voice reached the ceiling. Sebastian glared back at him, appalled.

"I can't believe that you were her father." Sebastian quietly scoffed in disbelief. He shook his head as he dodged Lucifer's incoming attacks.

"And I can't believe that you were her-"He was cut off as Sebastian punched him straight in the face, sending him down to the ground.

"Don't say _anything _about her you-"A silver streak flashed through the air and as soon as it hit, blood gushed out of the wound across his chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Lucifer landed another slash, striking down to form an x across his torso.

Falling on to his backside, he propped himself up on his arms, tilting his head upwards as the tip of the sword found itself under his throat. Kai's eyes glared down at him, a smirk on his lips.

"You'll finally get to see Lisa again dear Sebastian," He softly whispered, his eyes remembering. Sebastian's hair fell in front of his face as he clenched his fists, slowly shaking with anger.

"You were the one who killed her," He said in a low voice, lashing forward in the darkness. He sunk his long nails into Lucifer's chest, enjoying every minute of it. Sebastian smiled as his eyes grew wide, flexing his fingers as they tore through tissue. Lucifer roared to the ceiling and tried to pry him off but he was clinging like a cat.

He reached for his sword and elbowed Sebastian in the face, the blade going across his face. Freezing, Sebastian stood still as the wound opened across his eye, over the bridge of his nose, and meeting the side of his jaw. Clutching the side of his bleeding face in pain, he stumbled on his feet, panting softly.

"Tell me why you did it…" He whispered, the hand to his side growing its long black nails once more. "To your own _daughter?" _He asked in absolute shock. He heard a simple scoff and looked up, his red eye losing its glow.

"You really want to know? She would've taken over the throne, and you know about the legend right?" He asked with a hand to his hip, a scornful look in his eye. Sebastian widened his unwounded eye and his wings ruffled in anger, the feathers thickening.

"Just because of that, you _killed _her?" He exclaimed, rushing forward at him in rage, going hand to hand with the sword and his own long nails. Lucifer stepped back, dodging all his attacks when he noticed something streak down Sebastian's face; something that wasn't blood. Raising his eye brows, he drew back his sword and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I see that you loved her?" He asked, disbelieving as Sebastian stood in front of him, his hand over his wounded eye once more. Lucifer laughed, his head toward the roof.

"This just makes me want to kill you even more now!" He cried out, grinning as he went for the butler, moving with the shadows. Sebastian stepped back, shocked as he tried to defend himself, only to receive a wave of dizziness, causing him to stumble as the sword plunged through his side, nearly missing a vital organ.

"Haha! You got lucky there!"

Sebastian looked up to see the sword raised over him, as Lucifer came running, laughing like a maniac. He saw the sudden rush of a figure, reaching out to stop them. His mouth moved to say something like, "Stay away!" but, he hadn't. Wind blew past him and suddenly, in front of him was Lina, the person who reminded him so much of Lisa.

_End of Chapter 14_

_I want to say thank you so much for the people who reviewed! I know I haven't updated in a couple months and I am truly sorry for that! Things have been a bit busy for me, and I've been trying to put as much hard work as I can in these chapters! So I hope you liked this one! Oh and leave a review before you go! That is much appreciated!_

_FallenWing21_


	15. Soulless

**Chapter 15: Soulless**

_What am I doing! I know that I should help Sebastian, but stepping out in front of him to take the blow? Just stupid! _

Lina gritted her teeth as she dashed forward, slipping under his attack, kicking him straight in the gut. As he flew, she appeared behind him and slammed her fist into his spine, hearing it crack. The man rolled on to the ground, motionless. She stared at him, refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes yet. Hearing a low laugh, she drew from behind her, her family's dagger, newly formed from the strongest steel. It had a golden hilt with the crest along the front.

"Ahaha, you'll fight me with that?" The man asked as he stumbled to get up, coughing up blood. Lina placed the dagger in front of her, the heel of her palm at the bottom as her other hand held it. She bent her knees and scowled, determined. Hooded, the man pulled out a long sword, swiping it through the air; sending a gust of wind at her. She forced herself to look at Sebastian and closed her eyes, breathing out sharply.

_Sebastian, why did you come? _She asked calmly to the bloody demon. A moment of silence had expanded through her mind before she felt him enter her mind.

_I am simply obeying my Master's orders. _

_There has to be another reason. You're facing Lucifer; my uncle._

She heard fast footsteps approach and slowly opened her eyes, taking the heel of her hand off the bottom of the dagger, slashing it up. Metal screeched against metal as she blocked the blow and side stepped, switching on the offensive.

_There…isn't-_

_There is. And I already know. _

Lina could feel his surprise in her mind, making her take a blow to her shoulder. Wincing, she jumped back, holding the bleeding wound. Clashing against the sharp weapon, it slipped past the dagger and barely missed from stabbing her in the eye. Falling into step once more, she kept a steady rhythm to her fighting.

_Sebastian….I know about Lisa._

He was silent once more as she fought, trying to hold him off as much as he could.

_You loved her._

_I love-_

_It's okay. I just remind you of her don't I? _

_Lina, that's…_

_But it's true isn't it? _

She and the man slid on the ground, panting as they caught their breath. Lina flicked the dagger of new blood and softly grazed it against her cheek, her eyes wide.

_The reason for that is because we were twins. We were split up when we were still young. But by then we were already close and knew that whatever happened, we'd never forget each other. _

She met his eyes from across the room, seeing them widen in astonishment. Tilting her head, she gave him a small smile and nodded.

_Sebastian, I may not have a contract with the Young Master, but you do. So, fighting, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get back home. Even at the cost of my life._

Then with that, she put one leg back and lifted her dagger up over her head. Purple eyes fading into red, they shined that eerie pink and changed the shape of the dagger, taking form of a double edged katana, its blade obsidian.

_No Lina! Don't do it. It's pointless; I'll die from the loss of blood anyway. _He tried to reason, clutching at his chest as he took panting breaths. He heard footsteps approaching and someone yelling but was too focused on _her. _He could see it now, the way her hair was framed, her eyes that should be green. Wait-

He leaned forward as he watched Lina's eyes change back into the purple, flecks of emerald in them. Smiling slightly, he realized that she really was Lisa's sister. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to watch when she would be struck.

"Sebastian! Open your eyes and see! We _will _win." Her voice was loud and true, giving him that tiny glimmer of hope. Lifting his head, he saw her, defiantly looking at him, her eyes now purely emerald, and the purple shade gone.

In a flicker, her weapon met with Lucifer's, sparks flying. Sebastian tried to move, but that resulted in more blood gushing out of his wounds. His face was already half soaked in his blood, his left eye blind. A hand touched his shoulder and he snapped his head around to see Angelica with an angry look on her face as she saw the figure that was fighting with her cousin.

"I can't believe it," She muttered, pulling him up against the wall to address his wounds. She handed him a towel and a smoothed out obsidian stone, pushing it against his chest wound.

"This'll heal you quick, but it'll be painful even if you are a demon. I have to help her." She hurriedly said, disappearing into the hall once more in silence. Sebastian clenched his fist in the towel as his wound started to close, steam rising from the stone. Angelica reappeared with two chakrams, the blades dripping off with ice. She stepped forward and tightened her grip on them, spinning them in her hands, completely pro.

"Sebastian, don't try to help us. There's poison still running through your blood and we wouldn't want to risk you dying on us." She said in a low voice before running off to back up Lina. She seemed surprised as her cousin came to help out, fighting with ice and blade. The three opponents split apart, gasping when Lina stepped forth and glared at him. Her hands were shaking and the temperature in the room seemed to drop.

"Why uncle? Why would you kill my sister?" She whispered, pronouncing her words clearly. Lucifer stepped back, appalled.

"S-she was your sister? Then that means-"

"Lina was never adopted to begin with." Angelica finished for him, moving next to her, her eyes blazing. The ruler of the Underworld seethed as he took it all in. He breathed deeply and roared to the sky, shaking the entire castle.

He met Lina's eyes, his own fading into that glowing red. Then, with speed faster than all demons combined, he appeared in front of her, an insane smile on his face. Lina scowled and threw her arms up to her face, blocking the piercing weapon. It slashed her arms as she flew back, only to have something hard slam into the side of her head.

"Lina!" She heard Angelica's voice cry out as she hit the floor hard, blood forming into a pool beside her head. Moving quickly, she grabbed her sword and got up to her feet, trying to block all his blows dizzily. Suddenly, her vision blurred and the metal weapon crashed into the side of her once more, throwing her to the ground once more.

Panting, she turned her head and met Lucifer's eyes, seeing the look of utter evil in his deep red eyes. He held his sword high above his head, ready to strike down. With a rush of wind, his arms moved slowly but froze as something deep embedded itself into his back. Lina staggered to her feet and held the side of her head as she saw Angelica, her arm still hanging in the air from the throw, her face contorted with rage.

"You. Won't. Hurt. Her!" She screamed, a wave of energy coming from her. Lina smiled at her and picked up her weapon, appearing by her side. Lucifer got up to his feet slowly and tore the chakram from his back, burning it into ash, letting it fall to the ground. He met the two girl's eyes and smirked, raising his arms up.

"Lina Carson, you're going to die today." He quietly said, narrowing his eyes. Lina got into her stance and put her first two fingers out in front of her, ready.

"And you're going to die with me," She retorted, all seriousness in her voice. Angelica gasped as she said this, her body frozen. Sebastian stiffened as she said this, shocked.

"You don't mean that right Lina?" She asked nervously. Lina didn't meet her eyes as she spoke; only looking forward.

"Every word,"

The two opponents met and all hell broke loose; the walls were blown away and it looked as though there was a giant shield above them from letting the rest of the tower collapse on them. Lina turned and met the sword with force, gritting her teeth. They didn't speak, but said words through their fight, anger and resentment filling the air.

Lucifer caught her arm and dug the sword straight through her torso, blood splattering all over the ground. Lina spat out the scarlet liquid and grabbed on to the weapon that was in her, burning it with the touch of her finger. It disappeared instantly, and she whirled around, stabbing straight through his heart in a second. He froze in place as his eyes met the weapon that struck him and frowned as blood seeped through his shirt. He met Lina's eyes and smiled with a wicked look in his eye.

"You do forget that Kai is in me as well?" Her heart dropped into her stomach as she heard that, but realized that the weapon she used could cut through the most evil of people. Kai wasn't one of them. He wasn't. He wouldn't die like that.

Then, it was as if he went through Kai, becoming solid once more as he hit the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Her friend fell forward, unconscious, into her arms. She fell to the ground, gently putting him beside her and held her torso wound. Angelica rushed over and looked at her first, giving her a healing stone, and then worked on Kai.

Lina didn't place it on her wound, but instead handed it back to her silently, reaching for her weapon slowly. Angelica watched this and widened her eyes, shaking her head. Sebastian decided, that after watching, he couldn't take it anymore. He appeared by her side and took her hand, stopping her from gripping her katana.

"Don't," He quietly said, meeting her distant eyes. They had changed back into their purple shade, as they looked down at the ground.

"I have to," She barely whispered, as she bent forward to get up. Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her down, preventing her from standing.

"You'll just kill yourself, Angelica and I will fight for you now." He reassured, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Angelica stood up and took her single chakram, waiting for Sebastian.

"I must avenge my sister Sebastian." He froze in place as she slipped out of his grasp, her katana in hand. Angelica grabbed her wrist before she could leave and turned her, seeing from the corner of her eye, Lucifer starting to stir once more. That man was so hard to beat. Why wouldn't he just die?

"Please Lina, don't." She pulled her wrist forward, and took a step.

"I now know who killed her. Who killed her just because he didn't like her," Angelica's breath caught in her throat and Sebastian looked up at her. "Isn't that right?" She called loudly, so that her uncle would hear. Low laughter sounded from across, as he sat up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"That's _exactly _right my dear, and now, you'll be able to join her." He stood up slowly, wiping his sword clean with his cloak.

"What about your family Lina?" Angelica cried out, her voice desperate.

"Tell them it was my time to die." She replied in an emotionless voice as she moved forward to face her fate. Sebastian furrowed his eye brows and appeared behind Lucifer, grabbing him by the arms. He had a knife in his hand, its blade at his throat.

"How about a little help?" Sebastian asked politely, smiling with a tilt of his head. Lina blinked and broke out into a grin, letting her weapon change into a small metal box. Its lid was open and in it was a mob of spiders, crawling around to get out. She walked up next to her uncle and smiled her face right in front of his.

"I've been waiting for so long to do this," She said in a dreamy voice, standing up to her full height. She drew out her long nails and put them in front of her face, examining them. Then, she placed the tips of them right over Lucifer's heart.

"The Underworld shall have a new ruler," She softly uttered, sinking her nails into his flesh. He yelled in pain as they wrapped around his heart. In one swift move, she tore it out, holding it in her hand. The shell of the heart faded away and all that was left was a dark heavy ball, lying there in her hand. Looking at the few seconds of life that was in Lucifer, she put it right in front of his eye to see.

"This here is your heart, a black, soulless pit of despair. Nothing of what a real ruler of our realm should be. Now it will live with the spiders." She dropped it into the box which made a loud _thump _and shut the lid, placing a lock on it.

What remained of her uncle was now dead and growing heavy in Sebastian's arms. He let go and stepped back, moving next to a still Lina. He lifted his hand and played with a lock of her hair, twirling it in his gloved fingers. She looked at him and saw the gash over his eye and carefully placed her hand against the side of his head. She gave him a sad smile and gave in, hugging his neck tightly. The salty tears did not come, but the sadness she felt was there. Sebastian stroked her hair, closing his eyes.

"It's been so long," She whispered, stepping back slightly. "Since I learned of her death, and I-I can't be here or it'll just remind me of her."

"Would you like to be the Young Master's servant once more?" Lina looked up at Sebastian, smiling.

"That…would be nice." She whispered before her vision whirled and her mind went black.

_End of Chapter 15_

Thank you for all reading and reviewing! I know you've all been waiting for a new chapter so here it is! I promised myself I'd have it up before Christmas, what a great gift would that be? Haha! Well Merry Christmas to you all and have a great New Year's! I'll probably have a filler for the next chapter as I think about what'll happen in the next chapters. ^^ It'll be a SebbyXLina moment for the filler! If you've got any suggestions for the next chapter, just PM message or leave a review! Once again, thank you for reading!

FallenWing21


	16. A Holiday! sort of

**Hey readers of Kuroshitsuji! Oh you're all going to kill me I know it! I can already hear the angry screams coming from you guys.**

**"Wah! Why didn't up freakin update two months ago!" :{**

**Me: "I-I'm sorry! I had a lot of school stuff!" D:**

**"Don't that school excuse with me! You just didn't know what to-"**

**Okay okay! I'm really really sorry I didn't update two months ago! Please forgive me! I hope this filler can make up for it while I plan what's going to happen next.**

**So...yeah, please forgive me and I'll have another update soon! And yes...I know I keep breaking my freakin promises...I'M SORRY! I feel terrible now...welp, back to the emo corner with Tama-chan...**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chapter 16: -Filler- A Holiday! (sort of)**

"Hey Lina, where you headed?" Finny asked as he bounded over to the demon by the door. The black haired girl dressed in a black trench coat turned and gave the gardener a small smile, hand wrapped around the door knob.

"Oh the Young Master said I had a holiday, so I'm just out to get some things for the Young Master," She replied as she pulled the door open. A gust of wind pushed against the door and entered the room with a loud _whoosh. _

"Isn't Valentine's Day coming soon?" The blonde inquired once more, a small blush tinted on his cheeks. Lina tilted her head to the side and pondered for a moment.

"Yes, I do believe it is. Do you suppose I should go buy some what you so call it-valentines for the others?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be splendid!" With that, he ran off, back to his cheerful self and left Lina alone in the cold. She thought about being at the shops down in London, blinked and shrugged to herself as she made her way out the door. She heard the lock click in place as she pulled it shut and climbed into the carriage. As she gazed out the window, she noticed the curtains from the Young Master's room shift and glanced up to see Sebastian by the glass. He pulled the curtains apart as the sunlight entered the room, and smirked as he and Lina made eye contact; the swirls velvet purple against a deep strawberry red.

The whip then cracked and the carriage was off towards London at a steady gallop. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he remembered Lina needed to heal from her wounds and was in _no _condition to be out and about. He turned to his Young Master and helped him change clothes, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong Sebastian? You seem quiet," The Master noticed observantly with a scoff. The demon butler simply smiled and took a step back. He shook his head and bowed as he took the cart out of the room.

"None of the sort Young Master," He replied as they both stepped out of the room, now fully awake from the early morning.

"If I may ask," Ciel nodded in approval and waited patiently as his butler continued. "Is there anything else you needed today?" The Young Master smirked as he met Sebastian's eyes with a flicker of mischief in his eye.

"Why, do you have someplace to go?" He asked in amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest. The demon scowled slightly and closed his eyes, a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"It would seem nice to have a break once in a while," Sebastian muttered under his breath as he opened his eyes to see his Master walk away.

"Huh, go ahead; I've got nothing for you to do anyway. Oh," Ciel turned his head slightly so that his blue cerulean eye glared in the lit hallway. "And _do _at least get something for _that _occasion." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as the Young Master headed down the hall in silence.

"Ah yes, _that _occasion; the day for lovers." He smirked amusedly as he quietly pushed the cart back down to the kitchen. He pushed the door open to the kitchen, only to find the servants cleaning the tile and tables as clean as possible. The three of them jolted up in a line as the demon stopped, completely appalled to see them actually doing something _productive. _

"Hello Sebastian!" Mey-rin and Finny simultaneously said, their voices echoing loudly. Sebastian brushed away his astonishment and wheeled the cart of tea inside next to the island. He set the cups and teapot on the granite and set the cart in its spot, only to turn to the servants with a stern look on his face.

"I need you to watch the mansion while I run some errands. Can you three at _least _do that for me?" He asked in a kind voice, his gloved hands clasped in front of him. The servants once more stiffened and saluted him in a formal way.

"Of course Sebastian!" The demon himself rolled his eyes as he made his way out, leaving the mansion's fate in their hands.

Just what had he done?

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Lina stepped out of the carriage with unnatural grace and shut the door behind her, having given the signal for the driver to leave. She walked up the cobblestone sidewalk and weaved through the crowd of busy people, hoping to spot something eye catching in the windows. With her hands stuffed into her coat pockets, the demon casually glanced at the glass windows, seeing nothing but blood red hearts.

Pasted to the windows, decorated inside the shops, even on the little dolls on display; London seems to have taken a liking to Valentine's Day. She wandered around at a slow pace and surveyed the crowd, people briskly walking in and out of the stores, or chatting as they took a leisurely stroll. Lina watched as a couple of boys ran through the streets; they shoved each other as they laughed, unaware of the shadow that approached. No one else seemed to have noticed till the last minute; however that was when she decided to act.

A jet black carriage approached the boys at shocking speed, having startled the bystanders who finally noticed them. Lina broke through the crowd silently as they screamed in bewilderment.

"Hey, someone get those kids out of there!"

"Someone stop the carriage!"

"Look out!"

The demon narrowed her eyes as she lunged forward with practiced grace towards the boys and wrapped her arms around them. As soon as her toe touched the stone, she jumped away from the carriage and swerved on the heel of her foot. She snapped her head to the side to catch a glimpse of the figure inside and breathed sharply in shock. She recognized that piercing sorrowful gaze that locked with hers. She however could not dwell on it any longer for the parents of the boys rushed forward, relieved looks on their terror gripped faces.

"Oh thank you!" The wife exclaimed as she hugged the two boys to her chest. Their father came up to Lina and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for saving our sons lives," He huffed, putting a hand out to her. She took it with a kind smile as they walked away having each of the boys' hand in their own. Lina stood there for a second before making her way back to the sidewalk where she breathed out slowly. Those eyes…

She clenched her gloved fist in realization and leaned against the brick wall as memories of him flew back into her mind. They were shortened; his face, clear in her mind.

_She didn't recognize him as she watched him laugh in delight at Ciel's piece. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the thought that that face looked familiar. _

"_That was excellent Ciel!" The green eyed boy exclaimed. It was then that she noticed the wave of envy behind the look of joy in them. There was something underneath all those layers of protection. She just hadn't known yet._

_..._

"…_my son, Thomas Green will become the heir to the family. He will know nothing of your existence, so please do not go looking for him unless he remembers you. He cannot know about the world of demons, he cannot know…that his own mother gave her life in order to have company…to leave him here alone in this world, only with a butler to talk to…I am a horrible mother aren't I?" _

"_No, my Lady, you have done everything for him. He will have to learn to do things himself now." _

"_Yes, I suppose your right."_

"_Do get some sleep, my Lady." _

"_Enough with that Lina, Lady Éclair is perfectly suitable." _

"_Yes, of course."_

…

She opened her eyes slowly and shook her head, having cleared the memories and glanced around. Right, she was here to get some things for the Young Master _and _for Valentine's Day. Lina groaned inwardly and quietly stepped into a nearby store decorated with amethyst necklaces and bracelets.

"Why hello there! What can I do for you on this nice day?" The clerk greeted, a young girl with two long dark pigtails, a blood red Lolita dress on her.

"Do you have any simple bracelets I can look at?" Lina asked as she walked further into the store. The girl gasped and walked out behind the counter. She led the demon to the middle of the store with the tables and saw dozens of amethyst decorated bracelets carefully laid out on the brown wooden table.

"Here we are, these are our finest bracelets here in the store; plus at a very suitable price." She said as she wandered back over to her counter.

Lina looked down at the silver bracelets and carefully picked one up, her eyes set on the deep amethyst embedded into the charm. _This will suit Mey-rin. I'm sure she'll like this. _She thought with a small smile as she turned to the clerk. She lifted the bracelet to her and received a squeal in delight as she approached the counter.

"Oh that is simply beautiful miss! I'm sure whoever your giving this to will absolutely love it!" The clerk energetically said as she placed the bracelet into its complimentary box. She handed it to the demon and waved as she made her way out.

"Thank you for shopping here!" She called as Lina shut the door behind her. Lina put the box into her pocket and was about to look around for another store when she spotted a figure standing a few yards away. A wry smirk crept onto her face as she faced him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the demon as she approached; a small smile on her pale colored face.

"Can I not be in a simple place like this?" Sebastian inquired, his black eyebrows raised in curiosity. The two joined each other in a stroll as they looked at the stores.

"You are normally around the Young Master; it is unusual to be here without him." Lina observed with her eyes still locked on the display cases as they walked. "Or is it, you just wanted to make sure that I'm fine?" She added as her head turned to meet the undeniable truth in his red eyes. Sebastian merely stayed silent, his eyes searching hers quietly.

"They were serious wounds, it isn't right for you to be out; especially in the cold like this." He commented in a low voice, the tone of concern hidden in it. Lina scowled at him and gave him an annoyed glance as they walked further into the streets.

"I'm perfectly fine Sebastian, besides; I've taken a liking to the cold." She said with her chin raised high, the glint of mischief in her purple eyes. Sebastian simply looked away, his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" He asked as they turned a corner, now into much of a more busy section of London. Lina glanced inside the windows once more as she searched for more Valentine gifts for the servants, and most of all, Ciel.

"For Valentine's Day," She replied as she picked up her pace to gaze at another window. Sebastian followed suit and smirked, earning a curious stare from the demon.

"You're going to get something for the servants, on the day when it is especially made for _lovers?_" Lina shrugged, something she does frequently now, having learned it from Finny and Bard.

"And I cannot simply get anything for them?" Sebastian stayed silent as she went into the store she looked at, leaving an emotionless demon out in the cold. He waited for Lina by leaning against the wall and watched as the people bustled about, murmurs wandering through the crowd. About moments later, Lina emerged from the store with two bags in her hands, her eyes bright.

"Seems as though you found a lot," Sebastian observed, his eyes locked on the bags. Lina scoffed and walked off, having him follow after her.

"Shouldn't you be with Ciel? I was perfectly fine before you dropped in." She muttered darkly as she wandered into a clothing store. This time, Sebastian came in as well, startling the ladies inside. Lina halted to a stop as she realized Sebastian was inside and whirled around, her eyes blazing.

"You should go," She quietly said, her eyes locked with his.

"Why, does this store have something you'll get me?" He inquired in an amused tone, seeing the demon narrow her eyes in annoyance. With that, she turned and stalked off into the store, leaving Sebastian in a sour mood. The ladies inside the store blushed and whispered to each other as he walked back into cold where he waited ever so patiently. Once more, Lina popped back out of the store with double the number of bags from before in her hands. She spotted Sebastian relaxed in a bench and rolled her eyes as she walked up to him.

"You're still here?" She said with an amused smirk on her face. Sebastian was about to make a remark when a gust of wind blew into their faces, causing the people in front of him to rush forward.

One bumped into Lina's torso in a hurry, sending the painful burning back into her system. She breathed out slowly as she backed up into the wall, her breath fogging up around her from the cold. Her haired covered her eyes as she repeated the process. A presence appeared beside her instantly and a warm hand was wrapped around her waist concernedly.

"Are you alright?" Was the soft voice of Sebastian in her ear. It felt strangely comforting to know he was there. Yet she couldn't fully understand why. She released another hot breath of air as the fire burned hot under her skin. Until she calmed down, she relaxed and felt the hand around her waist move away.

"Its fine," She huffed as she lifted her head to meet the other demon's eyes. Surprisingly, they were filled with deep concern for her. Lina gathered her surroundings and realized how close they were. She was pressed against the wall as Sebastian stood in front of her, his face dangerously close to hers. His hands were planted on either side of her head, preventing her from moving. From a person's point of view, they would've looked like a couple.

"Come, we should go before it gets any worse." Sebastian suggested as he moved away, the warmth of his presence fading. There was this gentle aura as he gazed at her, his eyes softened. Lina met his eyes for a moment before seeing the look on a woman's face as she passed by. The woman blushed furiously as she walked away, whispering to her husband. This made Lina's stomach flop as she walked up to the demon's already moving figure. She wanted to say something to him but didn't exactly know what.

"Maybe you aren't that bad after all," She whispered to herself quietly. Little did she know that the demon in front of her had heard. He smiled slightly as they walked back to the carriage.

Lina's thoughts were elsewhere as they climbed into the carriage. Ever since she and Sebastian kissed that one night, they've been distant to each other. No physical contact what so ever except for when he met her in her true form and now. What was she _thinking _doing that? She already knew what it felt like to…love someone. Why go through it again?

She narrowed her eyes as she gazed down at her clenched hands on her lap. What exactly was she to him? What was he to her? Lina closed her eyes as a throbbing headache found its way into her head and a warm hand was found on top of her own. She snapped her eyes open as she saw Sebastian leaned over, his hand gripping hers warmly. He held no emotion in his eyes yet Lina was comforted by the gesture.

"You should get some rest once we get back," He quietly said as he took his hand away from hers. He looked out the window silently on the way back to the mansion as Lina continued to endure the throbbing pain of her wound.

Throughout the entire day she almost got run over, met up with Sebastian, got hit with cold air which then caused her recent wound to burn in pain, which _then _caused Sebastian to get close to her, followed by getting her thoughts jumbled together, which _finally _led to a pounding headache.

Some holiday _this _was.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Aw, now wasn't Sebastian just so...smexy? Can you imagine him doing that? XD this goes out to the Sebby Fangirls out there! If you were Lina, how would YOU react in that position? Exclude the throbbing wound, but if you were in that position, in THAT scene, what would you do? Let me know! Please excuse my little...moment I had back up at the top. Don't forget to leave a review and I once more apologize for updating so late. **

**FallenWing21**


	17. Tom Green

**Sigh, I am so sorry for this ungodly late update. It has been 2 months and I do believe that I have lost many of my viewers...hopefully I have gained new ones as well? Well, over this two month span of a long painful waiting, I planned on how this story will end. NOT YET. But maybe soon. After this Arc that I've set up maybe?  
>I do believe however I owe you all an apology. So...sorry.<br>That's all the 'sorry' your gettin...you won't get any more.  
>xD Welp, enjoy this chapter!<br>**

**xXx**

**Chapter 17: Tom Green**

Night. It is when all the nocturnal awoke. Either being vampires or owls. It is also when _demons _work at their best.

The beam of the moon was covered as the clouds settled over it; sinking the city of London into darkness. London was at rest, no one able to help the poor twelve year old boy being pushed into a dimly lit street by his own butler, who happened to have in his hand; a gun.

"Help me! Somebody…please!" The black haired boy cried out in fear. Sweat matted his hair to his head as he looked right and left, hoping-hoping with everything he had that someone-_anyone_ would come and help him.

"No one can hear you Tom, it's just _us _out here." His bright green eyes darted over to where the voice came from and stumbled back over his feet as his own butler came out from the shadows, an insane grin on his face.

"I trusted you! And now you're trying to kill me?" Tom Green spat, his fists clenching with rage and fear. His butler merely smirked as he cocked the silver weapon nonchalantly.

"I needed to act as soon as I found out that you are truly the last heir to the line of Green. If I kill you now, I can simply say that my boss was-no _is _your uncle and could take over your position." He replied as he neared the frightened Earl, each footstep echoing off the walls. Tom took one last look at the man before whirling around and taking off into the shadows. The butler cursed under his breath and pressed a finger to his ear.

"The target is getting away, pursue." Once said, he ran in the same direction Tom went, his weapon steady in his hand.

**xXx**

Lina watched with interest from the top of the building as the boy ran through the streets, his breath coming out in puffs due to the cold air. With widened eyes, they followed the man that came immediately after, his steps in long strides as he tried to catch up to the boy. The thing that made her tense up was that the man was carrying a gun.

"Now why would someone like him want to kill a little boy like him?" She mumbled to herself as she jumped down from the rooftop.

With a silent thud on the ground, a glance at her pocket watch and a flip of her hair, she was about to go after the two fading figures when a carriage suddenly pulled up. Lina narrowed her eyes as the door opened and Ciel Phantomhive stepped out. No moment later, Sebastian jumped down from the driver's seat, pulling his hat off. What she didn't see coming was Ciel reaching into his coat pocket to hand her a midnight black gun. Taking it quietly, Lina checked if it was loaded and opened the chamber. She scoffed as she clicked it shut and met her Master's eyes, purple irises sharp.

"That boy you just saw pass was Thomas Green. Save him. This is an order only for you to carry out understand?" He said with a grave expression and a nod. Sebastian met her eyes and nodded as well, however not understanding the reason for just her to carry out the order. Lina gave the Earl a small crack of a smile and bowed with her hand over her heart.

"Yes, my Lord."

"We'll come soon to assist." Sebastian added, his dark red eyes filled with earnest. With a nod, Lina then turned and took off after the boy named Thomas. For some reason she remembered hearing his name somewhere. Her retreating figure was swallowed up by the shadows when Sebastian turned to his master.

"Young Master, is there a reason why you only allowed Lina to take on this order?" He inquired as the Earl started to walk forward. Ciel slightly turned and met his butler's gaze with his dark cerulean eye.

"You will find out soon," He replied, trying to hide the tone of sadness as much as he could. No matter how this order turns out, they won't be able to see Lina anymore.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his statement and stared at the spot where Lina vanished. Little did the butler know was that he would only get to see her a few more times before both of them were taken by fate's hands.

**xXx**

Lina stared down at the butler from a nearby rooftop as he stalked closer to the trembling Tom Green. With a narrow of her eyes, she focused on his face and widened her eyes when she saw his bright green eyes.

_No…this couldn't possibly be _him?

With a shake of her head she refused to accept it and ignored the itch in her mind, signaling to her that it was him. It couldn't be. Unless…

"Why are you doing this?" Tom asked, his voice quivering as he backed up into a wall. His butler smirked and raised his gun, catching the attention of Lina. She placed her gloved hands on the ledge and clenched it, preparing herself.

"My boss told me to. Did you _really _think that I would let you know _all _my secrets?" He replied amusingly, a mocking look on his face. Lina raised a brow as Tom clenched his teeth, trying to act confident. He glared at the man with such intensity that if Lina weren't a demon, she might've thought that Tom was.

She locked on to the barrel of the gun and waited for a moment. With her sharp sense of hearing she could hear Tom's rapid, nervous heartbeat and the butler's adrenaline rushed one. She just needed to hear one sound.

_Boom!_

She snapped open her eyes and leaped in the air, feeling weightless, knowing that when Tom gasped, she made it. She was down on the ground with bent knees, her right hand holding the bullet that was shot. With a smirk, she looked at the boy's butler with amusement and stood up.

"I think you might want this back," She quietly said as she threw the bullet back at the butler. With lightning speed, it lodged into his shoulder, sending him down to the ground. Instantly, a knee was pressed against the butler's chest, preventing him from moving.

"Sebastian, take care of him." Ciel ordered as he passed his butler and headed for his friend in the back. His red eyed butler grinned and met the terrified butler's eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

Blocking out the pain filled screams, Lina turned to see Tom physically shaking, his green eyes widened in utter fear. She realized what she must look like. Red glowing eyes and a mean scowl planted upon her face. Ciel came up to him and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder when Tom smacked it away, stepping away from him.

"No! Stay away from me! You'll just kill me too!" He cried out as he turned and ran, sobs escaping his tightly pressed lips. Lina came up to Ciel and met his eyes. He nodded and stayed silent as Lina disappeared beside him and reappeared in front of Tom, stopping him in his tracks.

"_Let me go! Can't you just leave me alone?" _He yelled in her face, tears brimming in his eyes. Lina placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He blinked in confusion and tried to focus but she tore her gaze away from him and looked back at Ciel.

"Can't you see that Ciel wants to help you?" She asked as she turned him towards his friend. It seemed as though Tom noticed his friend for the first time and smiled weakly before walking over to him. Lina watched his retreating figure and lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes.

_It's him…there's no doubt it; Lady Éclair's son._

"Lina?" Sebastian called out, getting her attention. She lifted her head and saw Sebastian standing alone in the alleyway, Ciel and Tom nowhere to be found.

"Ready to head back?" He asked, tilting his head in a curious manner. Lina nodded and walked back over to him. In a comfortable silence, the two of them headed back to the carriage. Hopefully she would finally have some peace back at the Manor.

Yeah, right.

**xXx**

"Lina, that boy, he's back." Finny called out from his spot in the garden to the servant in the kitchen washing the dishes. She rolled her eyes and dried her hands, heading for the front door when Sebastian came in, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"I am getting sick of him." He bluntly said, walking up to her. Lina gave him a small smile as he finished the dishes for her.

"Maybe it will pass?" She suggested, coming up to his side, leaning against the countertop. Sebastian gave her a sidelong glance and directed his attention back to the white plates that needed help in sanitary.

"He says he wants to speak to you."

"About the same thing?"

"Yes," Sebastian rolled his eyes and scowled as he put the last dish up to dry. He dried his hands and took her hands gently in his. She looked down at them and laced her fingers through his. There was a second of silence when she felt Sebastian gaze on her. Lifting her head, she met his eyes and saw a concerned look in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" He inquired as he reached up and wiped away some soap on her cheek. Lina frowned and shook her head, lying. There was something about the way Ciel was acting last night that had worried her a little bit.

"I'm fine," She whispered, her voice cracking. Sebastian's hand wrapped around her waist and moved closer to her quietly. He lifted her head gently and looked down at her, his eyes searching hers in silence. Then he reached up and put a hand against her cheek, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes as if asking. Lina simply stared back at him as he lowered his head his eyes closed. His ice cold lips met hers, softly at first but then more deeply as he took a step forward, pressing her against the countertop. It was as if he had been holding everything he had been feeling since now, the desire and need for her all in that kiss. He had a hand looped around her waist and moved it to her back when she turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss.

Sebastian lowered her head and pressed his lips against her neck, giving off a soft growl. Lina closed her eyes as she leaned against him, her hands that were by her sides itching to do something. She sighed heavily when Sebastian pulled away and looked at her confusedly.

"Where's that boy?" She asked, pulling away from him, as if distancing herself from him. He stood there, clueless as she walked towards the door, as if nothing happened.

"With the Young Master in the spare room, playing chess," Sebastian replied quietly as she left silently. He leaned against the counter and touched a finger to his lips, not believing that he had done that. He didn't mean for it to go _that _far.

**xXx**

"Young Master?" Ciel looked up from his game to see Lina enter the room with a tray of games that he had requested.

"Ah yes, come in." He replied as she set down the tray by the table of the chess board. Lina met eyes with the quiet Tom Green and saw him looking intently at his chess pieces, planning to make his next move.

"I understand that Tom wanted to speak to me?" She asked, standing. Hearing his name, Tom lifted his head, met her eyes and smiled. He stood up and put a hand out.

"It is nice to meet you Lina,"

"To you as well,"

"Ah, Ciel do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Tom asked his friend kindly, a bright smile on his face. Ciel nodded and stood up, heading for the door. He took a glance at Lina who sat down in his seat and walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him. Lina watched as Tom moved his king on the chess board. He looked up and met her eyes, his green eyes darkened.

"I wanted to speak to you about what happened yesterday," Lina sat back in her chair and smirked.

"About the butler that betrayed you?" Tom frowned and crossed his arms over his neck.

"…yes, without him with me anymore…I can't put my trust into anyone ever again. Not unless I find someone who….is dedicated and is trustworthy…."

"Like me…I assume?" Tom paused and met her serious gaze before sighing.

"Yes, like you. You would be of great help to me if you became _my _servant." He chuckled lightly as he stood up and paced around the room. Lina frowned slightly at this as she stood up and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your offer." He crinkled his eye brows in confusion as his face fell slightly. Before it fell any further however, he covered his expression with a neutral one. He must've learned from someone; that someone being Ciel.

"Is it because of Ciel? Does he order you to stay here?" He asked, in an _almost _whiny voice. It was as if he were _begging _her to leave. Lina smiled slightly at him and came up to him quietly.

"No, my Master does not order me to stay but I have my reasons," Then as soon as her sentence ended, Tom suddenly fell on his knees, his hands gripping her own tightly.

"Please! I know this is too sudden but I want you to join the Green Manor. Ever since that incident yesterday, I don't know who to put my trust in anymore. And it worries me because…because I'm the last heir to the Manor! I don't have a mother or father and I'm _sick of the loneliness_ inside of me!" He exclaimed, his voice rising steadily. Lina flinched as Lady Éclair's words played back into her mind.

"…_my son, Thomas Green will become the heir to the family. He will know nothing of your existence, so please do not go looking for him unless he remembers you. He cannot know about the world of demons, he cannot know…that his own mother gave her life in order to have company…to leave him here alone in this world, only with a butler to talk to…" _

"I must refuse Mr. Green; there are some things that I cannot say for this decline." Lina steadily said, her voice shaking slightly. Tom looked up at her with widened eyes and shook his head quickly.

"_No! I can't accept that! _I know you are a demon Lina, and I know what demons do when they make a contract with someone. Please make a contract with me! I know you are a trustworthy person because you were the one who served my mother!" Lina froze at his words as she stared at him, her face visibly blanching.

"_He cannot know about the world of demons, he cannot know…that his own mother gave her life in order to have company…"_

"How do you know that?" Lina asked seriously as she tore away from his grasp. She looked at the boy with sadness as she moved further and further away from him.

"My butler, Claude, told me."

_No, that can't be true. Claude's dead!_

"Was he a demon too?"

"No, just a normal human,"

_So he didn't know._

"You want me…to make a contract with you…simply because…you're…alone?" Tom stared at her for a few moments and nodded, slowly.

"I need a better reason or otherwise I can't make a contract," Lina said as she sat back down, giving the boy a hard stare. Tom stuttered but then closed his mouth as he took his seat again.

"I need someone that I can put my trust in…so that I may get rid of the butler who betrayed me." He quietly said with his voice low. Lina tilted her head in thought, thinking about Claude and whether or not he is alive. _I have to tell Ciel about this decision…_she thought.

"Alright…I will think about this offer. Please, I will make my decision by tomorrow. Come here tomorrow at noon and you will see whether I leave…or stay." The servant stood up and walked towards the door, pulling it open for the Earl. Tom beamed as he came over and nodded as he stepped out. She escorted him down to the front door and waited till his carriage had driven away till re-entering the Manor and shutting the door behind her. She turned her head to see Ciel and Sebastian standing by the staircase, suspicion in their eyes.

"What did he speak to you about?" Ciel asked as he approached the demon. Lina sighed softly as they went into the dining room. Sebastian was awfully quiet during this.

"He offered me…to leave and become his servant." The Earl stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, waiting for an explanation.

"Tom knows I am a demon and wants to make a contract with me." Lina explained, leaving some _minor _details out. Ciel lowered his gaze to the floor, his cerulean eye clouded with emotion.

"I see," He murmured as he sat down in his seat. Sebastian set the table with his meal looking as if he could go as fast as possible.

"What do you believe I should do, Young Master?" Ciel met her gaze and frowned.

"Do what you think is right. You are not bound to this Manor is any way. After all, you're not under a contract with me. Sebastian is however."

He raised his head as his name was said and met the demoness' eyes. She was surprised to see sadness mixed in with those red eyes of his.

They both knew that she had to leave, and that's what they wanted to prevent.

**xXx**

**Ah yes, the CRITICAL DECISION. ^^ I wonder if Claude is ACTUALLY alive! I wanted to make a little twist since I had nothing else to go on and to do something to satisfy the need of a new Arc. :) Please do review for I would all like your opinion in what you thought of this chapter! Aw geez, I really hope that one day I will get some of the viewers I had before back. **

**COME INTO THE DARK. WHERE WE'VE GOT COOKIES. AND LITTLE SEBBY PLUSHIES. 3**

**Till the next chapter! I'll see if I can update weekly now. So...keep track! **


	18. Contract

**Chapter 18: Contract**

"So that's it then?" Ciel coldly said as he glared at his butler inside the carriage. Sebastian gazed calmly back at him with blood red eyes as a small frown played on his lips.

"It is her choice," He replied calmly as he continued to meet the eye of his Master.

"Isn't she your _soulmate? _Aren't you supposed to be together? Aren't you-what is it-_destined _for each other?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly at this as memories of the night before flew back into his mind. He turned his head and looked out the window, away from the scrutinizing glare that came from the Phantomhive.

"She never said. And I don't believe we ever agreed."

Ciel widened his cerulean eye in interest as he watched his butler seal his emotions inside a cage, deep within the depths of his being. As he looked from him to the people outside, he couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to them last night?

**xXx**

Everything had gone still as soon as Sebastian stepped into her room, locking the door behind him. He made his way over to Lina who was sitting on the edge of her bed, hands clasped in front of her, a hat covering the look in her eyes. She had her suitcase placed down next to her feet, a solemn atmosphere in the room. Silently sitting next to her, he kept quiet but occasionally took glances at her, his red eyes filled with concern. After moments of grueling silence, he cleared his throat and looked back at her once more.

"You...have decided to leave?" He asked as he eyed the suitcase. Lina kept her eyes down, the hat blocking them from meeting his eyes. No matter how much she wanted to look up, she couldn't

"What made you change your mind?" Sebastian inquired again, his voice filled with traces of hurt and anger. Once more, Lina clenched her hands and refused to glance at him, squeezing her eyes shut. The whole issue about Claude possibly being alive, and how he managed to switch spots out all the while being Tom's butler buried itself into her mind. Then again, how could it be true? Sebastian said so himself, 'the Demon Sword got him' so how is it even possible that Claude could come out of that alive? But of course, the answer was obvious...

"Lina," His low growl snapped her out of her thoughts, making her open her eyes. Filled with a sudden unbearable clench in her heart, she slowly lifted her head and met his eyes. Blazing with intensity, she held his gaze dejectedly, hating every second of this. Sebastian's eyes softened as he put his hand on top of hers.

"I can help you in any way possible if you need it." Lina stiffened, eyes growing dark, anger at herself rising within her. Why couldn't she trust him?

"First I have to say something." Sebastian nodded, letting her talk.

"Claude might be alive. That's the reason that Tom asked me to go. To get revenge because of the butler that betrayed him. From what I've seen...Tom hates betrayals."

"...is that so?" Lina raised her eyes to meet his and saw a blank stare in them. She reached up and patted the side of his cheek, snapping him out of his daze. He held her hand to his cheek for a moment before she pulled away.

Lina glanced at the window and saw that the moon was coming up. She stood up, grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door when a hand caught her wrist. The hand shifted over to her fingers and made her drop the suitcase. Then an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her back. Sebastian's face buried itself into her neck, surprising her. He held on to her tightly, the arm around her shoulders pressing her into him.

"Stay. With me." Lina lowered her eyes to the floor at his words.

"Why? I already made my decision."

Sebastian lifted his head slightly and met her hardened eyes. Then with a growl, he whirled her around and pushed her up against the wall, hands at the side of her head, trapping her. Lina scowled as Sebastian leaned into her face, his eyes glowing.

"Because you're mine." He replied as he lowered his head and put it against her shoulder. Lina's defense the one that she built only for this purpose...was breaking.

"Do you have to say something else to me?" Lina asked coldly, surprising Sebastian.

"Yes, in fact I do." He lifted his head to meet her gaze and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Every time you go out on a task that the Young Master assigns, I want to accompany you. I can't stand the fact that you will get hurt. And each time you return with an injury, I have the feel to eliminate the one who did it to you. Now that I know that Claude may be alive, and you are ordered to kill him..." he trailed off, as he lowered his eyes.

"You think I'll die?" Lina inquired, as she widened her eyes in disbelief. With only silence, she scoffed and pushed him off her. He stood there with his bangs disheveled and stared at her in confusion.

"Sebastian, we can't die." Lina looked at him with sad eyes and made a move to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist again.

"Then that means you and Claude will be fighting for eternity." Sebastian said in a low voice, his head lowered.

"Yes, it would seem so."

"I...will think of a way to come see you. I will not leave you with that man." Lina turned around and gave him a bitter smile.

"Sebastian...we aren't soul mates...Lisa was. You can never have another one. This thing between us...it just...cannot happen." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly before pulling back to see the cold look in his eyes. Slipping out of his grasp, Lina picked up her suitcase and wrapped her hand around the knob of the door when she paused.

"Hopefully, we see each other again." Then she opened the door wide and stepped out into the darkness, leaving Sebastian standing there, a resigned look on his face.

Lisa...was his soul mate? That's...

"Impossible."

**xXx**

"You're reason to have me leave is quite unrealistic." Lina commented as Tom lead her into his Manor. It looked utterly different from the Phantomhive's; a black iron gate with blooming white roses, an entire garden lining all around the mansion, and a large field in the back where horses whinnied.

"I know that he is alive. I just _know _it. So it isn't unrealistic because I know that Claude's alive." Tom insisted as he turned around, a defiant look in his startling green eyes. Lina stared into them for a moment and saw Lady Eclair's face in his own. Looking away, she brushed past him and began to ascend the stairs when Tom called her name at the base of the staircase.

"When will we make a contract?" He asked, his eyes filled with anticipation. Lina frowned down at him and turned her head, looking straight, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Soon," She replied before heading up the rest of the stairs, making her way to her room. "When you've fallen into the deepest despair," She whispered to herself, an insane grin sliding on her lips as she shut the door to her room behind her. Only a moment after, white pain pricked the side of her head and she winced, bringing her hand up to it. Not eating a human soul in who know's how long has been taking a toll on her being. If she didn't consume one soon, she would disinigrate into a puff of dust.

That was another reason why she had to leave. Under Lady Eclair's command, she was not able to consume her soul because of some certain circumstances.

"Ah, what to do," Lina said to herself as she placed her suitcase on top of the bed. She sat against the edge and clenched her fists together, the wound from the fight with Satan beginning to throb.

All she needed was a human soul. Was that so hard to ask?

**xXx**

Lina stepped out of her as the moon rose high in the sky. She sensed that everyone was asleep and grinned, taking a candle from the wall and lighting the way to Tom's room. Her eyes faded to red and began to glow as she put a hand on the knob, waiting. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down and waited until the fire behind her eyes simmered down.

Hearing a whimper, she snapped them open and cracked a small smile. It was time.

Opening the door quietly, she saw Tom bundled up in his bed sheets, his face drenched with sweat as he had a nightmare. Lina walked over to the bedside table and set the candle down, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Lady Eclair's son tossed and turned in his sleep, fear displayed all over his face. Suddenly, he bolted up in his sleep yelling. Lina reacted instantly and leaned forward, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. He gasped at the touch and snapped his head towards her.

"Lina!" He said breathlessly before falling forward to hug her tightly. Shocked by this, Lina stiffened as he sobbed into her, his gasps becoming hiccups. She certainly hadn't expected this side of him.

"Oh, it was horrible! It was that night again and-and Claude...he-he-" She pulled back and shushed him, a softened look in her eye as she looked at him.

"It's over now. Nothing will hurt you now." Lina whispered as she stroked his head comfortingly. Tom gave her the most saddest looks she had ever seen and lowered his head, his hands shaking in front of him. Lina, without realizing until she did it, took his hands in hers and knelt down to his size, meeting his eyes.

"Hey...you're alright. Claude's not here." She reassured, giving the lonely Earl a small smile. He lifted his head and stayed quiet as he searched her eyes, the look of sorrow slowly vanishing from his emerald eyes.

"Why-why are you here?" Tom asked as he moved back on his bed, sitting with his legs crossed. Lina stood up to her full height and sat on the edge of the bed.

"To make a contract with you," She replied, meeting his widened eyes.

"Now?" Lina nodded in return, hearing him gasp.

"Are sure you want to do this? To give up your soul towards me?" She asked as her eyes faded back to the glowing blood red. Tom widened his eyes even more as he scooted back against his bed, fear on his face again.

"I-I..." He trailed off as he stared into her eyes, which seemed like they were slowly getting closer...

"I give no second chances." Lina stated in a low voice as she suddenly appeared next to him, a gloved hand against his eye. Tom gasped as images of Claude slowly coming to kill him played through his head.

"Yes, I'm sure. Become my servant till my order has been fulfilled." Tom formally said, trying to keep calm as the girl he thought was kind, give him a crazed grin, fangs appearing.

"Good." With that, she burned the Faustine sign into the boy's left eye, ignoring his hands trying to claw her own away. Soon she felt her own sign burn itself on her hand and pulled away, leaving Tom clutching his burning eye. He was panting against the bed, pain filled tears threatening to fall.

"What did you do?" He asked as he struggled to sit up, his hand pressed against his left eye. Lina gave him a small smile as she sat back and took off her glove, showing him the black Faustine sign on the back of her hand.

"This sign symbolizes our contract. The one on your eye is the key that will always have me by your side. If you are seperated from me, simply call out an order and I will obey." She replied as she reached for a small mirror on his bedside table. She gave it to the boy to look at and smirked as he stared at the sign that was imprinted in his eye. It was glowing blood red right now and stood out with his green eyes. He brought his hand up to it and blinked repeatedly, making sure that this was actually happening to him. Lina breathed and willed her eyes to stop glowing, watching as the Faustine sign on the boy's eye faded to black, standing out even more.

"As of this moment, I am to serve you, my Lord." Lina said as she stepped off the bed, straightening her dress with her hands.

"Ah...well, here's one." Tom suddenly said as he met her eyes. Lina raised her eyebrows in curiosity and picked up the candle on the bedside table.

"I order you...to never visit the Phantomhives." She blinked quietly at his order but recovered quickly, placing a hand to her heart and bowing.

"Yes, my Lord."

"D-don't you want to know why?" Tom asked as he went near her, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Only if you want me to."

"Hm, okay. You _will _follow that order right?" Lina tilted her head in confusion and grinned at his suspiciousness. He was nothing like his mother.

"Of course, my Lord."

"...good."

**xXx**

**Oh wow, its been a month since I updated. I feel super bad. But no worries! I updated and that's all that matters right? Right? *sighs* Alright well here...*hands out Kuroshitsuji manga volumes* I hope this will repay the long long wait.  
>Don't worry my Sebby fans, your shining black knight will come soon.<br>:3**

**I hoped you liked the chapter! Please leave a review!**

**FallenWing21 **


	19. Regular Day

**Chapter 19: Regular Day**

Lina pulled back the curtains of her Master's bedroom and grinned as the sunlight penetrated the room and shone down on the black haired boy. Tom mumbled as he shifted in his bed, rolling on his side, away from the sun.

"Five more minutes mum…" He murmured as he ducked his head under the pillow. The demon scowled and wandered out into the hall to pull in the cart of tea. Setting the cart beside the bed, she yanked back the Young Master's covers and crossed her arms in satisfaction as the young boy shot up in surprise.

"Hey! I'm still-oh, is that tea?" He suddenly asked as his gaze slipped over to the warm tea pot. Lina nodded and poured the hot liquid into the set cup and handed it to him.

"Your favorite is it not?" She asked as he took a sip. Tom savored the taste for a moment as he pressed his lips together and tilted his head.

"I don't believe I've had this before." He commented as he took yet another drink, strangely liking the taste. Lina grinned inwardly at his choice of taste and took the cup from his as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is that so?" Lina questioned as she observed her Master fix his hair in the mirror next to the cabinet, running his hands through the black locks. She took note that he was independent in most things. He was about to jump off the bed to go to the cabinet when Lina stepped forward and stopped him.

"Perhaps you'll allow me to assist you, Young Master?" She asked as he gave her a quizzical look. For a second he was indecisive, but nodded anyway. He pointed to the one he wanted to wear when she opened his cabinet and pulled it out, laying it down on the bed next to him. It was a black suit with a green tie and black heels.

"Why do you need to help me dress?" Tom asked as she slipped his arms through the shirt. Lina buttoned the shirt and grabbed the tie, looping it around his neck.

"It is what I'm supposed to do is it not? It is what a servant does?" She replied in question as she tightened the tie around his neck. Tom stiffened at the sudden tightness and moved his gaze away from her.

"Y-yes, I suppose so." He murmured as she went to grab the jacket. As she moved, Tom noticed that her eyes were a pretty lilac; nothing like it was last night, a blood red. He noted that she was quite pretty as well.

"So, are there any plans for me today?" He asked out of the blue as she pulled on the black jacket through his arms.

"Yes. You have an appointment with an old woman who happens to be a long time owner of one of the places you were planning to purchase. She said she would come by around noon." Lina replied as she slipped on his heels, tying the laces for him neatly. Once she was finished, she stood up and straightened out her dress, waiting as Tom fixed his hair on his own. When he was ready, he jumped off the bed and stood to the side as Lina went off to fix his bed, working quickly. When she was finished, the two came out of the room, with the tea cart and headed down towards the dining hall.

"What would you like for breakfast, my Lord?" She asked as she glanced over at him, seeing him deep in thought.

"Um…just…surprise me. I've never been asked what I've wanted to eat, my original butler usually just made something for me. I-I'm not allergic to anything, and I don't complain about what's given to me, so…" He trailed off as he raised his eyes to meet her amused gaze.

"I see," She replied with a small smile. Tom gave her a grin in return as they reached the kitchen. Lina pulled back the chair to let him sit, but he gave her a glance that meant _you don't need to do that. _She grinned and stepped to the side as he sat down, spreading the napkin across his legs. She noted that he didn't like to be pampered that often. As Lina left, Tom let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped down in his seat.

There was this _overwhelming _presence that she had whenever she was around and it always made him tense. He shook his head and rested his head on the headrest on the chair. He realized he would have to get used to it if she was to be his servant. Only a few minutes later did Lina come out with a cart of dishes, all looking amazingly delicious. _Who knew a demon could cook so fast? _

Lina set down the dishes one by one, the different scents of the food wafting into Tom's nose. She handed him the newspaper as well and left him alone, placing some plates unneeded back on the tray, her back turned to him.

"Lina?" Tom called, getting her attention. Lina turned around and approached him, moving by his side.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Did you used to do this to Ciel-kun? All this…pampering?" He asked, hesitating on his word choice at the end. Lina smiled but shook her head as she put a hand on the top of the chair.

"No, however I did watch Sebastian, his butler do it. I suppose I just learned from him." She replied with a hint of sadness; she missed the guy a little bit. She heard Tom huff a bit and looked down at him, seeing his form go a bit stiff.

"Young Master?"

"Well, for me, you don't have to do that. I've been a bit independent before Claude decided to become my butler." He explained as he glanced up at her, the black Faustine mark looking into her eyes. Lina blinked in surprise at why it wasn't covered and realized why. Moving away from a second, she grabbed a napkin and folded it.

"What're you doing?" Tom asked as she moved close to put the napkin over the eye with the mark and tied it behind his head.

"You need to cover the mark, otherwise people with think that you are odd, with a mark embedded into your eye." Lina replied as he touched the fake eyepatch.

"I can go get you a real one as soon as we finish here." She added on as he ate silently. Taking his silence as a yes, she took the dishes that were empty and set it on the tray. Soon their breakfast was over and Lina stepped into the kitchen and washed the dishes quietly. She noted that she couldn't hear any noise besides the water running.

It was as if no one was here. Was it just the two of them?

She decided that she should ask him when she could. Finishing up the dishes, she headed out of the kitchen to see her Young Master gone from his seat. The table napkin however was folded neatly on the table. Walking beside the chair, she put a hand to her chin in thought and wondered where he could be.

With a small nod, she decided it was time to go through the entire house. Well she was searching for her Young Master, so she couldn't have a better reason.

**xXx**

Within about an hour, Lina had found him lying on the grass behind the mansion, his hands behind his head. She noticed that he didn't seem to care that he might have gotten his clothes dirty. A breeze ruffled his hair, causing him to run his hand through it, rearranging it.

"So this is where you were, Young Master?" Lina asked as she approached him, her steps quiet against the soft grass. Tom didn't seem to notice, his eyes still locked to the blue skies. The demon sat next to him and glanced at the distant gaze in his eyes.

"Did you ever have my mother's soul?" He asked suddenly, catching Lina off guard. She turned her head to meet his gaze which were filled with confusion.

"No, I never had."

"Why is that?"

"There were some circumstances that had followed up." Tom glanced up at her and saw a look of sadness in her lilac eyes.

"So if you haven't eaten a soul, you must be near death by now." He commented as he sat up, brushing the dirt off his back. Lina chuckled slightly as he said this and met his green eyes.

"I do admit that I have been a bit…deprived, but I can manage I assure you, my Lord." She replied as she gave him a fake smile. In truth, her insides felt like they were slowly disintegrating without anything helping them survive. Tom gazed at her for a few moments before turning away, grunting in understanding.

They both sat there in silence, watching the sky turn and the birds fly by with a peaceful look on their faces. Lina made out shapes in the clouds and spotted a cat which instantly reminded her of Sebastian. Closing her eyes, she clenched her jaw as she remembered his saddened face as she had left the room. '_Once you have a soul mate, you can't have another, if that person dies, then you will be forever alone,' was what my sister had told me._ As much as she didn't want to believe it, she can't deny that she _feels _something for Sebastian. If it's love, then it cannot happen…for Sebastian already had a soul mate.

_And that was my sister. _Lina thought sadly as she looked up to the sky in sadness, the reflection of the clouds in her eyes. _What happened in the carriage, the day we had fought with the Trancy's….that…that can't become a reality. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted movement in the front of the mansion. Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes as she saw the carriage…and sighed inaudibly because it was not of the Phantomhives. The woman who came for the appointment was here.

"My Lord," She said, turning her head to see Tom sleeping beside her, his hair ruffled messily from the wind. She smiled slightly and picked him up in her arms as she walked back to the mansion. As she made her way in, she placed him down on the staircase and laid his head against the railing.

There was a knock on the door shortly after and Tom snapped his eyes open, his emerald orbs widened in confusion. When they met Lina's he relaxed and stood up, fixing his hair hurriedly.

"The woman for her appointment is here, my Lord." She said as she approached the door. Tom cleared his throat and straightened his clothes, brushing off the last bits of grass blades.

"Alright, let her in." He replied as he stood in front of the staircase, looking presentable and professional. Lina nodded and opened the door to see a strict, cold-eyed looking woman who seemed to just have had the worst day. Moving to the side, she bowed slightly as the woman moved inside, wearing such organized clothing. Lina met the woman's cold silver eyes and smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"It is a pleasure to have you here." She greeted with another bow, keeping her posture in check.

"Hmph, let's just get this done." She coldly replied as she stepped forward to meet the Earl. Tom kept a stoic look on his face as he shook her hand and led her to the room where they could speak.

"Lina, please bring us some tea once you finish." Tom vaguely said as he ascended the stairs. He met her eyes and quickly put a hand to the fake eye patch that was on his eye. Lina nodded in understanding and left the house within a matter of seconds.

Lina reached the town quickly and purchased a leather eye patch, putting it in her pocket. As she came out of the shop, she noticed a familiar presence and looked up to see Kai leaning against the wall of a nearby store with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Kai?" She said as she approached him. Kai turned his head at the sound of his name and grinned when he saw his best friend come.

"Lina!" He greeted as he waved with a bright look in his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" She asked as she glanced at a nearby clock. She should get back soon_. It's only been a matter of about ten minutes at most and that woman might be suspicious as to where I am _Lina thought as she let out a breath.

"Well your mother asked me to visit for a while as things get settled back at home." He replied as he noticed a young girl blush when she met his eyes.

"Hm, well I'll see you later alright? I have to go." Lina quickly concluded before she turned and began to walk away. A hand caught her wrist and she stopped and turned to meet Kai's bright eyes.

"I'm glad to have seen you today." He said before letting go and mixing in with the crowd of people. Lina stared at the spot where he had disappeared and turned to head back to the mansion.

**xXx**

"Gah! What _is _this!" The woman named Cana screeched in anger as she threw the cup of tea to the floor. It shattered into pieces and the tea soaked into the floor. Tom stiffened at the sudden action and glanced at Lina who held a small confused look on her face. He could tell by the way her fist was clenched behind her back that she was angry. _Hm, quite good acting, _he thought to himself in amusement.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cana, if you would like, I can bring you another selection." Lina calmly said as she bowed in apology. Cana scoffed and stood up, approaching the young appearing servant.

"_You _need to do better at your job! What kind of servant gives tea that the guest does not like?" She demanded as she pointed at her accusingly. Tom stood up and came next to his servant, giving the woman a warning glare.

"Excuse me, but instead of blaming my servant, why couldn't you have just asked what type of tea you wanted? I had thought that you liked anything that was given to you." He quietly said, his eyes shining with certain anger. Cana gasped and ground her teeth in anger and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"…yes, I suppose you're right. Why don't we continue this discussion another time?" She replied slowly as she opened her eyes, a dangerous gleam in them. Lina tensed up at the sight of her cold eyes and soon detected a demon's presence. She narrowed her eyes and shoved her Young Master behind her as soon as the woman threw pieces of the cup at her.

"I see…so you _are _a demon." Cana observed as she looked at Lina's blood red eyes. Lina seethed with anger as she glared at the demoness in front of her.

"As are you," Lina replied, pushing Tom away from her. "What do you want here?"

Cana grinned as her appearance began to change from an old woman, to a beautiful black haired lady. She wore a dark dress just like Lina's except there was a necklace with an emblem that hung around her neck.

"Not much…only that boy's soul!" She cried out as she flew for the boy. Tom widened his eyes at this and began to back himself up to the wall. Lina appeared in front of him and caught the knives that were thrown at dangerously high speeds.

"You will not hurt him." Lina threateningly said as she threw the knives into the floor. Cana laughed hysterically as she pulled out her own weapon, a Death Scythe.

"You don't know who I am huh?" She asked as she balanced the scythe on her shoulder, a sly grin on her face. Lina gritted her teeth at this demon's attitude and bent forward, her nails soon becoming long and razor sharp.

"And I suppose you don't know who _I _am?" She said in return as her true form appeared. She was lucky that Tom didn't see the front of her. Cana froze in place at the sudden change of atmosphere and smiled nervously at her opponent.

"I didn't expect to meet someone like _you _here. Serving a boy like this," She sneered as she brought her scythe forward. Lina bared her teeth at the demon and pointed a long nail at her.

"I was meant to protect him." She stated before she charged forward with a sudden burst of speed. She sunk her nails into the woman's heart and stood in front of her. If the scene were far away, it would've looked like the two were hugging.

"Y-you…would protect….this _boy?" _Cana whispered as a trickle of blood went down her chin. Lina narrowed her eyes as she pulled back her nails, her finger tips covered with dried blood.

"Even if it costs me everything," She replied as Cana fell to the floor, gone. Lina turned to Tom who was standing against the window, his eye locked on the blank ones that stared at him from the floor. His servant approached him and changed the eye patch, putting the new one over his eye.

"There," She softly said as she tied the ribbon behind his head.

"How…can you not feel _anything _after killing her!" Tom yelled as he whirled around to meet her eyes. She glanced down at him with an incredulous gaze and sighed.

"In order for you to complete your revenge, I cannot allow you to die. And in order for me to finally consume a soul, you mustn't die." The Earl widened his eyes at her words, knowing that she had meant every single one. He lowered his head in realization and clenched his fists.

"Is that going to happen to Ciel-kun too?" He asked as he lifted his head, his eye blazing with fire. Lina gave him a conflicted look and looked out the window.

"As soon as his revenge has been served," Tom bit his lip at the news and banged his fist against the wall in anger.

"Why does this always happen? Why…is everyone important to me always taken away?" He asked to himself miserably, clenching the fist that was against the wall. Lina smiled sadly at him and knelt down next to his kneeling figure.

"Maybe they believe that that was the only way to go. They've lived out the life they have wanted." She replied softly as she calmly stroked his hair. Tom fell into her shoulder and rested his head against it, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek.

**xXx**

**Hey guys! Here's an update! I decided to do this one first! Well school's almost over for me, so I'll probably be updating more often over the summer. So, keep looking at your email to see if there's a new story out!**

**-FallenWing21**


	20. Answers

**Chapter 20: Answers**

Months had passed and the Green Estate was still intact. There were multiple attempts at Tom's life, but Lina was there every moment, guarding him with her life. She figured that there must've been more to Tom's reason other than revenge. As she took down yet another attacker, she held a hunch as they disintegrated into dust.

He must've hired her for protection, from the demons that came by.

But the thing is _why_ demons are after him? Just _what _was so important about Tom Green, other than him being only son of Lady Éclair?

The contractor and the demon stood side by side as they looked out the window, watching life pass by before them. Lina glanced down at her Young Master and caught a look of distraught in his eyes.

"I suppose you don't know why you're being attacked?" She inquired as he closed his eyes and listened. Tom shook his head slightly in response and put his hand up against the window, his green eyes distant.

"What do I do? If this keeps up, I'm bound to just let you have my soul from this tensed up feeling." He replied as he leaned his forehead against the glass. Lina thought about it for a moment and closed her eyes.

"If…we search to find the reason, would you be willing to go through a dangerous journey to find it?" She hesitantly asked as she opened her eyes and looked down at him. She watched as he thought about his answer, his eyes darting from one location to another.

"I-I don't know. But as long as you're beside me, I believe I can." He replied quietly, lifting his head to meet her gaze. She made no reaction, only staring at the eye patch that blocked his eye.

"Very well then, we shall make a visit."

"To where?" Tom asked as Lina began to walk down the hall. The Earl followed after her, a look of curiosity in his green eyes.

"To a man named Lau,"

**xXx**

"Young Master, are you sure about this?" The butler asked from the opposite side of the carriage, a hesitant look in his red eyes. The Earl scowled in return and glared out the window, their carriage stopping in front of the mansion.

"Yes, I can't shake that feeling that he has another reason for taking her away from us." The cerulean eyed Earl replied as he met his butler's eyes once more. Sebastian let out a small sigh and lowered himself out from the carriage, allowing Ciel to follow next. The two made their way quietly to the front of the Green Estate and exchanged glances with each other before Sebastian raised a hand and knocked.

They would finally get to see Lina again.

**xXx**

Lina and Tom were just about to leave when they heard a knock at the door. Tom froze instantly and looked over to the demon beside him, her eyes widened in surprise. Only about a heartbeat later did Lina react and step in front of him.

"Go," She quietly uttered, her eyes locked on the front door. The Young Master nodded and bolted up the stairs, stopping at the top. He put his hand on the railing and watched as the demon pulled out a handful of knives. This was the second one today.

The demon made her way over to the door, detecting the other demon's presence instantly, but stopped for a second when she felt _another _presence. She looked down at the floor and tilted her head in confusion at the familiar presence. She couldn't place who it belonged to and she was still suspicious of the demon next to it. She glanced back at her Master who was looking at the door fearfully.

Turning her head back, jaw set, she wrapped her hand around the knob and hesitated, a thinking look on her pretty features. There was another knock at the door and she suddenly realized who it was. She snapped her up in shock and stared at the door for the longest time.

_It can't be…they can't be here! Why would they be _here_? _She thought to herself as memories of a forgotten butler and Earl came back. She said to herself that since she was serving a new Master, she would forget everything from her old one. It had worked...until now. When they decided to _show up. _

She took a breath and opened the door slowly, refusing to believe it was them. However when she saw their relieved expressions, she had to accept it. She met Ciel's cerulean eye and regained her composure.

"Ciel, what are you doing here?" She asked as she let them in, widening the door for the butler and Earl. When Sebastian stepped in and met her gaze, she simply stared back, no emotion displayed whatsoever.

Tom blinked in surprise at who the visitor was and came down the steps a bit hesitantly, seeing Ciel's look of suspicion. He stopped next to Lina who stood right beside him and nodded in greeting.

"Ciel-kun, so you decided to visit." Tom said as they all sat down in the living room, the atmosphere a bit clammy and silent. The Phantomhive Earl nodded and glanced at Lina before returning to meet his gaze.

"It has been a few months now and you haven't visited so I decided that I should this time." He replied, not missing a beat. Tom gave him a ghost of smile before frowning.

"I'm afraid you've caught us at a bad time, my friend. Lina and I were just about to head out." He said as he stood up, about to ask them to leave when Ciel stood up as well, a challenging look in his eye.

"Oh, to where?" Ciel asked curiously, a smirk on his lips. Sebastian tried to meet Lina's eyes again, but all he received with a cold glare with those purple eyes of hers.

"A friend," Lina answered for her Master, giving the both of them the cold shoulder. "If you'll excuse us, we have to leave." She softly said before she put a hand on Tom's shoulder and led him to the door. Ciel and Sebastian followed them out, a look of utter confusion in their eyes.

As they all stepped out of the house, Lina locked the door behind her and was about to leave with Tom when Ciel stepped in front of Tom, a determined look in his eye.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a hushed tone as he clenched his fist. Tom met his friend's gaze calmly and narrowed his eye.

"I changed." Right then, Ciel noticed the eye patch and widened his own eye in surprise. Tom seemed to realize that and gave him a small smile, reaching up to touch the eye patch with his fingertips.

"You formed a contract with her?" The Earl demanded as he took a step forward, a disbelieving look in his eye. "For what? What could you possibly want to sell your soul for?"

"I could ask the same, especially when our reasons are the same." Tom replied in a nonchalant tone, tilting his chin up slightly. Ciel gasped quietly as he said this and glared at him with indignation.

"We're really much alike Ciel," He softly said with a tilt of his head. Ciel lowered his head, his hair blocking his expression.

"…you're the one person who I finally made a connection with…why would you do such a thing when you have everything right in front of you?" He whispered as the fist he clenched shook. Tom blinked at his words and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I have _nothing _else to live for." He stated; his words like a stab to the heart for the Phantomhive Earl. Lina narrowed her eyes at her Young Master's words and noticed that he was correct. He no longer had his family, only revenge. Just like the Earl standing in front of him.

"C'mon Lina, let's go." Tom said before walking past Ciel slowly. The Phantomhive Earl trembled with anger as Lina passed him, silent and reserved.

"Sebastian," He uttered quietly as his butler came up to him.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked as Ciel slowly lifted his head, a decisive in his blue eye.

"Follow them." He said with a distant look in his eye. Sebastian widened his eyes at this and glanced up at the retreating figure of the demon he loved. He closed his eyes and managed a smile, putting his hand over his heart and bowing.

"Yes, my Lord."

**xXx**

"Young Master, are you really going to go against your only friend?" Lina asked as they walked through town, heading for the familiar place where Ciel had once asked her to go to. Tom walked steadily in front of her with a grim look on his face.

"If that's what it takes to get my revenge." He replied instantly as he shoved through a crowd of people.

"But-!" Tom whirled around and met her gaze with a furious look in his eye.

"I have nothing else to live for! Nothing else matters anymore!" He exclaimed as he tried to hide the sadness within him. It had hurt him to say that to his friend, but…if it was to help him reach his goal…he had to do it.

Lina stayed quiet at his response and put a hand on his shoulder as they went down the street to where the Chinese man was. She went up to the door first and knocked on it, taking a step back as it opened suspiciously. The two made their way inside, surrounded with the smell of tobacco and men with ladies hooked on their arm.

The demon made her way to the back, ignoring all the ogling she received from all the people inside, and spotted Lau sitting in a love seat surrounded by beautiful ladies who fawned over him. When Lina stopped in front of him, Lau looked up from his conversation with Ran-Mao and smiled when he met her eyes.

"It is nice to see you again, and I see that you have a new Master?" He asked as he glanced over at Tom who felt uncomfortable under all the stares.

"It is none of your concern. What we're here for involves-"

"It involves a certain someone whom you are looking for correct? You want to venture off to find this man, and gain some answers from him?" Lau inquired as he waited for an answer.

"So you know what we're talking about?" Tom asked excitedly as he took a step forward.

"…no. Please explain." Lina and Tom sweatdropped and sighed as Lina began to elaborate.

"We're looking for a man named Claude. He is not from this world. And we _do _seek answers, but not from him." She said as she left out a few things, thinking of them unimportant. Lau stayed quiet for a moment and asked for the others to leave, the scent of perfume and alcohol fading slightly.

"Ran-Mao, bring him in." The girl who sat in his lap stood up and disappeared for a moment, only to reappear with someone Lina didn't expect standing behind her.

"Kai?" She asked as the said demon looked up. He broke out into a grin and nodded as he took a seat near Lau.

"This man will help you find the person you are looking for. As for the answers you seek, I cannot assist you there." Lau said before the smoke began to surround them once more. Kai made his way over to them and smiled as Lina nodded to him in greeting.

"So you can help us?" She asked as they walked back to the front door. Her best friend smiled and nodded as he held the door open for her. Lina was about to step out when she froze, causing Tom to bump into her back. There standing at the base of the steps was Sebastian in his all and mighty glory.

**xXx**

"What are you doing here?" Lina asked coldly as she made her way down the steps to meet him. Kai sensed the sudden change in moods and stayed quiet as Tom and he followed after her.

"My Lord asked me to follow you. So, maybe I can provide some assistance?" He asked as he glanced over at the Earl who stood next to Lina. Tom gazed at the butler with a scrutinizing look and thought about it. He didn't have anything against this man, so why not? He might prove useful.

"It is greatly appreciated." Tom replied, not noticing how Lina stiffened slightly. Kai however caught it and wondered to himself what had just happened. Sebastian gave the Earl a small ghost of smile and nodded.

"Who are looking for by the way?" Sebastian asked as the four of them began to walk in pairs; Lina and Kai up in the front and Sebastian and Tom in the back.

"A demon named Claude." Tom replied, noting how Sebastian widened his eyes slightly.

"But he's dead." He stated, knowing that he had defeated him with the Demon Sword. This time Kai looked back at gave him a glance.

"Apparently not," Sebastian scowled at this information and mulled to himself.

"So where do we start?" Lina asked, catching Sebastian out of his daze. Kai smiled at her and looked straight ahead.

"The reason I was sent here just wasn't to visit you Lina. The Underworld has also been keeping a close watch to Claude who apparently isn't dead. He's been doing some really heinous crimes that affect us down there. So, I've been called to put a stop to him. Luckily, I managed to find something on him." He explained as he led the way, weaving through the crowd of people. Sebastian noticed the way Lina looked at him, so admiringly, that is sparked something within him. It was a bubbly and acidic feeling deep in the pit of stomach.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Tom piped up in an inquiring tone. The four of them broke away from the crowd and stepped into an alleyway. At the end of this certain alleyway was a shop with a _very _familiar board that hung on the top. The shop's door was a mat and there was a pile of furniture clumped together outside. It looked like a messed up shack. Lina knew this building all too well and smirked in memory.

"The Under Taker,"

**xXx**

**Author's Note: **So, here's another update! I want to wish you all a happy summer vacation! BEACH TIME! :D I hoped you all liked Sebastian's appearance in here as well as Ciel's! Whoop! You'll get to meet the Under Taker next! I hope things are going at a smooth pace for you readers out there! I'll keep this note short so…till the next update!


End file.
